Snapshots the 19 years
by anvilhammer
Summary: The 19 years described as Snapshots by various important HP Characters. Mundungus Fletcher is of course back!
1. Snapshot: 31 August 1998 Ron

**Snapshot: 31 August 1998 **

**Ronald Bilius Weasley:**

Harry, myself, Dad, Mum return from the Station after having seen off Hermione and Ginny who return to Hogwarts to complete their last and final year. The journey back home is depressing to say the least and Harry feels it too- I can see him morose and palid. We have had a hectic six months – filled with happy, sad, exciting and memorable moments and a small proportion of embarassing and fun filled ones as well.

We have not gone to Hogwarts. Somehow I cannot picturize classrooms, lectures, professors, wandwork and examinations. The memories of class are wonderful- the ones of Hermione in particular but after what we went through- I somehow cannot reconcile to going to Hogwarts, sitting on the student tables and watching the sorting ceremony. Harry felt the same which was why both of us declined to finish our NEWT year and so basically sit underqualified despite our heroics. Mums attitude is a bit of a surprise really, she feels so guilty about somehow constantly badgering Fred (Her opinion of course…)- that her disciplinarian role seems to have greatly ebbed. For the last six months we have snogged all over the place (we being Myself and Hermione, Harry and Ginny), woken up late and broken over a hundred house rules which were sacred to mum in the pre-battle days- but we have never got as much as a slight from her.

So much has happened since the battle. We are heroes. Yes…me included. For once, Ronald Weasley is a someone in the wizarding world. Interviews of Harry, Hermione, Myself, Neville have been published as the Golden Trio and the Leader of the Hogwarts Resistance in the Prophet, and in the quibbler. Kingsley is a really cool Minister. The Death Eaters have had their trial- and the old toad Umbridge is in Azkaban- for seven years!!!! The only drawback is Draco is not in Azkaban- he has been placed under a fourteen year probation but- the Slimy Git is still free.

Harry bought back the Dursleys to their original home in Surrey- (His uncle of course examined the Title Deeds roughly a hundred times before being mildly satisfied). Hermione and I brought her parents back to England-though I spent a night in jail forgetting my wand and getting charged with kidnapping the Wilkins aka the Grangers and nearly being put into the Lunatic Asylum- when I mentioned the Memory Charms.

The Heroes of the War Memorial- and Burial Ground has been established by Kingsley which is called Gateway of Honor. There lie buried are Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dirk Cresswell, Moodys eye, and Dobby as heroes of the War. Freds death has been really hard on all of us- but most of all George. I do not wish to sound arrogant but the WWW business is being held only by me- George skips off work almost every day and is found drunk and incoherent. Nearly four days a week- the phenomenon is repeated, when he does work- he is thoroughly disinterested, and distracted.

Good news is that I have proposed to Hermione and Harry to Ginny and we are now lovers. Mum and Dad were really happy as were the Grangers to my surprise of course. The Ministry awarded us two thousand Galleons each- which Harry donated to St Mungos but Hermione and I have kept as a nucleus for realizing our ultimate dreams of course. Fred did not leave a will- and his share of the profit so far of two thousand two hundred Galleons have been donated to St Mungos as well.

The only thing worrying me is the future. I need a job of course and I still wonder despite being the amazing Ron Weasley to Hermione, how I am qualified to work for the Ministry. I am told I have a terrific acumen for Business and enjoy working at WWW. I have supervised the buying of Zonkos and given the idea of selling to the muggles (the least magical objects of course)- and both have been money earners- but somehow a serious career has never yet struck me. Mum has advised me to become a Trainee Healer like Cho Chang, Dad a Magical Lawyer but without NEWTS neither option is feasible. At least Harry has his quidditch though why he refused Puddlemere Uniteds Seeker Offer still puzzles me. Eight Fifty Galleons a Match and a sign on Bonus of Six Thousand and Five Hundred Galleons is a terrific offer- and Harrys saying that playing professionally will wipe out his memories of the Griffyindor matches seems a lot of bull. Nonetheless his father a superb seeker and Charlie both turned their noses at Quidditch careers of course.

We have reached home and despite the loneliness it is good to be back . Harry lives with us and has not gone to Number 12 more than once- and that was to instruct Kreacher to upkeep the place in his absence. Harry and I slump in the table and mum flicks her wand and two goblets of freshly brewed butterbeer are conjured in front of us- and even as I pick my goblet- I hear the screech of two owls- as they drop two identical letters bearing the Ministry of Magic Crest and also Kingleys personal crest of course.


	2. Snapshot: 29 April 1999 Hermione

**Snapshot: 29 April 1999**

**Hermione Jean Granger:**

Don't I just love him! Looking at him sitting next to me one arm around me as a sign of support makes me feel so warm inside. I have never loved anyone yet. Since I was a small girl, I had no friends and very few acquaintances except of course Gramps and Gran both of whom died a few years before I went to Hogwarts. I have had crushes of course- on Harry first (who would not) during my first year but this disappeared when he became my friend and almost my brother- then in my fourth year when I first felt kisses from Victor Krum. I thought it would lead to something but obviously when Victor was not around- I felt ok and not morose as I thought I would feel.

Ron! Well….since my second year when he attacked Draco for calling me a *********, something stirred inside me but it was not until I saw him with Lavender that I realized how much I loved him. My darling underachiever. I could understand his complex altough it was only when he proposed to me that he confessed his love had started ever since he had first laid eyes on me. He felt I was attracted to his best friend Harry- and so was being rude just to cushion himself from the killer blow. His confidence and abilities have increased tenfold since the proposal.

Hogwarts is over. We had an excellent graduation. I have been informed that I have received the highest marks in NEWTS for over half a century, my mark in charms was just lower than that of Dumbledore, Tom Riddle and Flitwick and my transfiguration mark was lower than only Dumbledore, Riddle, McGonagall. The official results are not out yet but I still received information from a few professors. I was head girl and Neville was head boy. Neville has changed so much it is hard to believe he is the same boy who was insulted in every single class by Professor Snape. His duelling is superb and his spellwork excellent. McGonagall offered him NEWT transfiguration classes but he turned her down- having told me that he is learning from his gran. For a while I thought Neville and Luna would get together but I realize now that neither feels that way about the other- Neville because he wants someone really straightforward and down to earth and Luna because….well because she is Loony.

I am waiting to be called by Amos Diggory- Cedrics Father- now the Head for the Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures. I have applied for the post of Assistant to the House Elf Division where I want to begin my mission of improving life for House Elves. If the war has taught us anything it is that elves have played a vital role in the destruction of Voldemort. Dobby who lies buried in the Gateway of Honor is the greatest example of the fact. There is a furious debate whether to award Dobby and Griphook orders of merlins (Dobbys would be Post Humous of course) – Kingsley thinks it a good idea as that would really do good to Goblin-Wizard relations (He does not really support my view on House Elves but is a friend so …).

Ron and I have really grown up. Ron sacrificed Kingsleys offer to himself, Harry and Neville to be Aurors at the Auror Office. He received OWLS from Kingsley himself – but declined the offer for his brother George's sake. George is still in a mess but Ron is amazing. His sense of Business is excellent and the galleons are being raked in. For once Ron has money in his hands- though when he spent most of his six month profit share on a new broom (A Nimbus 2001 I ask you…) and on a goblin silver pendant in the shape of an otter- attached to a simple gold chain (my favourite gift) to me- I was furious with him. Kingsley was understanding and gave Ron an open offer. Harry though has been in training for the last week and nobody knows where he is now. Neville preferred to teach Herbology and has gone on a two year wizarding tour.

I can see Amos Diggory calling me with a friendly smile. So far ten Ministry counsellors have been shocked to hear that I want to start as an Assistant at a small department rather than at a more important one like the Ministers Office or the Deputy Minister's Office but only Harry, Ron and now Ginny know what my real ambition is. From his smile I think I can see that it is not going to be very tough to get the job and I am really thrilled and excited.

Thirty Minutes Later:

I have got the job. I have to be at my desk by the next week and I am working for the House Elf Division. Ron has already congratulated me and we are on our way to have a celebratory lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Snapshot: 05 May 1999 McGonagall

**Snapshot: 05 May 1999**

**Minerva McGonagall:**

It is still very hard for me to be addressed as Headmistress and to forget that Dumbledore is gone and I am in charge. Sometimes when a decision has to be made- I tell the teachers that they will be informed after I have consulted with Dumbledore and then realize of course that he is gone. He was a friend and a companion. I have never sought romance ever since Patrick the love of my life was killed in 1944 in Normandy. The convention of wizards forbade any magic use in the war and so I sat at home unable to multiply food production, use magic to create floods of milk and to do anything useful except keep watching and hearing the muggle radio. I felt just like Dumbledore would have felt when the offer to destroy the dark and dangerous wizard grindelwald who had Hitler placed under the imperius curse and who was the actual cause of the war.

I have seen many students of mine flying very high and very successfully. Nevilles gran Augusta was three years my junior but many others like the Weasleys, the Potters and others like Sirius Black or Remus Lupin but my pride in Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger is more than the pride I have in any of my students. Hermione has been accepted at the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures- a surprise given that it is a reasonably mundane appointment until Hagrid told me why she had actually joined it. Ronald visits every week when he is in Hogsmeade to oversee the WWW joke shop. I visited once and found the products very good and excellent of course. I havent seen Harry but once he wrote to me to inform me that he was in training to be an Auror. Ironic really- it was Umbridge who told me he would never become an Auror and that thing in the guise of a woman is now in Azkaban. Revenge is sweet.

The list is of all Hogwarts students who finished their seventh year and have been placed in careers.

Lavender Brown has opted for Advance Divinition with the Society of Seers. That girl…hmph. Lets see now…Terry Boot, Ernie McMillan, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood have all opted for the two year international tour, Parvati Patil – as an Assistant to the Department of Magical Transportation, Michael Corner-as an Assistant to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Cho Chang as a trainee healer to St Mungos, Padma Patil also as a trainee healer at St Mungos, Seamus and Dean both Assistants to Arthur Weasleys Muggle Liason Division. They have all done well. Draco Malfoy did well but who can stop prejudice. He has been placed in the Deparment for International Magical Cooperation as an Assistant.

Sometimes I feel sorry for the boy. After having seen the memories of Severus Snape- I have to agree with Dumbledore (His portrait of course)- that it is bad luck. The Malfoys have lost most of their money, their manor and a lot of their other property in compensation under the 'Compensation Act'. I tried to request Kingsley to somehow save the boys inheritance but no…even Kingsley could not stop it. The Malfoys live now in a cottage and Draco has to work. Of course Ollivander refuse to supply Draco with a wand and I had to interfere. I hope Draco can somehow get his act together.

I was delighted to know of course of Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny. How surprising children can be. All the teachers had assumed Harry would be ending up with Hermione. The same for Neville and Luna who have been together every day of the year. I seriously hope Neville and Luna get together- he is a sensible boy and she is a talented witch but for her nonsense on non existent mythical creatures.

Severus is in the lobby of course but I have been refrained from any comments on his role. He is one of the few who hate to be seen or portrayed as good people. When we informed him of the decision of the Ministry to award him the Order of Merlin third class- he escaped his portrait and came back a week later furious and wanting us never to mention that again.

Gawain Robards or Professor Robards has surprisingly neither quit nor resigned nor has been taken ill nor been injured so I presume he would very likely continue to teach Defence against the Dark Arts- this is good news. Dumbledore told me the worst part of his job was to keep searching for Defence against the Dark Arts teachers every year- sometimes he told me he felt he could almost have given Riddle the job. Professor Fudge or Cornelius- teaches muggle studies here of course. Somehow I cannot forget the bunglers stupid paranoia which gave Voldemort nearly a year of strength without any checks.

In front of me I have Horace's letter of resignation- old age he says. He recommends to me Walter Snydell- one of his old students- now a member of the Society of Potioneers and a neutral during the war. He was also a Slytherin. Secretly and not as a headmistress I would love to eliminate Slytherin house and resort the children into the remaining three but well….nevertheless- lots of work to be done. Filch and Peeves fights, Hagrids request of a Chimaera to be denied a fourth time, accept his request to have Grawp trained in English, Meeting with the Governots, the list is endless…how did Dumbledore ever do this…..


	4. Snapshot: 10 January 2000 Molly Weasley

**Snapshot: 10 January 2000**

**Molly Weasley: **

Memories are the sweetest things in the world are they not. The kids- Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie, Ron, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione- my precious kids. Superwoman was what I was was called when the prophet described me. I could not believe I had used an unforgivable curse but I was a prewett and suddenly I decided to avenge my brothers and my kids who would surely be killed by the evil bitch..sorry have to mind my language. The loss of Fred still depresses me more than anything else- but as his portrait told us- fun is the essence of life.

It was a great christmas this year. Bill telling us of his new job at the Goblin Liason Office, Percy at the Muggle Artefacts office- having refused to join the Deputy Ministers Office as Assistant probably in the memory of Fred, Arthur as Head of Muggle Liason Department, Harry off for the first time during his training and Ginny describing her first meeting with the Harpies- she has been selected to play Chaser you know- reserve at first but in a year or so…professional quidditch I am so proud of her. Andromeda and Teddy came along too. They have rented Xenophilius's new house- while Xeno is off for a wild goose chase somewhere to capture an imaginary animal of course.

Ron and Hermione look so sweet. Harry and Ginny- well shell make a man out of him. Percy has been telling us of this girl Audrey- muggle sister of one of his co workers who looks really good and is very nice, Charlie- well…..Charlies little secret is safe with me- I could not tell Arthur- Arthur who is so accomodating may not accommodate anything else at all. It is George who we all worry about. He is not the same. He is actually decent and his jokes are so bad…. I have of course changed- I am not the same Molly anymore- not after my fred died. In fact when Mundungus Fletcher arrived for a 'Business Deal' with Ron- I offered him Christmas Turkey and had to use four firewhiskies to him before he could gain consciousness after fainting in shock.

After so many years of poverty- today we are comfortable. Ron and George are doing very well in their business, and the others are very comfortable too. The happiest news was the Fleur was expecting and would be delivering a child sometime during September. Arthurs new job keeps him away slightly longer now than before- but he is happy so why should I be much bothered. I love him of course. He was offered Deputy Minister but he refused. He is head of the Muggle Liason Department as I keep telling everyone I know.

The gifts were excellent. Of course my gifts to everyone was the same- except for a pair of goblin silver earrings with diamond pendant to fleur who was expecting her first baby- belonged to father for Fabians wife. Everyone got a Christmas Jumper and a dozen home made mince pies. My gifts in particular were amazing: great perfume from Bill and Fleur from France, A Set of amazing magical saucepans which were self cleaning from Hermione, A Dragonskin Handbag from George, A Set of Books on Garden De Infestation from Percy, A beautiful bracelet with engraving of 'To Mollywobbles from Arthur ' from of course…Arthur, A Niffler from Hagrid- sent back after twenty minutes of destruction to our back garden though the Niffler did retrieve a gold galleon, Six cases of Oak Matured Mead from Ron, and a New set of Dress Robes from Harry and Ginny who had given their gifts as a couple.

The titters when Ron and Harry gifted little Teddy a toy broomstick and Hagrid a baby jarvey were among the more precious moments of course. Teddy is growing real fast- his magical abilities seem to be pretty good. He has his grandfathers muggle genes- zolving puzzles (he got a set of muggle puzzle books for Christmas by Hermione and Arthur wistfully looking at his set of smoke pipes hoped for an exchange).

But Christmas and New Year are over and we are alone at the Burrow now. Ron lives in an Apartment – a new set of Apartment Blocks in Diagon Alley which have been built by prominent wizard architect Dannock Filburn when Borgin and Burke was torn down and Borgin received a compensation of One Gold Galleon. Percy also lives in an Apartment nearer to London, Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage though after the Baby- Bill probably wants to move to a bigger cottage, George in the Basement Flat of the Shop in Diagon Alley and Ginny lives when she is away from the Harpies- in a small flat in the same building as Ron.

The Loneliness can get terrible sometimes and I entertain myself by visiting Andromeda and giving her tips on bringing up children. Last week Minerva McGonagall in a gesture too big for words instructed Winky a house elf to help Andromeda until Teddy was grown up and Winky is a terrific help there.

I have to go now….Arthur is returning home and everything has to be ready for the great husband that he is….


	5. Snapshot: 22 August 2000 Ginny Weasley

**Snapshot: 22 August 2000**

**Ginevra Weasley:**

What a game! 380 to 320 in favour of us. Of course I only watched but still…Gwenog tells me clearly that I will be playing my first professional game anyday now. It is boring as a reserve to sit and practise only for training sessions and to hope that at least one of the chasers Jacqueline, Julie and Thymia Macdonald- somehow get injured before each game.

Of course- receiving 50 Galleons a training session plus a further 2000 Galleons a year certainly makes up for it in more ways than I can think of. It pays the rent of a very comfortable flat in Diagon Alley and a new broom- a Nimbus 2001 Series Y. The only drawback is that you can go on for months without seeing your dear ones. I have not seen Mum or Dad since Christmas last year. Ron and George are easier- especially Ron with his Joke Shops set up even in Chudley and Holyhead last month. George seems a bit better but his zeal seems gone- every wizard somehow gets the impression that WWW is a company belonging to Ron Weasley not George.

Harry of course is busy with his Auror Training. He spends every four months in training in either Albania or Madagascar in Africa and one month after that in the Ministry of Magic interned to a Senior Auror in his case- Proudfoot. The new Auror Boss Williamson seems pretty good and Harry has been in a couple of missions- including one set out to capture of Rodolophus Lestrange and Rabbastan Lestrange. We meet very rarely but our OWLS keep flying from one place to another. Rons gift to Harry this christmas was very sentimental- a Snowy Owl which Harry has named Heather. Ron has grown up and it is all because of Hermione. They are a lovely couple and sometimes I have secretly felt she was too good for him, his wizarding reputation grows by the minute.

I cannot believe Bill and Fleur are having a baby. I am going to be Aunt Ginny….how time flies I cannot believe. To think I used to call her 'Phlegm'- she is such a nice person and her accent is becoming more and more tolerable to say the least. I sincerely hope the child will have a good english name rather than a french sounding one. Very few ex hogwarts students are playing quidditch professionally- Harry was offered a position as a Seeker but refused, only Alicia Spinnet plays for the Cannons, Oliver Wood for the Puddlemere United and ugh….Marcus Flint for the Sivantshire Serpents. Lee of course is a popular quidditch commentator now and his voice can be heard every ten or fifteen minutes on the Wizarding Radio.

Harry has kept putting off plans to work and improve Grimmlaud Place and has in fact not visited the place since he asked Kreacher to keep an eye on the same almost a year ago. We havent got serious about a live-in relationship- and so Harry shares a bachelor flat with one of his fellow student auror. I plan to inform Mr. Potter that I am more than ready when the season finally does get finished. The Quidditch Correspondent for the Prophet- Erma Wasfengel is here to interview some of the girls- Thymia scored 11 goals in todays game, and I like her. The Prohpet has of course changed ownership- it is owned by a certain wizarding individual who prefers to be anonymous, nonetheless suddenly they have gone pro- weasley and potter. Harry wa sthe Wizard of Month for June and Ron for August, Hermione for September I am told. The reserve Ginny Weasley gets almost as many interviews as the actual players do. Somehow I find myself affiliated to the Prophet more and more- though out of respect for Luna- I also manage to read the quibbler and the stories it contains.

I am of course in touch with some old friends. Dean is almost always in touch and there is no bad history. He works with Dad and Dad tells me Dean is really good at his job and would be among the first to get promoted to Senior Assistant along with Seamus. I also saw Cho and Padma when we rushed Gwenog to St Mungos when she was hit by a bludger rather nastily. Of course I have never gone to Hogwarts since graduation and feel guilty sometimes that I have not paid respect to some teachers and Hagrid- though I did see Hagrid earlier this year during Christmas or was it last year…?

The only thing on my mind apart from my first professional game is Harry. Cannot believe I am Harry Potters Girlfriend and love? Again the Prophet….and Harry did not refute. I am still worried that he can get anyone he wants now- but somehow I believe we will end up together and live a very long life.

Uh oh…cannot believe it…the prophet wants another interview from the Reserve Ginny Weasley…whats up? ?????


	6. Snapshot: 3 April 2001 Ron

**Snapshot: 3 April 2001**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley:**

What a meeting it was. George has popped off again to the Leaky Cauldron. He was nodding along and it was rather embarassing when he dozed off when ambitious manager Jacob Walters who manages our WWW Shop in Hogsmeade was making a very important (to him) report. Of course that left me to finish things up. George is not getting better and its been two years now- more than two- that Fred has died. George is himself very rarely. He has improved his constitution and appearance but somehow his zeal in the business has died down. It is Ron all the way, all the decisions and all the blame. Luckily there has been none- all our ventures have been profitable including our very latest one- the secret acquisition of the Daily Prophet. Of course people are beginning to be very suspicious especially when the Wizard of the Month Article described me as the Handsome and most eligible male bachelor wizard. Mione guessed at once and I was actually quite offended. Got to stop with the potter weasley stories that's what I told the editor.

Met Harry two weeks ago, and seemed very happy about the live in arrangement with Ginny. I was a bit surprised to actually hear from him about his shacking arrangements. Only Mum disapproved. Harry can be such an idiot at times, Mum does not know Hermione and I live together and she is so warm to us. Of course Mum is getting back to normal. She screamed at me for nearly twenty minutes for disapparating to Poland last week without informing anyone including Hermione. The money is really good. Cannot believe there is so much money in this world- where was it all these years. Only last week I opened my own vault at Diagon alley and it looks pretty decent. George keeps distributing his share of profit money to charities and to every kid with red hair (lucky the kid with red hair who got a Nimbus 2001 last year) and looks quite shabby. I got him a dragonskin jacket for Christmas but somehow he finds excuses not to wear it. To my shock and of course pleasant surprise- I am also responsible for staffing at WWW. Last week I met Angelina Johnson…you remember….the Chaser from the team- and she was looking for a job. She works for WWW as a Deputy Manager for the Store and a personal companion to George not that he needs them the way he keeps shirking away.

Hannah Abbott is here at the Leaky Cauldron as a cook. Pity- she could not finish school- how could she now that she was the familys sole bread winner, but what a cook! Her Steak and Kidney pie is better than moms though unlike Dad I was not fool enough to mention it and receive a sounding off worse than a hundred vomit flavoured bertie botts any flavour beans. I have lunch almost every day at the Caulrdron and run into Hannah on a daily basis with Mione.

Mione has been promoted of course. Senior Assistant and her own sub division for House Elf Rights with two people working under her and burning the candle light every night. She tells me everything including her latest amendment to House Elf Law 'No House Elf shall be physically abused- defined as anything causing the elf physical pain owing to the deliberate attempt on a wizard with the intention to cause pain to the elf'. Cannot make head or tail of it of course but pretending to do so gets me a big kiss and a great night…know what I mean? Of course you do….you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

Our relationship is spiffing. Every Saturday Mione trains me to use muggle devices like Telephones, Televisions and Microwave Owens. The Grangers have lost quite a few sets but have accepted the same resignedly. I have gone to their office once when they had a case of a boy whose teeth could not be normally reduced and used magic. Mione was furious but well….you have to impress the in laws. This Christmas the Grangers came home. It was good. They are very nice people and It was a wonderful evening. Mrs Granger was of course extremely frightened when Hagrid showed up with a massive cage (it was a python)- but he did gift her with a half cat half kneazle.

Teddy is growing up very fast and the first time I see a child being bought up (too young when Ginny was raised) brings pleasant dreams of raising my own children though for sure we have not thought about that or even marriage. My secret ambition is to own a house – a good one with many bedrooms though I have not shared that with anyone as of now. Got an Owl from Neville who will be coming back from Scotland tomorrow and spend a few days in Diagon alley before leaving to Hogwarts as Assistant Professor for Herbology, imagine that… The crowds are really getting very large now and WWW is probably the most popular joke shop in our world. There is an element of pride as I watch the five shops doing business but I never forget that Fred and George set up the business.

Fleur met me last week and told me she could brew perfumes which were ecstatic. The recipes were handed over by one of her relatives and though witches seldom needed perfume, Muggles kept on buying them- so I am on lookout for a muggle to distribute Wizard Products…..have to talk to a few wizards who have muggle relatives..why not Audrey-Percys Fiancee or Dursleys Harrys relatives. God…..how did I get the Dursleys name…cannot believe I even considered them for a fraction of a second.

I can see Mione walking to the door with a huge clump of papers in her hand. Another session of House Elf Laws to endure….well anything in this game of love and war is it not.


	7. Snapshot: 27 February 2002 Harry Potter

**Snapshot: 27 February 2002**

**Harry James Potter:**

Fame is really a menace and I say this for anyone who thinks being famous Is a good thing. The Prophet simply does not shut up and my complaints to stop praising me falls on deaf years. Ron and Hermione are thrilled but not me. It is nearly three years since training began with two years still to go- and I am the best student auror. My cloak helps me with the Concealments though I can cast disillusionment charms now with relative ease. Despite this- Aurors are surprised that I cannot be better, after all I am the great Harry Potter destroyer of Voldemort. Proudfoot asks me to do transfiguration which I have never heard of and when I tell him that he looks at me in a puzzling way then gives me a grin and says "Testing me are you potter?". Luckily the books Hermione gave me last christmas "Advanced Auror Magic" has really helped a lot.

I live with Ginny now – and watch every single match I can- which so far has been one. She was particularly angry with me because she failed to score a single goal in that match and the Harpies were slaughtered by the hated serpents team 410 to 110. Whenever we spend time away from bed that is- we talk of the future. We are already talking of settling down- probably after the training is over and I can live in London not Albania or Bratislava. Ginny also talks of quitting Quidditch soon but when I am not exactly sure. She loves the game but she says not more than her family and me.

Ron- well Ron is Ron. He has quite a reputation as a businessman. Business robes, New Wand, and new lines almost every week. Only last week- wanted to set up a meeting with the Dursleys and shocked though I am- the news is Dudley my dear darling cousin is working for WWW's muggle departments in a store selling the lesser magical wizard objects. I met him last month at Percys meeting and when I heard him telling Ron- that Butterbeers and pepper can produce a drink which muggles can enjoy and can be marketed as Firebeer- I actually fainted.

Yes-Percy is married. He is a prat but a lesser prat. I get a distant feeling he is being a prat solely for Freds memories. He seems to put in an effort to being a prat. His wife Audrey is really nice though. She is a muggle working in he local Midlands Bank. They seem really happy. Of course Bill and Fleur are expecting again- little Victoire celebrated her first birthday last year- Teddy is four to say the least and exceptionally mischevious. It is a good thing Professor McGonagall has asked Winky to help out with the house as Andromeda is certainly getting on in years. She seems to have aged twenty years since the deaths of her family.

Oh yes…Neville is back, returned sometime last year. Guess what? During his stay at Diagon Alley- he somehow happened to develop a feeling for Hannah Abbott- a sort of liking. I see them from time to time- though sightings are rare with Assistant Professor Longbottom (I am going to have a rough time telling that) being busy with his own greenhouse and Ms Abbott being very busy making Steak and Kidney pies for us Diagon Alley dwellers.

Yes my one month internship with Proudfoot ends the day after and I leave, this time for Bulgaria for yet another training session for Aurors with Cornish Hamilton- the trainer. Hermione seems to be cracking with her new job- terrific job boost for her. Last week one of her House Elf Laws was passed by the Wizengamot- the law regarding House Elf Abuse- and the first wizard who mistreated a house elf- was sentenced to twenty galleons fine and a further two weeks probation (though the house elf in question self injured himself a hundred times more than the abuse his master put him through when he saw that his activity got his master into trouble)- so she is still in the process of getting the awareness through to the house elves.

It worries me a lot to see George this way. George the good old George who was always up to tricks, whether it be his headless hats or his ton tongue toffee- of course now without Fred it does seem a bit weird. I don't say he has not improved. He smiles and occasionally indulges in conversations, even makes a few jokes that seem alright but anyone can see that his heart is clearly not in it. This improvement must be owed to Angelina who has helped him immensely. Of course Ginny and Hermione believe there is something more but I cannot see it. Good old George- who recently received a order for five years of providing Shield Hats to the Ministry of Magic (Seventy Five Thousand Galleons)- nodding absently like an old professor receiving an award.

I have still not yet moved into Grimmauld Place. I cannot understand why. The place holds bad memories for me- though somehow Kreacher I hear has been keeping the place spick and span. He actually addresses Hermione as Miss Hermione rather than Mudblood and Ron as Master Ronald. He keeps apparating to the Burrow when his services are needed but otherwise he is alone. His Black mania is I believe coming to an end- on his last visit he advised me of the way to remove a portrait on the third floor (Not the shrieking portrait of his mistress- that is still a long way away from leaving Kreachers wall). I havent played Quidditch for nearly three years now- not even a small game here or there and I wonder if someday if I am not killed in the training- I can ever fly into the hoops and play seeker again.

I saw Malfoy yesterday a broken down man. He seems genuinely disturbed. They say the mistakes of the father should not be shouldered by the son- but in Dracos case the saying is unfortunately proved wrong. He is the best Assistant at the Department for International Magical Cooperation they say but yet he has been passed over twice because of the Malfoy name. He lives in a cottage now- a comfortable and spacious cottage (bigger than the burrow of course) but without servants and house elves. Narcissca has shed her love for finery- and seems to have realized the value of family at last. Though from what I hear from the rumours flying around Azkaban- he is still raving at Pureblood theories and worshipping purebloods.

Dean and Seamus- I run into all the time- Seamus works for the newly established Wizard Muggle Office at 10 Downing Street directly under the control of the Prime Minister who has decided to have a wizard representation rather than a portrait capable of delivering a fatal heart attack to a newly appointed Prime Minister. Dean works at the Muggle Protection Department- involving in protecting muggles from magical curses and even muggle hating wizards.

Oops….GTG……I can hear Proudfoot bellowing for me….for once I guess he has forgotten I am the famous Harry Potter. Calls out to me just as a Superior to a Junior Officer. Guess bad luck is relative in this world- in training they want me to be the superman Harry and in the Ministry I serve their tea and get called for a small emergency like delivering a sudden message (secret) to someone special… looks like I need a bottle of felix felicis….professor Slughorn anyone???


	8. Snapshot: 24 December 2002 Draco Malfoy

**Snapshot: 24 December 2002**

**Draco Malfoy:**

Christmas eve and I spend it with the cat- a cat I particularly hate. Sitting alone in the living room of this stinking cottage- barely the size of our living room in the Manor- and it is all Fathers's idiocy and doing. Mother is out- she told me she was visiting relatives but I know where she will be, Azkaban visiting Father and reassuring him of his release- which is ten years away but what the hell. The Malfoys have never celebrated Christmas since the Christmas of 1997. The Dark Lord spent it with us and in his slithery presence we had a rather poor Christmas.

Seriously now that the war is over I wonder- who the Dark Lord actually was. He was behaving like a buffoon during the War at Hogwarts, a sort of joker. The greatest dark wizard of all time- screaming first when Auntie Bella was killed of all people by Molly Weasley, then again screaming when Neville cut off the damned snakes head (I forget her name), and in the end screaming at Harry Potter and dying like a plucked chicken. It felt really foolish to know you had supported this clown. Of course he was a menancing entity earlier on- but now that I think of it- why on earth did he never actually duel a strong wizard like Dumbledore? You establish supremacy by Duels or by fighting not in crude assasinations using superior numbers and secrecy. I think I can safely say the Dark Lord…..alright let me gather the courage…Voldemort- is in fact nothing more than a blackmailing coward to say the least.

Yet why on earth were we intrigued by him. He used us purely for his own gain. He never believed in the pure blood philosophy- he never hated muggle borns- anyone with magic he felt could make a difference and become a faithful servant- it was only muggles he hated, a hatred stemming from his loathing of his orphanage friends and his muggle father who had abandoned him. I followed him because of father- but it is after the war that I realize- I was jealous of Potter, Granger and Weasley. Potter of course being a celebrity- caused Jealousy in anyone who aspired to be the talk of town- and when he turned me down in favour of Weasley a family Father had told me were beneath contempt- I hated Weasley too- and Grangers intellect hit me badly. It was pure jealousy and nothing else. I knew I was only parroting my fathers views when I realized I could not curse Dumbledore..he was my professor. I was just an idiot whose hatred and jealousy-…..ok Voldemort had converted into blood mania and made me a worshipper of the stupid blood rules.

I still wonder on many things- Dumbledore- the great Wizard never hesitant to Duel, fighting with evil dark wizards and yet a jewel to the community- loyalty of scum like Mundungus Fletcher and Professor Snape and ……Voldemort (Going to take some practise)- filled with traitors ready to betray him in a singl e instant and claim to be under the imperius curse- my own father, wortmtail and of course Severus Snape. It does not take Hermione Granger to decide who is more superior.

Father's deeds and mine have cost us everything. We had to pay huge reparations to the victims of Voldemort. It had its own drawbacks- the scum Mundungus Fletcher made claims for five dead aunts and a dead mother until his mother apparated and whacked his shins with her brooms and took him away but we still ended up having to sell the manor and the lands to pay the fines to keep out of Azkaban and have a decent living. The Malfoys disgraced and humiliated….well done Father I wanted to say. But I know I am deceiving myself…it is not because I hate him that I have not gone to see him for these years but because I cannot bear to see my Father in chains in Azkaban. Miserable it is….

Goyle too has shockingly changed. I do not see much of him but I know him to be reformed. All of us now know that pureblood mania is bilge- the man who taught us that was a half blood and cared two pints for shedding magical blood- slaughtering anyone he saw fit…the bully.

At the Ministry, I am still an Assistant- have been for three years despite the fact that a pig headed one year junior fool was promoted above me. I cannot protest as I need this job. What else could I do? What other skills do I have? Quidditch- change of a name might get me a quidditch playing job but lets face it- as Granger er…Hermione once told me- getting on pure talent is always a good thing. And I am simply not a great seeker- a decent one but no where near Harry Potter.

The Auror Potter- I see him from time to time- and I am relieved to see him looking at me with hostility. I want him to look at me with Hostility- I cannot bear to see people looking at me with Pity as Hermione generally does. Sitting alone on the benches and having food with dirty glances by everyone around, Gringotts goblins chuckling at me with horrible smirks, Former Death Eaters now free- chuckling and bowing to me in a depriciatory manner. Sometimes it is hard to take. Daphne of course is a pleasant surprise. Daphne Greengrass- whose father Walford Greengrass bought the Malfoy Manor, and who despite being a slytherin was not a pureblood maniac- at least not openly. Mr. Greengrass is nice to me and hopes for Daphne and I to be a pair. I personally like her as a friend not as a wife or as a mate.

Do I deserve this? Probably I do….but I think the fault lies entirely with the way I was bought up, when people like Barty Crouch Junior- whose father was a Ministry Wizard could become death eaters- why not me who have had this mania dumped into me since I was two by Father and Grandfather. Yet all I want now is a normal and decent life. Money…that I guess is gone- but I want respect and some form of acknowledgement that I exist and not a damn entity.

Uh oh…Potter is walking by me probably off to the Weasleys place for Christmas…he gives me a look- and it is not hostile…but also not a pitiable smile…it is actually a nod…an acknowledement….as I nod back I think I can realize …..there is still hope….

Merry Christmas!!!!


	9. Snapshot: 14 July 2003 Dudley Dursley

**Snapshot: 14 July 2003**

**Dudley Dursley:**

Happy Birthday to me. Yay I turn 23 today - twenty three years of existence and twenty three years of being Dudders and Diddy Poo…….god how bad that must have been. Life rarely gives us second chances and it was the wizards who gave me my second chance and saved me from utter ruin. I don't hate my parents- of course I don't but what they did to me was not nice either. Spoilt me rotten they did…….and I still did not realize why until that one year with the Wizards on the run. Mum was jealous of Aunt Lily andher jealousy came out as hatred for Harry and Dad belonged to that race of Britons who fear and consider stupid something they cannot understand. Being bought up in that house and given leeways and permissions to kick Harry of course made me one of the worst persons the world has ever seen.

And yet Deladus showed me his world. I saw it was not weird. The people there were really people…and they could do magic. They were not freaks like Mum said or fools like Dad or Aunt Marge said. They were really magicians and very nice and civil. They taught me to lose weight and taught me their history, in return I could give them very little but they were delighted when I told them how a eraser works….delighted they were when I told them. I realized father and mothers prejudice but was very careful not to inform them what I was doing. When I met Harry after it was all over I realized I could never amend the relationship and the least I could do was to forget the past and consider it as water under the bridge…will he do the same?

Of course- Ronald Weasley my Boss- he approached me and gave me my first job. A guy with no A levels worth speaking of and no marks worth getting into University- it was a blessing in disguise rather than Dad give me a job with his company which made Drills. I was a bit scared of course but it has been smooth as clockwork. I manage a WWW store (We call it Weasleys Whacky Wheezes) selling magical stuff- sold by a salesman who is a wizard. Nobody knows the stuff is magical- it is real mundane stuff really- stuff like one time charm wands, fireworks, etc but Business has been really brisk. The pay is excellent- I am paid six hundred Galleons a month plus a percentage of the profits- this transalates to nearly 45 grand a year- so I can afford this flat of mine much against Mum and Dad's protests. Dad and Mum are a bit off colour because I am a store Manager but if they knew I worked for wizards ……I know what will happen.

Aunt Marge is dead…died last year leaving her estate to Ripper who survived her by fifteen days. I was the next in line and inherited a farmhouse in Dorset and nearly a hundred thousand pounds along with fifteen bulldogs (which I have wisely given away), so I am financially secure and happy. Happy?? Yes I am…very happy. I have not many friends but of course I am moderately successful and drive around in a Rover. I am an amateur boxing champion for the London League known as the Big D (The Big Devil). And I am in love….yes and with a witch. Her name is Lavender Brown and she is a sort of Astrologer. She made a few predictions for me- all of them wrong of course but then I guess I like her a lot. When she realized none of her predictions were right- she was very upset- I comforted her altough she barely knew me- it was Ronald who asked me to go to her claiming she was his old 'Friend' (he seemed terribly uncomfortable) and was popping in at the store in diagon alley for free future readings for him. We are friends now and somehow I guess she likes me – though I still do not know how she will take me a muggle is a bit confusing.

Last year Ronald made an offer to me- he said Flower or something…his sister in law wanted someone to distribute perfumes and wondered if I could carry out the job. Of course the offers are still being made but I need money to get a basic infrastructure for a distributorship and so am still trying hard. I hope against hope that Ron still sticks to me and does not give someone else the chance. I really know these wizards bring out the best in me…Lavender included.

I meet harry very rarely but whenever I do there is this cold and uncomfortable silence. I have never been invited to Ronalds home and have never met the Mysterious George who everyone keeps talking about. Mum and Dad- I see them every week but it is suffocating to be with them- Mum who keeps spying on Neighbours, Dad who keeps cursing the world but they are after all mum and dad.

Gotta go…..Surrey is a long way off. Hold on…an owl- landing a letter to me…it is a company letter congratulating me from the boss Ron. I better go- having promised to spend the day with Mum and Dad and Piers Polkiss of course- who was released from prison for assault last week or so….


	10. Snapshot: 24 December 2003 Hermione

**Snapshot: 25 December 2003**

**Hermione Jean Granger:**

What a Christmas this has been! The Burrow is so much different now that it was last year- morose and gloomy despite the basic happiness permeating the place. Today all that has changed- it was full of joy- at the two little bundles of love- Yes- Bill and Fleurs second child- Dominique and George and Angelinas first born Fred Weasley Junior not to mention Percy and Audreys first born Molly as well. To think that Dominique, Freddie and Molly will be going to Hogwarts makes me feel that one day Hogwarts will be ruled by Weasleys and Potters. George and Angies marriage was a surprise. I never realized they had gone so far- one fine evening George came and told us he and Angie were married and then that Angie was two months pregnant. I never asked him if he married her because she was pregnant but my dear darling immature Ron- did and this caused one of the most horrible silences I have ever been in my life. It was now obvious George was being the man by marrying Angelina- but she genuinely it seemed loved him and was prepared to give him time. Seeing George today I can feel him improving and he is actually being a pretty decent father.

Percy- well is percy. Ambitions for his daughter already…already planning for her first hogwarts year and career. Obviously she is magical which was a worry for Perce as Audrey is muggle born. Percy has planned for her final year at Hogwarts so the poor kid has a lot of living up to do. Bill is a great father but in their family it is Fleur who constantly keeps instructing little Victoire who is all of three years on her dress, her hair and looks much to Mrs. Weasleys annoyance. Audrey is a great mom though and a pretty nice lady.

My dear Ron is actually becoming maturer by the day though his tact seems kinda hanging loosely as he raised that stupid question to George and Angelina. His career is soaring and even today – he is regarded the owner of the business. His secret of ownership of the prophet is now known to everyone- even his faithful and dearest friend Harry could not believe it when the Evening Prophet chose Ron as the Evening Prophets most Handsome Wizard of the Century. Of course Ron was in for a rough time but that's over now. My To be Hubby and George are officially owners of the Prophet through WWW.

Fleur seems to be making good money as well- her perfumes have been tested and received an OK from the Ministries of Commerce in London, Ron went with her so I suspect a confundus charm but don't tell him. Dudley Dursley is to be the distrubutor and they plan to name their venture- Evanesco after the popular vanishing charm of course though Lavender Suggested the thing to Dudley. Of course that's over now. Lavender gave Dudley the break off and Dudley was pretty upset and morose about it. He is presently dating Laura- daughter of his fathers fellow director. I have met him and her once or twice when I go with Ron to his business meetings- both of them seem a nice sort though Laura has no idea Ron is a wizard.

But as for my career- it is going very well. The House Elf Charter of 2003 has been a success. House Elf delegation has been formed with Harrys elf Kreacher accepting to chair the first Committee for House Elves. Seven laws have been passed and I have been promoted to Head of House Elf Division- the youngest in the last three decades. Harry finishes training six months later- he has been injured thrice but has always bounced back- he is top auror. Bill and Percy are also doing really well.

I always keep in touch with Hogwarts especially when I visit Neville near Hogsmeade. He and Hannah are going really strong now and Neville has started DA the Duelling club where he trains youngsters to learn duelling. He is a good teacher and obviously a future head of Griffyindor house. Many of his female students have a huge crush on him. Hagrid is very happy- though Fang is dead- he has got a boarhound puppy named Gorth, He has no death of magical creatures now- with the Minister as a close friend- Hippogriff, Thestrals, Skrewts, Firecrabs, Porlocks, Kneazles and a variety of Jarveys – one of which he has gifted to Teddy.

Teddy…how fast he grows. Almost six years old- and already a very accomplished negotiator. He has Remus's patience and Tonks good looks- and looks really nice with his new christmas clothes. Of course Victoire who is three keeps demanding for attention all the time and is feeling the first shades of jealousy.

I am still a little anxious for when Ron is going to pop the question. I have a feeling he has something up his sleeve but only time will tell what it actually is. His gift was a very sentimental one- a beautiful magical carpet imported from Arabia (though it cannot be used in Britain- Kingsley provided him with a very special license to own one but not fly it). I am still waiting for his proposal. In the meantime Ginny looks to finish her Quidditch career this year- and hopes to be playing her last game in June- when the Quidditch World Cup will be played. She hopes to qualify and score a few goals for England before putting the old broom aside. Harrys training coincidentally finishes sometime in April- and he will then be able to live in London and work at the Ministry not in outspots like Transylvania or other wilder places.

For the first time since the War- Draco Malfoy had a talk to me. It was odd to see him call me Hermione and not Granger or Mudblood. He seemed terribly uncomfortable and wanted to discuss a memo which arrived at his desk from Brazil and it concerned House Elf business. He seems changed and his arrogance seems to be gone. Evaporated. After a talk with the Minister a few days ago- I am shocked to find that Draco is one of the lucky ones. People like Goyle have not got any offers and that Goyle is probably dressing in the same shabby robes as he once laughed at Remus for doing so.

Meeting with Amos in half an hour so gotta go………..be catching up with you later.


	11. Snapshot: 12 June 2004 Harry Potter

**Snapshot: 12 June 2004**

**Harry James Potter:**

Auror at last! Five years are over and my training is finished. I am now officially Harry Potter Auror Number: 1853 at the Ministry of Magic. A Silver Auror Badge, a Cloak, A Wand Handle and Dragonhide Boots- for five years of die-hard effort- not exactly a fair bargain but I am not complaining. Being a dark wizard catcher is all I have dreamt of since the time I was fifteen. Now at the age of twenty four, my dream has come true and I am now one. My superior is still Proudfoot and I am on his Operations Team Alpha- one of the two Auror Operation teams (The Other is Operations Team Beta, there is a Training Team Zigma and a Training Team Delta and a Administrative Office as well). With my firebolt, holly wand and my knowledge- I am regarded as one of the potential finds at the Auror Office- mostly I suspect because of who I am.

Had a party last week at Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron, invited nearly everyone I knew. Ron and Hermione have great news- Ron seems sort of very secretive but Hermione is doing really great at her job and people regard her to be the youngest head of a department in over two centuries. Oh yes…Ron and Hermione are now a couple, Ron proposed last week at a Dinner- and gave her a really beautiful diamond ring encrusted in Goblin silver and an elvish inscription, her eyes swam over and she said yes. So officially they are engaged. The party had a number of others- George, Bill, Charlie who is visiting, Arthur, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hannah who are also a couple (Neville proposed though I am not sure when and how), Luna who was with someone named Rolf son of Raphael, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Ex Professor Slughorn. Ginny of course was one of the chief guests and took a day off from training camp to be with me for my night of honour.

Ginny is playing for England at the World Cup. She is one of the twelve chosen to play for England and seems extremely delighted though Ireland is a cinch favourite and Bulgaria a third place spot. The cup starts tomorrow and I apparate to watch every game England plays with Ron and Hermione. I have a ring with me and plan on proposing after England wins or is knocked out. Ginny has informed everyone that she plans to finish her career with the World Cup. She has had a very good three years with the Harpies- fifty nine matches one hundred and sixty one goals- terrific I would say. So the proposal better be really sweet.

Oh yes…Ron's Aunt Muriel died last week at the age of a hundred and fourteen. She left everything to various weasleys- her house to Bill, her Tiara to Molly to be passed on to every weasley wedding until perpetuity, A thousand galleons each to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny. George got nothing- seemingly Muriel remembered his practical jokes too well of course. The Goblin Silver Dining Set went to Molly and a beautiful Bracelet to Bill to be given to his wife. The Weasleys divided the five thousand galleons among the six of them including George- altough each one knew George was the richest of them and eight hundred galleons was not a big deal for him. The cottage is really spacious and large and Bill has named it The New Shell Cottage. Of course- with two children and the third on the way- he needs a larger house. The old Shell cottage was sold to an old wizarding couple.

My godson is growing real fast- he is almost seven and the time rushes by. I plan on buying him a very good birthday present- having missed so many of his birthdays. Of course a good broom is what I plan but Teddy shows no interest in quidditch. His greater interest seems to be potions and he connects very well to Winky who regards Teddy as her master. A set of potions books- seems too early but what the hell?

What a change seems to have come over George. Laughing and Chuckling- a terrific father and a good husband. He is doing very well with himself and has been taking a lot of attention to the business which has grown really well. Rons new robes and his new broom is an indication of the Business and its expansion of course.

George is the old george now- winking and making funny jokes. The WWW line has been modified with several new additions and products being added. Ron has done a lot in these seven years but he appears kinda bored and frazzled out. He confessed his deepest desire was to be an Auror and was perhaps still looking at becoming one. Five years training would mean a lot of domestic problems though! No idea what he is going to do. Oh yes Dudley is also engaged to Laura. She thinks he is the brainchild of Evanesco and he seems to encourage her. No arrogance on Dudleys part- imagine him telling her a witch and a wizard are the other partners- it would be a one way trip to pschyco land. Uncle Vernon is delighted and intends to announce the happy engagement in the newspapers anyday.

What puzzles me is why Mundungus is so close to George? For the last three weeks I believe Mundungus has been seen with George almost daily and the two seem to talk for hours together laughing and sometimes drinking. Angelina finds this disturbing and Ron affirms the strange friendship which he says seems more than buying Class A,B and C Non Tradeable Goods! This is another of the great mysteries.

And yes of course- Neville and Hannah… nothing new to add there. Just that Neville is still very much Assistant Professor and Hannah still makes the best pies in London- even muggles crowd at the Cauldron for take aways. Fleur has started raking in the galleons as well- so it may well be time that the Weasleys become as rich as the Malfoys were though it is hard to imagine Ron or George or Fleur talking about pure blood mania or hand me down robes of course.


	12. Flashback: 17 April 2004 George Weasley

**Flashback: 17 April 2004**

**George Weasley:**

**Part 1: **

It was another typical day at the flagship shop. Ron busy in his office and I being or pretending to be busy in mine. The manager rushing in to inform us of the one hundred and fifteen galleon profit for the day and closing up. As always I sat on that armchair thankful that fred junior and Angie were away to Angies sisters place- and I did not have to pretend to be a concerned father and husband. I was faking it and Angie knew it- nobody else did of course but Angie knew. It was difficult and I had to tell her…I cared about nobody- I could not believe even after six years that Fred was gone and a part of my life with him. I simply could not go on pretending to be a happily married man with a son, it was getting to be fairly annoying to me.

And then Mundungus Fletcher of all people turned up. Dung looked worse than I have ever seen him before, his tatters still worse and his eyes bloodshot. He looked visibly upset and I invited him into my office. His appearance was surprising given that Dung has been a steady supplier of the more difficult substances we need in our products and has been making a fair amount of profit to say the least. It came out- it seemed that Dung had recently invested a fortune of his own on dirty informers to steal from a well known Dark Wizard- who had in his posession a collection of highly cursed artefacts. The Ministry of course gave out rewards for these artefacts- and Dung believed that by spending four hundred galleons, he could gain five thousand galleons- which he was sure the Ministry would have gifted him. His informant as it turned out was Dawlish who had just joined the Ministry after a stint at St Mungos and his brains had been addled up. Dung realized in the course of this great robbery that the "Dark Wizard" was poor old Dreyfuss Torbear- a well known wealthy collector whose collection of Dragon Tooth Objects made him unique. Torbear was a powerful wizard though and Dung barely managed to escape with all his informants and his operatives. Four hundred galleons down and Dung was down to his last sickle.

He requested me for a hundred galleons advance and told me that a payment of sixty galleons was due the next month which he wanted me to bring forward to about a hundred and sixty galleons. I refused point blank- and told him I could advance him a galleon or so only after consulting with Ron. This seemed to give him the creeps and soon he was begging me….and watching me refuse. At the end- he rose and with a majestic air bought a stone from his pocket and placed it on the table. He said he would part with the ring- a precious possession of his for a paltry two hundred galleons. I would have laughed aloud and sent Dung on his way –the ring was all frappled out and darkened by some horrible curse ages ago and not worth five galleons…..but there was something about this stone in the ring- it was not ordinary- well cut and set in a manner which made it look wonderfully destinitive. There was a symbol on the ring and on the stone if one saw closely and it seemed to be one of Dungs usual pilferings from some poor wizard or witch of their last artefacts. I do not know why but I somehow could not resist the ring. I was shocked to see myself walk to the money bag on my right and count out two hundred galleons. Judging by the Shock on Dung's face- he did not expect such generosity either and was rather taken aback. He was suddenly calculating if the ring was worth more- but the temptation of the money seemed too much to him. He thanked me and apparated in a pop before I could have second thoughts on the deal- having come to the not unreasonable conclusion that I was mad.

This dealing remaining seperately with me. The ring looked fascinating and after minutes of contemplation- I slipped it on. It was a perfect fit.

The fireplace- made a crackling sound. It was Angelina- she told me she would have to be staying for another two days at her sisters place and if it was okay. She was hurt by my more than happy sign of assent that she could.

I dozed of to sleep absently stroking on this ring- almost as though it was inviting me to stroke it.

**Part 2: **

"You Stupid Git!"- the sound woke me up with a start. It was a voice I had never heard for six crazy years since that laugh and the flash of green light..and I rose with a start. This had to be a dream…but no…the shop was too familiar. "You are not dreaming!"- the voice made me turn and I was horrified to see Fred standing there his face filled with concern and anger. My first thought was that he was a ghost (After I made sure it was not a dream by pinching myself on a couple of occasions) but he was not transparent like the others at Hogwarts had been and he was not a body- he looked very pale- colourless- in fact and his clothes were of the same colour- though they were the same robes he wore on the day he died.

I closed my eyes and opened them- willing this apparition gone and strangely enough to stay. But it was still there. "Its no use George!"- Fred exclaimed to me and looked straight at me.

I can still recollect the dialouge and have even penned it in one of my journals:

Self: Is that really you fred?

Fred: Who else did you think I was you one eared freak. Of course I am Fred but why have you disturbed me. I was happy enough there.

Self: There? I did not disturb you…whats going on..Fred tell me this is a dream.

Fred: Oh very clever George. It is not a dream. Put a muffilato curse in case others come in and keep me in all night. Of course they cant see me so they will think you have finally cracked and send you down to St Mungos.

(I put a muffilato on the door and looked back at him).

Self: How do you say I disturbed you?

Fred: You used the stone remember? How you found it I do not know but you used it. No one in Maldura can resist the summons of the stone.

Self: Which stone? (Suddenly realization struck me)- you mean the ring in my hand? This summoned you?

Fred: It is not a ring – a stone cast in a ring. The Stone is the resurrection stone. You remember the Hallows do you not? The Bedtime stories? The story is true and the stone you hold brings back people from the dead.

Self: Good God! I cant believe it. You are back……Fred I do not know how it happened but I now have you back with me…you cannot believe what is happening to the Business…how big we are…once you are back….

Fred: George!!! George!!! Get in into that thick skull of yours. I am dead- gone. I can never come back as the old fred. The Old Fred is finished. If you want to retain me here then the power of the stone will dictate that I stay but then you will be torturing me a hundred times more than the Killing curse which struck me. If you love me even a little…let me go..

Self: (I was crying now). So there it is….you leave me again….we can never….Fred it is too much. I miss you so damn much. People don't care now- nobody remembers but I do…is that so wrong..whats wrong in being with me?

Fred: George. Please listen to me. I cannot love and cannot feel affection. I can only advise you and I am advising you to send me back. If you want to talk to me…then I will talk to you but I must be confident that you will send me back the moment you are satisfied.

Self: Shall we talk? Shall we……..A lot of things happened and it was a very poor goodbye after all….

**The Talk: **

The Talk is recorded very secretly indeed and I have put it in a special Gringotts vault.

Self: What is Maldura Fred?

Fred: Great. Technical stuff. Maldura is the land of the dead. There is no hell or heaven just the dead and the undead…and that is you…

Self: Are everyone else who died also with you?

Fred: This is just great! A Congregation of the dead. No…but they are all somewhere here. I bump into them from time to time- Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Snape…even the stupid git Crabbe….we are different here of course- there is no hate we are all entities of maldura-the dead….the earthly emotions have left us the moment we died.

Self: Can this stone summon anyone?

Fred: Yes but do not be such a huge fool George. I came because I had to sort out your life. I have been seeing you and hating you for what you are becoming but this is my first chance. If you do summon anyone else- they may do you more harm than good. We have no affections of course- we know you all but we cannot do anything to help you. I am different. I want to help you.

Self: Help me?

Fred: Yes George you need help. Look at you. George Weasley the twin of Fred and one of the two terrible twins of Hogwarts and look at you now. You look like a zombie…..what have you done to yourself?

Self: Your death……it

Fred: Its been six years George. Remember what Dumbledore told you…Death is a beginning. Harry must know that. Death is not the end for me and life is just the beginning for you. I am happy- though I can feel no emotions- I would rather say I am at peace but look at you.

Self: Fred….

Fred: If the positions were reversed I would never be in your place George. I would have understood that you are gone, and I would have made by peace. Time is the healer- besides now you know that I am going on…going beyond and you should feel happy for me.

Self: (Weeping again)- But Fred- remember our business our…

Fred: Wake up George. Our Business? Its been six years. Don't you see Ron working his *** (We cant use language at Maldura which is offensive) off and building you an empire. It is Rons business now, you do nothing but mope. Have you not noticed how our brother sacrified his dream career for you? Cant you see how Mum worries not about me anymore but for you? Cant you see the love Angelina has for you? And you marrying her simply because you knocked her up one night and got her pregnant, What of your son? My namesake…and that does not make you want to look at him? Do you hate me George?

Self: Stop it….Stop it……Please Fred…

Fred: I am talking the truth my brother. You have let everyone suffer because you were too foolish to believe that I have moved on. You live in the past when the future awaits you. People like Ron, Angelina have been bending backwards for you and yet you keep moping and pining away for a brother who is dead. And I am George……I am Dead. Nothing can bring me alive as I told you. I grieve when I see you day after day if I can grieve so lets say you disturb my peace here.

Self: But……Can you see me?

Fred: Yes I can. I see them too but you most of all. Your happiness is my peace. I loved you when I was alive and we were brothers- but there is no Fred&George a single person- there was a Fred and there is a George- both were two fun filled young men who had a lot of fun. You still have the fun and you still have the excitement George- you were born with it. That's why Percy could never become you- nor Bill or Charlie or Ron. Its time you take that back.

Self: Your peace…..

Fred: My peace is based on your actions here brother. I will visit you from time to time of course but I cannot do anything except offer you insights on yourself. I would advise you never to see me again. The temptation is too much. You will try to force yourself to make attempts to make me living once again and will end your own life. I can come if summoned but my advise is you do not. Get rid of this ring and get on with your life.

Self; (After ten minutes of recollection)- can we talk for the last six years Fred.

Fred: …Ok though I know everything. I can never laugh or feel fun but go on…talk what you can.

And So We talked, as we never had- Fred and George the brothers once again. Talked about everything- the early days, the stone, the chamber of secrets, umbridge……till it was nearly ten.

Fred: George! I have to go. My essence is drained away.

Self: I am composed now Fred. You can go.

Fred: By the way George! Ron wants to be an Auror…you can see it in his heart and he has done wonders for this business. You could buy out his share…and give him money he has never seen eh….you know you still hold the purse strings for this business.

Self; I understand. I should have seen it but I will never forget this. I will not disappoint you again fred……until we meet again…

And he popped off with a bang and the spot where he stood still clammy to convince me it was no dream was uniquely blended with the floor.

I rushed to the fireplace- realizing how lucky I was- and how much I could have lost. Pop…Angelinas face came swimming into the fireplace….Angie I said- I want to see you Now! I am closing everything for a couple of days will send an Owl to Ron to explain. I love you and baby Fred and I am coming to see you and meet you!

I did not notice her shock or her surprise…but I knew one thing. George Weasley was back……and by god with a Bang.


	13. Special Moment 1: Ron and Hermione

Hi All!!!! This is the introduction of Specials. Specials will be written in Passive Voice by Me- rather than as being described as any of the Characters. This will include Proposals of Ron and Harry and their weddings. Childbirths as well.

Snapshots of course will also be included- essentially from the lesser important characters and Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN BY ANVILHAMMER NOT BY RON OR HERMIONE**

**SPECIAL MOMENT 1: RON AND HERMIONE **

**Ronald Bilius Weasley:**

**The Realization: **

Ronald Weasley knew the day he had seen her for the first time, since being released from the Hospital Ward- after the Sirius Black adventure- that she was the one for him. He could not help feel that way about anyone else. He knew instinctively- that she meant more to him than anyone else. Of cours there was that hidden worry- that she liked Harry and Harry liked her back. He was not the first to make that assumption. Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall and many anothers came to the same conclusion. This gave Ron a very miserable time. To Cushion the blow when it came, he tried to be rude, tried to date a veela and tried as hard as he could to make her miserable.

When she went out with Krum- he thought he had lost her for ever but he had not. When Harry told him about Cho- Rons heart had given a huge leap, this made him very Happy particularly when Hermione seemed to approve of this relationship rather than sulking (which she would have done if she had liked Harry in that way). However this was short lived. When Harry and Ginny got together- Ron was happy again both for himself and for his sister- but the fear kept gnawing him- was he a friend or was he more than that? His stupid relationship with Lavender Brown had been to purely annoy Hermione- and because he was furious with Krum and Hermione Kissing- but when he was poisoned- it was Hermione who had held hands with him (Harry had spilled the beans after they had destroyed the Locket Horcrux).

Finally after four long and confusing years- Ron was able to declare his love and Hermione giving him a weak smile, accepted it. She was in love with him for quite some time and everyone she said knew it except perhaps Ron himself.

There he was. Today was Six years since the day when he had told Hermione of his feelings. They were more than a couple, living together and so much in love. People who saw them fight could only envy such togetherness. Ron and Hermione….the perfect couple. It was time to move on…

**The Gift (By Ronald Bilius Weasley): **

For a very long time- I had nursed a secret ambition to own a house. A Good brick one, with many bedrooms, a garden, an orchard in the wizarding countryside. I looked left and under the sun for days together at a time for such a place. Thanks to the generosity of my brother George- who insisted that he buy out my share of the partnership for a whopping sum of money- I could actually afford a good place of my own.

Finally I found it. After twenty odd Houses (I could not afford a Manor- nor did I want a Cottage- something in between)- I found the perfect thing. Eight Bedrooms, Driveway, Magical Bedrooms (which could expand to accommodate more persons), a lovely kitchen, a wonderful living room and very good space. It was better than Grimmlaud Place- in that though it had three bedrooms less than Grimmauld Place- there was a garden with a apple tree.

The House was located in Mould on Wold- where Dumbledore- I was told was born. I took Harry first and then Mum and Dad. They were extremely happy. The House had been owned by a witch Merle McKinnon- sister of the famous brothers who had died fighting you know who- who worked in the Department of Mysteries as its head. It was a very reasonable price and well within my affordability- so snapped it righ there. It was a sort of Wedding Present to the two of us to raise our family in. I wanted her to name the house so left it at that.

The setting was now perfect. The House was ours and it was there I was going to propose.

**The Ring (By Ronald Bilius Weasley): **

Buying a ring is generally easy but when you want to buy it for the woman you want to spend your life with it becomes all the more tougher. I was not great at buying a ring so enlisted the help of a few married women I could. Fleur, Angelina and Audrey. Audrey scanned for rings through and through every single muggle shop- while Fleur and Angelina assisted by looking for rings at Amethyts and Rubies a popular wizarding jewelery store in Diagon Alley.

Nothing seemed to appeal to me. I scoured other shops at other locations but to no avail. Rings were there but nothing appealed to me and I decided to buy the ring seen by Fleur at Diagon Alley and was going to the following day- when I was advised by Bill to consult Griphook who was sort of our friend. I met Griphook at the Leaky Cauldron and asked his advise. He gave me a wicked sort of smile and told me to see him in a couple of days. When I did- he showed me the perfect ring- Goblin Silver encrusted with a beautiful diamond with engraving in Elvish which Griphook said meant "To you I bind with life of mine…."- sounded really nice. So despite having to pay him twice what I would have paid at Diagon alley- the ring was mine and I was ready to propose.

**The Venue (By Ronald Weasley): **

Where exactly would the great event be in? My first thought was to propose at the new house in the garden on one knee-but then I decided against it. The house would be another of the great surprises. So I decided to do it conventionally- at a dinner! But here Harry was against it- saying it was too common. George advised me to do it mid air in the broom- but that too was abandoned because Mione was not that great a flier.

So this question kept bugging me. I took advise from all and sundry including Mundungus (Do it away from the office was his advise- probably wanted to do some pilfering)- until finally I got the best idea of where to propose and how.

Mione had just finished her day at the House Elf Division- and had submitted her report on the House Elf Community at Worgenwald, Great Britain- to Amos Diggory. She was bushed. I was waiting for her when she apparated after work to our Apartment. Before she could come in- I was waiting for her. I told her we had to rush to Hogwarts- something had come up. Even before she could consider- I was already beside her with a handful of floo powder. We flooed right into the Griffyindor Common Room (thanks to Professor McGonagall who has approved my request and Parvati Patil who had a floo connection approved in a matter of seconds)- which was strangely empty. I led Mione to the great hall which was also deserted- and as she looked about in confusion- was on my knee. I remember what I said distinctly:

Hermione Granger! It was here when I saw you dancing with Krum that I realized I wanted to spend my life with you and without you I would have no life. I was in love with you from the very moment- I laid my eyes on you and to me you were everything. So I ask you knowing of my love for you- will you marry me?

I could see her eyes full of tears- probably recollecting the memories. Then slowly she nodded and I gave a sigh of relief- hooray I told myself. The claps came slowly at first and then they came on to the scene. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout of the old-the newer professors simply looking curious, Neville with a huge grin clapping the loudest. Harry rushed down to congratulate us….and the rest followed- a huge crowd- Luna, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean and Hagrid- before we apparated back to Diagon Alley not wanting to disrupt the school routine for too long.

She was my fiancee now- and we were going to get married. The idea was mine though it was thanks to the cooperation of Professor McGonagall and Assistant Professor Longbottom. At home (The Burrow) we had a celebration- Butterbeers, Assorted Pasties, Minced Lamb Pies, Cream Blacmange, Trifle, Three Sweet Puddings- it was excellent. The date of marriage was fixed on 22nd September 2004- seemed perfect. Mione- the future Mrs. Ron W apparated back to her parents house to inform her parents of the decision.

There it was….our engagement was announced in the Prophet and we received over a hundred OWLS from everyone we knew: Professor Slughorn (Congratulations Miss Granger on your engagement to Mr. Weatherbee), Kingsley, Aberforth, Cormac MacLaggen (Now in Scotland- the Git was hiding during the war), Victor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour and several others.

It was a very good period for the two of us….only the wedding had to be arranged.


	14. Snapshot: 26 July 2004 Ginny Weasley

**Snapshot: 26 July 2004**

**Ginevra Weasley:**

Engaged!!! To Harry Potter!!! It's a dream come true for me since the age of eleven when I dreamt of him almost everyday. Loving him until I thought he would never ever love me, and then to find out that he did care and then the war…the lousy war. Everything is over now. The challenge, the wait- Harry is now an Auror and works for the Ministry of Magic. My days as a Quidditch player are over as well. I love quidditch but also my family. I want to start a family more than wanting to score twenty goals in a game.

My last match was spectacular. We lost heavily though to Romania who won 540 to 260. I scored nine goals and was really good but Margot Dikker was better and scored thirty eight. We were knocked out of the semis. Romania defeated Bulgaria 310 to 220 to take the match. Krums last game was a sellout- and he caught the snitch yet again.

A Lot has gone on since Harry became an Auror, George and Ron dissolved the partnership-and Ron who was left rather a lot bought a pretty sweet house and a beautiful ring. My brother has indeed grown up. Hermione and Ron are to be married on 22nd September. Their wedding would really be a sweet and expected one I guess. The Kids are growing up really fast- Teddy is nearly seven now and the oldest- though his grans health is worrying me a lot. Vicky is close to four, Dom to two, Molly also to two and little fred to nearly one.

Harry proposed to me. After the spectacular Hogwarts proposal of Hermione, it was rather mundane and simple but I loved it. He proposed to me- immediately after I turned in my resignation for the Harpies (Seconds in time or Gwenog who was furious would have battered the boy who lived with a bludger and made him the boy who died). A small family get together at the Burrow followed. We decided not to spoil my brothers thunder- and to get married two months later in November- after Halloween and before Christmas. A lot has to be done of course, guest lists and plenty of work.

There is another proposal in the air. Yes Neville Longbottom has proposed to Hannah Abbott who has accepted. Mrs. Longbottom his grandmother is delighted with the proposal and Neville is the perfect sort to help Hannah bring up her little brother and sister. And guess who Luna is with now? Rolf Scamander- son of Newt Scamander who laughs playfully whenever she mentiones Knargles and Snorknacks (He came to the Burrow last Christmas). Seamus is dating a very nice witch who was home schooled- and Dean …don't know much of dean of course….no history but well.

Cho is a healer and a pretty good one I hear. An expert for women and for women's magical treatments and baths. She is dating Michael Corner though no proposals there. Have met her once or twice.

Careerwise- with his WWW out of the way- Ron is working on a regime to become an Auror. He is quite good actually and managed to defeat Harry in one of his mock sessions two times on five. He has gone to have a word with Kingsley. Hermione seems to be flying very high – she has been appointed youngest Deputy Head of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Yet she confided in me, that she really wanted to take a sabbatical and study magical law. She wanted to become a magical law enforcement official and one of the lawyers in our world in case you muggles do not follow.

Bill is now number two at Goblin Liason, Fleur making the galleons with her perfumes and having a factory at Barnaby Gollesson with twenty house elves- with their own community- the first of its kind in wizarding history. They are free and paid elves who can live, marry and reside quite happily. Percy is rising fast and seems particularly determined to stick to boring jobs, George is the old george now and doing very well for himself. He is to be purchasing a house somewhere in Sussex this week and to name it Weasley Manor. The first manor the weasleys have had in a century- maybe a millenium.

Nothing much has changed at Hogwarts I hear. Hagrid still showing his wonderful beasts on a regular basis, the teachers as fine as I can hear. Neville informs me that Professor Walter Snydell, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin is polite, humourous and nothing like Snape so that is a real relief for the reputation of the Slytherin house.

Not much news now! Oh yeah… Draco Malfoy was passed over again for a promotion. Looks like he would be breaking the record on staying at the same place without promotion- currently I think held by Dad. Ironic is it not? Not much news of the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini is back and currently learning Wandlore, Pansy Parkinson engaged to a young Slytherin Boy whom I have not heard much of. Except Draco- most of them remain the same-though much more cautious than before.

Gilderoy Lockhart! Remember him? He has been thoroughly exposed as a fraud last year by Ron at the Prophet- (Remember the Prophet is owned by George and Ron)- and Ron actually let Rita Skeeter write the article denouncing the great lockhart. I believe when Lockhart after a period of twelve years recovered his memory and began to pronounce himself as the man who defeated slytherins heir. Since Harry and Ron had risked their very necks to save my life from the same monster- I guess their feathers were slightly ruffled. There are nearly seven hundred and twenty cases of fraud and libel against Lockhart so Hermione is sure of enough work at the Magical Law Division if she wants- with Lockhart alone.

A last piece of news. Yesterday- Lucius Malfoy's parole was turned down. He is destined to spend the next eight years in prison with the next hearing being three years away. Draco did not seem distraught, as we expected but his mother did and nearly fainted. I did not witness the event but Harry did and told me all about it. That's what we do now- sitting at our place- and talking when he returns, I have cooked a few dinners but I really cannot wait to go to Grimmlaud place and use Kreacher to cook the meals.

Got to go…Meeting with the Prophets managing director. Interview for Quidditch Correspondent. Since my brothers own the paper- odds of hiring me?? Ludo Bagman anyone?


	15. Snapshot: 8 August 2004 Harry Potter

**Snapshot: 8 August 2004**

**Harry James Potter:**

Two weeks to go for the wedding. Two of my best friends tying the knot. Such a dullard I was not to see that budding love in front of my eyes probably since i saw him rush to defend her from Malfoy with a damaged wand. My workload has really been light and Kingsley has been generous enough to Ron- his training to commence only after a two week honeymoon and to Hermione- to give her a five week break (she is horrified of course!), with Ginny only beginning her employment as Quidditch Correspondent and because the season is over- she too is relatively free. So we have been spending a lot of time together- the four of us- sometimes travelling all over england and discussing what married life would be like. Ron wants a huge fancy wedding but not me- I want a very simple ceremony and a quiet one- though I very much doubt if Gin would agree to any of that.

Though as Hermione and Ginny spend most of their time shopping or discussing decorations or bridesmaid clothes- Ron and I have many a time spent hours together travelling to various remote corners of England. We travelled to Godrics Hollow a few times, even to Spinners End to see the Snape House. Visited some old monuments and generally killed times by visiting Hogwarts- to Hogsmeade to catch up on old times with Abe Dumbledore- who often regaled us with his brothers experiments and the stories of his goat patronus and how it saved our lives that night. We have finished shopping for my best man robes and Rons robes as well. I am best man for Ron. Ginny and Luna are bridesmaids.

George and I had discussed a bachelor party for Ron, but the idea had been ruled out as being too much muggle friendly. The Grangers and the Weasleys met last week to finalize the arrangements for the Granger-Weasley wedding. There are to be two weddings- one for wizards and one for the muggle relations of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Plenty of fuss is going on for Hermiones wedding dress. Madame Malkin insisted on making it and has made changes every single week without protest or complaint. Hannah is to be making the culinary arrangements with Molly Weasley, Jean Granger and Andromeda Tonks. So the wedding is pretty much on schedule.

I have realized the need to prepare my house for habitation in the near future. 12 Grimmauld Place is pretty decent and civil by the standards of the order days- but still nowhere near how a proper wizarding house should be- like Ron's new house is. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to lend me eight hogwarts house elves who under the leadership of Kreacher have been making the house pretty habitable actually. Out of the honor for Regulus- I have ordered his room to remain the same and actually locked. This has made kreacher far more understanding and helpful when it came to disposing off the other artefacts of course. The house actually looks pretty decent to say the least. The fireplace is connected to the Floo network now and you can apparate in and out- not on the doorstep.

Whilst McGonagall was lending me the Hogwarts Elves- when I had gone to Hogwarts on one of my alone visits (Ron was visiting a distant uncle to invite him)- she mentioned to me the need of someone needing to chronicle the life of Professor Severus Snape. "Everyone must know what he did and how much he suffered Potter"- she finished. Since Professor Snapes portrait was the only portrait not in the Headmaster's Room- it was necessary according to her that Snape's life was published and his portrait sketched by means of a book as a sign or token or remembrance. She informed me that she was thinking of retiring soon and wanted a book to be released before she could actively do so. Of course I was no writer- and I knew only three writers- one was the foul Rita Skeeter who could do nothing right-and would probably make Snape something much more different and demeaning, the second was Gilderoy Lockhart but somehow without memory charms he could not succeed and the third Batilda Bagshot had been dead.

Who knew Snape the best? Obviously the slytherins….but among them….then it hit me…Malfoy. Malfoy was his best student and Malfoy adored Snape for a long time- even at the end of the War, Malfoy had wept at the loss of his favourite professor. Malfoy could write a book on Severus Snape. He was not doing very well at the Ministry and perhaps this would make him genuinely take up writing. It was a great idea and I decided to consult Malfoy-obviously I would need to talk to a publisher first of course.

Draco had been working allmost six years without a single promotion and three times passed over. He was struggling and felt that the sins of the father…. When I made him the suggestion that he ought to write on Severus Snape- and gave him the precious memory vial I had got when Snape had died- he was actually choking. I knew he was the best person to write on Snape, he was talented and he actually knew the dark arts and had actually been a death eater. The money would be good if the books sold- I was assured by George- who had taken charge of a publishing business which had been defunct. George had agreed to publish the chronicles of Severus Snape and offered Malfoy Three Hundred Galleons Down plus a twelve percent royalties on every book sold (Hardbacks would be costing around 4 Galleons 9 Sickles and the Paperbacks would be 1 Galleon 16 Sickles). I don't think it was the money which inspired Malfoy. It was the relief from the monotony of continous disappointment. When the offer was finally crystallized though- he gave me a look which I believe was the closest to gratitude and thanks that a Malfoy could ever come up with. Hope things go well for him.

Ron has been increasingly nervous about the wedding but Hermione is basking in delight. She is excited to keep house and keeps getting tips from Fleur, Angelina and Audrey. Ron can afford to engage a house elf but Hermione would probably burst a vein. Hermiones plans to study magical law are quite cast now- she has four books and my guess is she would take them with her on her honeymoon. Preparations are full swing at the Burrow I believe as I see Mrs. Weasley at Diagon Alley every day shopping for decorations. Hannah promises me whenever I see her of a large slap up meal as anyone ever ate or enjoyed. The Hon. Minister of Magic- Kingsley Shacklebolt would himself be presiding over the marriage (He is qualified as a Marriage Wizard- which came as a shock) and the Prophet would be chronicling the wedding every day from tomorrow until the finish. Ron has promised me that my wedding which would mostly be around the second week of December would be equally well covered but instead of two weeks, it would be for two months.

All Hogwarts Professors it seems have been invited, even the ghosts (who cannot really attend as they cannot leave Hogwarts), a number of house elves (even Hermione has realized they cannot intermingle with guests but as a group they could still have their own fun. I still think of the horror of the moment when Hermione asks them if they are having fun. It would be the worst overkill of niceties ever. ), All our classmates and the DA, a number of ministry wizards, and relatives of Ron and Hermione- it would be a big list. Where they are going to organize the wedding is still to be a surprise but I hope its not the Burrow even for sentimentality….


	16. Special Moment 2: Wedding Preparations

A Few goofs were pointed out to me by Gag Hafrunt (Login Name). What I had meant was that Ron and Hermione- used the Floo network to go to the griffyindor common room (Hence the Floo Powder)- but I have made the corrections in that Chapter. Thanks for the corrections Gag!

Also thanks to Cinderpool for the constant encouragements and the go aheads! Any more reviews always welcome thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN BY VARIOUS CHARACTERS WHO ARE INVOLVED**

**SPECIAL MOMENT 2: The Wedding of the Century **

**The Planning (By Molly Weasley): **

Not always easy when your little boy is getting married. Somehow to me Ronnie was always a little boy. Bills marriage was during the height of a crisis, Percy and George married quietly and with very little ceremony- so Rons would be the first weasley wedding where we can be free and enjoy ourselves with very little opposition. No Ministry Traitors, Death Eaters or Sad and Upset Brothers to contend with. The confession I have to make was that I never imagined Hermione would end up with Ron. Unlike my dear daft Arthur- I knew Ron was in love from the moment he stalked home from School after his first year and announced Hermione Granger was a know it all. In his fourth year, when I saw the article Rita the wretch wrote- I was terrified for Ron. I actually thought Harry and Hermione..it seemed natural….not that Ron was….how do it put it. Nonetheless Harry assured me it was not true…and I was relieved. It was only when Harry told me very secretly that he was certain Ron & Hermione were in love but did not know it- was I particularly pleased. I love Hermione like my own girl /daughter and would really adore having her in the family.

The guest list is particularly difficult. Arthur announced the venue and I heaved a sign of relief. The Burrow had seen many weddings- and a different venue was a breath of fresh air. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had not told too many of their family what Hermione was doing- so instead- only Jean's Brother- Robert & Family would actually be coming. The Hogwarts list however was pretty huge. Of course only people we knew were being called- but that was still big enough. Even Argus Filch was on the list. Arthurs friends were many- but many important ministers were attending the wedding including the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Division- Merle McKinnon who had sold her house at Mould on the Wold to Ron recently and Amos Diggory- Hermiones Boss. Among the guests is Marvin Greyfriars McGonagall- who is Headmistress McGonagall's Nephew- the son of her younger sister who was 14 years younger to the Headmistress. We never knew about him- but he is here and guess why? He is presently with Charlie. Arthur still does not realize Charlies little problem- but I have and see no reason to disapprove of him. Marvin is Charlies boyfriend- no matter how much the Headmistress can crib. Then there is Hagrid…I only hope he will know not to bring some massive creature of sorts. Others would probably include Elphias Doge, Deladus Diggle and Hestia Jones and a few other order members. I have already informed Arthur of needing nearly two hundred messenger Owls by now.

Hermiones dress is really beautiful. Mrs. Granger and I have cried thrice over it. The Bridesmaids dresses are also pretty nice. For some reason- there is a fourth package which is unopened. Then Arthur, Myself, The Boys and their wives, Charlie have also bought excellent robes and dresses to wear most of them bought by Mrs. Malkin. Harrys robes as best man are similar to Ron. Harry has already asked Ron to be his best man I guess…and I shudder to think of the barest respite we shall be given when this wedding is finished- before we start planning for the big event in Harry and Ginnys life. My son in law Harry Potter!!! Life really is beautiful.

The list has been finalized and the Owls will be sent along. It is a rather long list but the important names are:

Hogwarts:

Head Mistress McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster Flitwick, Hagrid (I cannot address him as Professor), Professor Longbottom, Professor Gawain Robards (Ex-Auror and Teaches Defence against the Dark Arts), Professor Cornelius Fudge (Ex Minister and Teaches Muggle Studies) (I wanted him struck off but for some reason the children wanted him), Professor Sprout, Madame Hooch, Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector, Mr. Filch and Madame Pince.

Students and Friends (DA and others):

Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Ms. Patil and Ms. Patil, Mr. Peakes, Mr. Coote, Ms. Chang, Mr. Corner, Mr. Justin Fitch Fletchey, Mr. Ernie Macmillan, Mr. Dennis Creevey, Mr. Bem, Mr. Nigel, Ms. Brown, Mr. Boot, Mr. Abercrombie, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Scamander, Ms. Abbott, Lee Jordan (Cannot call him Mister), Mr. Davies and Ms. Bones

Ministry:

Minister Shacklebolt, Williamson, Savage, Proudfoot, McArthur and Rawlinson- all of the Auror Division, Arthurs juniors, Bill and Percy's secretaries and everyone in Hermione's division including Amos Diggory and Merle McKinnon.

Ex Friends:

Mr. Oliver Wood, Mr. Krum, Mr. Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Thomas (the Barman), Mr. Shunpike, Ms. Bell and Ms. Spinnet.

I have really not included Goblins and House Elves and am not sure why they are even included here…but then…it is their wedding.

**The Preparations (By Angelina Weasley):**

In charge of the general decorations, tables arrangement and the cake. It is a tiring job though- particularly the decorations. Never was very good at Charms and now in a lot of trouble because of it. I had to take the help of some of the others- particularly Ginny who seems a whiz at Charms. Hundreds of Miniatures of Ron and Hermione carved out of Ice- (cast with an unmeltable charm which ensures that the ice does not melt until the charm wears off which is usually after six hours or so) entwined together- floating all across the border of the hall or the venue, at a height of around eleven feet from the ground (I had to include Hagrid).

Then like Hogwarts- a false ceiling of illluminated candles just like Hogwarts- a gesture from Professor Flitwick who made it possible by making a small visit and finishing the job. A Lovely enchanted stream with swans floating in it- made by George on the western extremeties of the same. Flowers- Lillies, Roses- all of them sprinkled with the essence of Parchment, Freshly mown grass and lilacs- in the shapes of wizarding artefacts- books, miniature wizards, pointy hats, brooms etc etc etc. Cast around the poles –one pole standing on each edge- supported by four poles connected to the top of the four poles dug on the ground- were these flowers and the shapes.

I am one of the few who knew the venue – Grounds of Habberton Hall belonging to Gharish Hamilton Habberton whose house my George was planning to buy. The Grounds were massive and could accommodate the crowds without the least bit of bother. As for the tables, there were Thirty tables, each capable of accomodating ten. The tables were arranged in a circular formation- with five tables at the center being for the Groom, Bride and his family. The centermost table would have- Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Mr and Mrs Granger, George and Myself. Five tables would surround the center table in a concentric way and would have the rest of the weasley family and a few select classmates. Hagrid, Professor McGonagall would be included in these of course. The lists are very comprehensive indeed.

As for the cake- it is a four foot coconut cream with vanilla, chocolate and butterscotch icing- with four layers- on the top of which is a miniature Ron and Hermione- fully robed and dressed. The Miniature Ron is charmed to say when the cake is being cut "Good God! Is it time already!Wish I was back at Hogwarts" to which the Miniature Hermione is to be saying "Ron!!! How can you say that on your wedding day?". The Cake is a gift from Hogsmeade.

Most of my preparations are ready but the checking and re-checking is the difficult part. This is particularly because little Fred is very difficult to manage and in fact is already becoming a worthy successor to his famous uncle. But seriously with George back to his fun filled ways- it is seriously worth it…life is worth living is it not?

**The Preparations II (By Percival Ignatius Weasley):**

So another Weasley gets hitched. Poor Charlie…wonder when he can find a dragon living young girl of some sorts….the only Weasley not yet tying the knot. I have been put in charge of the organization of the guests arrival and departure. In this context I have been arranging many fireplaces to the floo network including the one in Mrs. Grangers House- only to know the Grangers were mortified of Floo Travel and would instead be arriving by side along apparition. Portkeys were organized all across Hogwarts- for the Professors, and the others as well. Audrey is in charge of the Honeymoon. We have selected Rio De Janerio in Brazil for the happy couple to spend their honeymoon in. We had to make sure the place was as less magical as possible- to ensure that Hermione somehow would not continue her pursuit of magical knowledge there. They would live like muggles- in a resort for a two week holiday- all paid for with muggle money by the Grangers, Dad and Mum as their Gift. It would be wonderful. Audrey and I went to Paris, George and Angelina have not yet gone on a honeymoon- they had Fred you see…and Bill and Fleur for a small honeymoon somewhere on the coast (You could not really honeymoon being in Voldemorts prime and being a non death eater you see). For some reason I cannot fathom- there is an air of mystery to this wedding and honeymoon. You see, there is a mysterious package in the bedroom of our flat which Audrey simply refuses to allow me to investigate- and to top it is her keeping the honeymoon details including the tickets a complete secret.

Nevertheless- my career at the Ministry is doing well. I am certain to become Head of Magical Artefacts Regulation one day. I do not have Ministerial Ambitions anymore- I am not qualified, being academically superior does not mean a damn thing and I know loyalty and faith come first in this quest. I still blame myself from Fred's death and wonder why I could not see it coming when I left home first in 1995.

Enough of the past though…what worries me more than ever is the new book published on Severus Snape. I do know that Snape was a good guy but with Malfoy writing the book…and George publishing it…seems sort of suspicious and strange. Hope there will be none of his pureblood praises and death eater work in general. There was a particular nasty piece of work- written by this muggle Adolf Hitler- a young muggle who was imperiused by Grindelwald and who wrote his memoirs in some book which caused a lot of muggle bloodshed…cannot remember the details now. Lets hope Malfoys work does not become another one of these.

Little Molly is getting really unmanageable. She is surprisingly a metamorphagus. She can change her hair colours just like Teddy. Imagine our surprise. She will finish Hogwarts as Head Girl and work for the Aurors before getting into Magical Law Enforcement and finally become the Minister for Magic. Thinking ahead is good..no matter what anyone else says.

Time for me to continue with the work of planning the transportation. Also to clear the skies for Brooms and Thestrals alike…not to mention Hagrids Motorbike. And yes..to solve this mystery of the Honeymoon and the Package.

**The Preparations III (By Dudley Dursley):**

Invited to the Wedding! Ron and Hermione. The feeling to be invited is pretty good actually but things have been rather topsy turvy lately. Somehow the things I was always terrified of have turned out good so far and surprises have been plentiful. I am still wondering why I was invited. Ron is a business partner- but now that he has quit the business….I am not a friend and I know that. I work hard and well for Ron and he pays me really well. His Brother has informed me that he intends to continue our arrangement and his sister in law-the pretty one is still an important business partner for Evanesco Line of Perfumes.

Still the surprises don't stop here. Mum received Grandpas old lawyer's son last week who informed her- to her surprise that her father- Grandpa Evans had a trust fund which was maturing this week. The fund had roughly four hundred thousand pounds (eighty thousand galleons I am an expert on the galleons now). Granpa had placed his money in this fund at the year of his death in 1979- for a twenty five year period and it was maturing now. His will stipulated that the sum would be split between Her and Lily or their survivors meaning Harry would be receiving the money. The Lawyer needed to see Harry- and Mum was wondering what to do- as without Harry the sum could not be taken out- when an invitation came to Mum and Dad. Dad was apoplectic but Mum has decided to go to the wedding. She still has no idea I am working with wizards- so she thinks I am accompanying her- rather than getting invited myself. I want her to think exactly that.

Meanwhile- Laura knows about wizards. And she is so happy and excited- I scarcely can believe it. She looked so like Dad- refusing to believe in Werewolves or Ghosts- but when Lavender bumped into her and began babbling- to her about the witches and my famous cousins- the cat was out of the bag. Laura insisted on meeting Harry and told him Dad and Mum had been perfectly horrible to him…everyone strangely enough liked her- and rather than driving her away from me- as I thought hearing this news would- this has bought her closer to me. This however puts me in the quandary- How can I take Laura and Mum together? If I take Laura- Mum will know I work with wizards- since I cannot receive an invitation otherwise…should I trust her and tell her the truth. Somehow I feel Mum will take it better than Dad.

I have been planning on the gift. Obviously Champagne and flowers will not do. I have to decide on the gift- and more importantly on how to break the news to Mum- whether I should do it before, during the wedding or allow Mum to find out. How the reactions will be.

Still being Mummys little boy you see. …….anyway see you at the wedding.

**Ron and Hermiones Wedding! The greatest wedding ever….and a surprise too. Find it as you wait……………………………………… Two Chapters dedicated only to the Wedding…as Ron and Hermione tie the knot. **


	17. Special Moment 3: The Greatest Wedding

The Greatest Wedding of the Century……here it is finally

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN BY ANVILHAMMER**

**SPECIAL MOMENT 3: Greatest Wedding Ever- 22****nd**** August 2004 **

**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WEDS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGERS **

**The Bride, The Groom and the Helpers: **

The Weasleys and Mr & Mrs Granger and Jean's brother Robert had decided to spend the night in one of the large family tents pitched on the grounds of the Hall George was going to buy. There were six tents pitched up- Ron-The Groom, His Best Man Harry, Seamus Finnigan and Charlie Weasley who had flown in from Romania three days ago- shared the first. The second was shared by- Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur and little Victoire, Dominique and Molly. The inhabitants of the third were Hermione-The Bride, Mr & Mrs Granger and the Robertses (Mrs. Grangers Brother and his wife) along with Hannah Abbott to help them ease into a magical tent. The fourth tent contained- Arthur, Molly, Uncle Tacred (Arthurs Uncle), Ginny and a Weasley cousin named Ralph (None of the weasleys had heard of him, Harry suspected even Mrs. Weasley had not). The Fifth Tent was for George, Angelina and baby Fred while the last tent was meant for a few weasley cousins and young McGonagall- Charlies 'Friend'.

At the stroke of five- every witch and wizard except the infants were up. Ron felt the butterflies in his stomach yet again….as he had been feeling for the last three days now. Harry anticipating the feeling- walked up to his best mate and talked him through knowing that when it was time for his own wedding- Ron would have to do the same…and Ron better be really great. Charlie and Seamus- dressed in their casuals- and joined Bill, Percy, George and Arthur for the work to do.

The Ground was bounded by Two small hillocks on the left and one rather larger hillock on the right. Charlie and Percy went to the hillock on the right- where guests would be arriving on Brooms or in the case of Hagrid- a flying motorbike. Charlie would help the guests in parking away their brooms, Percy would by apparation bring them to the main grounds. Arthur and Bill were going to one of the two hillocks on the left-where the Hogwarts staff and Ministry of Magic guests would be arriving by Portkeys. George and Seamus to the other hillock to receive the rest of the guests who would be arriving by floo network to the special fireplace constructed on the hillock….to receive them (Percys work connecting all the fireplaces to this special fireplace).

The Brides tent was already in chaos. Mrs Granger, Mrs Weasley and Ginny all had different ideas of making the Brides Hair and poor Hermiones hair was in three distinct bunches looking more like a anthill rather than being made of a particular fashion. Hermione suddenly felt her dress was too small and demanded to try it on….and refused to be consoled by any of them. Angelina, Fleur and Hannah were already at the wedding venue- Angelina and Fleur casting the charms and getting the decorations while Hannah was busy figuring out the food arrangements with Nicholas Castor- a Leaky Cauldron Employee through the Floo method of communication.

Everyone was really busy. The first guests appeared at the stroke of seven. Rubeus Hagrid and Aberforth Dumbledore came with Percy. They greeted Molly and Arthur with hugs. Hagrid quickly went back to join Bill and Arthur at the Hogwarts hillock- and Abe joined Hannah to help her discuss the drinks which the Hogs Head would be supplying. Both were dressed in their casuals- and their wedding robes were stashed away in the sixth tent. The guests were joined by Neville Longbottom who had apparated from the Common Room of Griffyindor's Fireplace rather than go by portkey. He greeted Hannah with a kiss before joining Harry, Ron and Seamus. Ron had acquired a shade of blue and green. He was terribly kept muttering to himself that he was not good enough for her…and she deserved better. Neville was extremely uncomfortable…and somehow felt he could not convince Ron. Harry was doing his best- reminding Ron of the love for Hermione and of Ron's ultimate love message to Hermione- realizing that if he left the tent- Seamus and Neville would probably succeed in driving Ron to the Himalayas. Seamus was drinking butterbeer and occasionally agreeing with Ron that Hermione was too good for him….before Harry stamped hard on his feet on more than one occasion.

Meanwhile- at last Hermione- seemed to have calmed down. Her hair was beautifully done. The work was magical- and it was done by Fleur. Mrs Granger-tears flowing down her face kissed her daughter really hard and hugged her. Mrs Weasley was next. Outside Mr. Granger and the Roberts were being taken on a very uncomfortable tour by two of the weasley cousins- who was showing them gnomes and talking to them about Demiguises. Mr. Roberts and Mrs. Roberts were orthodontists who nodded and kept looking to who himself was not much at ease.

The flow of Guests continued now: By seven forty five- Ernie McMillan, Justin Fitch Fletchey, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Luna and Rolf had all arrived- and were chattering noisily in one of the tables- the girls peeping into Hermiones tent and cooing at her hair and at her make up- while the boys kept yapping and giving occasional glances towards Ron's tent. Magically- like Hogwarts- the glasses filled up with Pumpkin Juice and Butterbeer and floated magically in the air- for guests to pick up and drink. When the guest would finish the drink- he simply had to leave the glass and it would go hovering again- completely filled again. More guests came now: Parvati Patil, Bem, Nigel, Dennis Creevey, Professors Flitwick, Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and god of god…Mr. Filch- dressed in his Sunday suit looking like a real character from one of those muggle comedies- with Mrs. Norris (Does he never leave that cat? Is she an Animagus…living sooo long- at least 13 years now). Cornelius Fudge in his bowler hat and Gawain Robards- both known to Arthur (who had finished receiving guests by now from his hillock)- greeting him warmly and sitting down to enjoy a pint or two of Ale. The place was buzzing by now……More and More Guests were apparating- causing Arthur to occasionally check if the anti muggle enchantments were still active or not.

The place was really filling up. Every table was now filled up- with Angelina arranging the guests according to the table. The Band- the Wandering Warlocks- had taken their positions and had finished their setting up- ready to begin. Dudley Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Laura had also arrived- escorted by Mundungus Fletcher who was entrusted by Ron to this task. Dung looked extremely pleased with himself (Later Petunia would discover her solid gold bracelet- a gift from dudley had been stolen and replaced with a magical braclet which dissappeared in front of her eyes). They sat in a corner table with Dudley praying nobody would come and talk to him.

At the stroke of Nine, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived. He greeted Arthur very warmly- dressed in his finest black robes. He walked to the other Ministry employees including Bill and Percy and shook hands- before moving to his former auror boss Gawain Robards who greeted him proudly and to his other former boss Cornelius Fudge who fidgeted uncomfortably. Kingsley arrived to the podium, flicking his wand and ensuring everything was ready at his end.

Inside- Harry had somehow convinced Ron to wear his new Robes. Harry had worn his. Everyone else had changed into their wedding Robes as well. Harry fidgeted in his pocket for Ron's ring and was delighted to see it still there. With a huge sigh of relief he moved towards the entrance of his tent- and walked out. Every one looked at them proudly- some exclaiming how good Ron looked (Ron was deeply desiring when he heard this to throw up and apparate away so Harry held his hands tighter from behind Rons robes). As they walked to the pew which was adjacent to the Center Table- he saw Hermione…and Ginny both wearing Wedding Dresses!!!!

**The Surprise and the Marriage: **

Ginny in her wedding finery??? How???-Before Harry could even wonder- Ron was whispering-"Sorry Harry! Could not go through it alone…Ginny was ok with it". Harry was surprised to realize that he had in fact feeling oddly happy. He loved Ginny so why not get married today? Looking at the guests he could see that they were as surprised as he was. "This was not your Idea"- it was a statement rather than a question- as Harry whispered. Ron was his best mate but his tact and understanding were pretty rustic to say the least. Ron looked sheepish as they continued to walk-"Actually Hermiones idea but Audrey and the girls thought it was a pretty good idea too"- he added- before finishing with –"But none of the men know…look at them..so confused…except Mum and Dad of course". Indeed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were grinning very widely standing at the Bridal Tent rather than being seated. Harry now knew why.

The music sounded- Hermione came out first- blushing escorted by her Father- Mr. Granger who looked very proud. Ginny came next looking so pretty in her wedding gown escorted by Mr. Weasley who looked more like a beetroot. Hermione stood near Ron, Harry near Ginny. Hermione gave Harry a wink and Harry smiled back. This was a big shock he realized but it could not have been better. Kingsleys voice sounded above the murmur and the silence was shocking:

"_Who gives away the Bride"- he asked gently- bride meaning Hermione. "I do"- Mr. Granger said as he walked Hermione closer to Ron whose nervousness had completely vanished which made Harry wonder if the whole thing had been an act. Kingsley nodded- before turning towards Ginny and asking the same question. "That's me Kingsley"- Arthur said enthusiastically before Molly gave a implying cough and Arthur hastily added…"I do". Kingsley smiled as Ginny came closer to Harry. _

_Kingsley: Dearly Beloved Witches and Wizards. We are here gathered in the presence of the magical governing us- to witness the matrimony of Ronald Bilius Weasley with Hermione Jean Granger (Mrs. Granger gave a dry sob) and of Harry James Potter with Ginevra Muriel Weasley (Hagrid gave a dry sob now and was anhiliated by a single glare from Professor McGonagall). _

_Kingsley (Turning to Hermione): Do you Hermione Jean Granger- take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawfully wedded Husband in sickness and health until death do you part? _

_Hermione (Smiling radiantly): I Do_

_Kingsley (Turning to Ronald): Do you Ronald Bilius Weasley- take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health until death do you part?_

_Ron (Rather proudly but with a pretended air of indifference that fooled noone): I Do_

_Kingsley (Asking the same questions to Harry and Ginny and receiving their I Do's as well): _

_Then by the power entrusted in me by the magical community- I declare Ronald and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny-Husband and Wife. _

He was walking away when Ron gave a loud shout- "Hey…what about the Kiss?". The guests roared with Laughter as Kingsley looked back smiling gently. Hermione reproached Ron but with a somewhat huge smile. Kingsley finished with a "you may now kiss the bride". Ron pressed his lips to Hermione and kissed her real hard. Harry took Ginny in his arms and gave her a real hard kiss. "You knew did you not Mrs. Potter"?- Harry said. Ginny gave him a shy smile- "I could not wait…I have waited too long for you Mr. Potter"? she added.

Ron with his arm around Hermione saw Luna Lovegood vaguely catching the bridal boquet. Parvati Patil caught the boquet thrown by Ginny. The two couples went to meet the guests…as Harry walked over to Hermione and told her –"I ought to kill you…but thanks…I love you for this". With a proud step with his young wife- Mr Potter walked forward to greet the guests.

Ron saw Hermiones face again and stroking her cheeks added- "The snotty girl who told me my spell was not a very good one…now my wife. I really love life…"- he added.

**Greeting the Guests and Lunch **

Every single Guest was furious with Harry. They somehow believed it was his idea to get married with Ron. Most were wild with Harry as they had bought only one gift and now there were two weddings. Despite this everyone was actually amused with the situation and shook Potter warmly by the hand.

Laura was hugged warmly by Fleur who saw Dudley cringing. "Havent you met Arry Dudley"? She asked him. Dudley gave a brief nod- and saw his mother glancing at him with an open mouth…"Dudders…"- she said in a hushed voice…"Do you know her"? Dudley saw Laura gaping at Petunia and gave a grunt which sounded exactly like Vernons. "Mum…I work with her. It is her perfumes really…"- he added and told her the whole truth. To his relief his mother did not seem to be that upset- once she was assured that none of his neighbours or the public knew who owned Evanesco line of perfumes….she actually seemed rather cheery. When Harry and Ginny came over to her- Harry clasped Dudleys hand rather hard with a grin, but Petunia gave him a very small nod which Harry reciprocated.

Ron was being cheered on by a number of Stalwarts from Hogwarts- including Michael Corner- whom Harry had heard was engaged to Cho. The Professors gave Harry and Ginny their best wishes- Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid had tears in their eyes when they blessed the Potters and the Weasleys.

Just as the last of the greetings finished- the four tables which were presumably empty were laden with so much food that they creaked under the weight. Rare Sides of Beef, Steak and Kidney Pies, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, Chipolatas, Gloucester Cheeses, Cornish and Pumpkin Pasties, Thick Large Slices of Boiled Ham, Huge Platters of Fried Shrimp, Oysters and Lobsters and Luncheon Meat accompanied by Sausage Rolls – magically filled on to the empty dishes placed on the table and everyone was soon enjoying a very delicious lunch. Cream Blacmange, Vanilla Ice Cream, and Trifle, Bread and Butter Pudding took up the second table, while the third and fourth tables were occupied by bottles of Wine- Claret, Sherry, Vermouth and Champagne. It was a feast fit for a king as Harry observed. Harry and Ginny sat on the table with Ron- discussing whether it would be a Honeymoon for four as opposed to a Honeymoon for two. Hermione gave a small smile and said yes. Harry was relieved- somehow despite his marriage to the girl of his dreams- he could not perceive a honeymoon alone. He felt he would not know what exactly to do.

"Potter! Weasley!"- it was Dennis Creevey- now twenty one years of age- and working hard with Ron's father. He bought out a Camera and flashed pictures-reminiscent of young Colin Creevey who had lost his life fighting Voldemort. Squeaky Deladus Diggle gave his heartiest congratulations to the couples and cried openly. Professor Horace Slughorn- or rather Ex Professor Slughorn- who had come – announced lifes happiness to the young couples- and gave his heartiest blessings once again to Harry and Ginny and Ralph and Hermione (Ron grunted grumpily). Of course the Goblins invited and the House Elves kept to themselves. The House elves were so uncomfortable to see wizards doing the arrangements instead of them that after fifteen minutes or so- they began to automatically do every bit of the work- despite Hermiones almost tearful pleas. The Goblins spoke only to Bill- and ate rather heartily- the five kinds of raw fungi and raw liver specifically for them and went without too many goodbyes (Ungrateful Gits-Seamus mentioned).

The Warlocks music was seriously pretty decent. Stubby Boardman- a former singer had come to accompany the Warlocks- and did a pretty good job too. Xenophilius Lovegood- still convinced that Stubby was Sirius Black- had addressed Boardman as Black- and despite the response- continued to keep glancing at Stubby/Sirius with great interest. Xeno was more interested in Stubby than in the relation between Luna and Rolf.

Dinner was finally finished and the plates automatically disappeared and the tables automatically cleaned. Arthur Weasleys booming voice was heard saying "Dear Ladies and Gentlemen! We have arranged Tents for our Guests for relaxation! The party resumes at six in the evening until late in the night….so please enjoy the moment with us".

Indeed- there were twenty or so Magical Tents- much larger than the ones in which Harry and others had spent the night in the grounds- Each Tent had seven or eight large rooms- and could occupy eight single people easily enough. Very few decided to take up Arthurs offer of Relaxation. Others decided to enjoy the moment. Ron & Hermione snuggled with each other in the privacy of their tent- discussing married life and the coming Honeymoon, Harry & Ginny were also discussing Grimmauld Place and Kreacher. Bill, Charlie, George and Angelina were playing two on two quidditch. Neville and Professor Sprout were discussing the advantages of Dreybange- a colourless liquid ooze from the fruit of a Asphinel Rooted Plan- Hannah who could understand nothing nodding sagely- making notes in her mind about tonights dinner. The Grangers, The Roberts and the Weasleys discussing the Honeymoon- with Molly constantly chiding Arthur for his interest in Aeroplanes. Most of the hogwart students were engaged in usual chitchat. The Warlocks, Abe, Mundungus and Hagrid were getting drunk and Hagrids- first meeting with Harry was being recited so loudly that Harry who was rubbing noses with Ginny unfortunately heard every word and groaned aloud.

Dudley and Laura were mingling with the Wizards and Petunia somehow decided not to reveal the details of the Evans will here. Dudley was horrified to find- Petunia talking to Molly Weasley regarding the signifance of a Goblin Silver Tiara- which unfortunately nobody wore today- as both Hermione and Ginny were sure- the other one would obviously be incomplete.

Everyone was anticipating a wonderful evening party and following that the two couples would rush off to Heathrow for a well deserved Honeymoon. Life just could not get better could it?


	18. Special Moment 3: The Greatest Wedding 2

Part 2 of the Greatest Wedding of this Century….at least in terms of the Grooms and Brides involved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN BY ANVILHAMMER**

**SPECIAL MOMENT 3: Greatest Wedding Ever- 22****nd**** August 2004 **

**HARRY JAMES POTTER WEDS GINEVRA MURIEL WEASLEY**

**The Evening Party and The Gifts: **

The Party in the evening was delayed from a six o clock start-mainly because most of the guests after a lovely afternoon of relaxation flocked off to someplace particular and started trickling back only after half past seven. Harry had a strange suspicion they had gone to buy him and Ginny gifts. Ron had also had the gift giving ceremony postponed so that no guest had to be embarassed handing a gift to Ron and Hermione and sheepishly informing Harry that he had thought there would only be a single wedding.

At Half past- the partys second phase began. Music became Metal Hits from the Warlocks as Stubby went home. Dancing became rougher. Several inspired wizards were proposing to young witches. Ernie Macmillan proposed to Parvati Patil who uncomfortably told him a no, Seamus proposed with great gusto to Sylvia his girlfriend- but without a ring. It was much worse when he asked to borrow a ring from someone in question. Dudley Dursley probably became the first muggle in the history of the world to propose marriage in his mothers presence though to his relief Petunia approved and Laura told him a very sweet yes.

Food was a tad bit different from lunch- the drink tables were covered with cans or bottles of fizzy drinks, muggle beer, pumpkin juice, cactus juice, orangeade and the food tables with Chicken Salads, Platefuls of Steak cooked Rare, Medium-Rare, Medium and Well done with a number of steaks cooked Raw (As Bill Weasley preferred), Vegetables cooked in a special sauce, Minced Lamb Stew, Strawberry shortcakes, Stewed Oysters and Sumptious Roast Pheasants. Hagrid was soon singing with Professor Slughorn, Charlie and Flitwick. As the rest of the guests including one by one of the Hogwarts students…then Dudley, Laura and Petunia (Petunia said goodbye to Ronald and wished him a best life- Ron pinched himself in front of her…genuinely sure he was dreaming- before Hermione convinced him of his being awake by stamping him hard on the feet), and soon the entire ground became a Weasley-Potter Zone as Hagrid became the last guest to leave after giving his gifts to Arthur rather than the actual couples.

The only problem was Percy Weasley who seemed uncomfortable though he said nothing and insisted nothing was wrong with him. Audrey who knew her husband like a book- instantly knew he was hiding something and wanted to ask him what the news was. Very soon- the information was shared between the rest of the Weasley clan with the exception of Ron and Harry.

Meanwhile- Hermione was already packing hers and Rons luggage. Systematically of course before they could review the gifts at the burrow...with Ginny, Harry and the rest of the family. There were four suitcases packed full of muggle clothing, snorkels, Swimming costumes, Swimming Trunks. Ron was lying there in a daze…..anticipating….She turned back and gave him a smile-"Its not as if you have been a Saint Ron! You have been through everything you know…". Ron nodded-"But it's a bit more of a kick when you are ……you know……."….Hermione got up and sat down hard on his side- "The word is making love Ron". "Yeah!"- Ron said uncomfortably- "Well its different when its your wife…..". Hermione- stared at him for a while and then fidgeted for a while-rummaging the drawer in the Tent- where most of her stuff was kept. She pulled out a large packet and placed in on top of their suitcase. "Whats that?"- Ron asked. "Spermicide…I put in in my …". "Oh!!!! Don't tell me…"- Ron appeared agitated. Hermione was a bit annoyed as she said "Oh sure!!!! The Hypocritical Saint that you are….".

The door burst open…as Harry and Ginny came in. "No Knocking!!!"-Ron observed. "Gotta be at the burrow living room in fifteen minutes"- Harry announced. Ron rose and nodded to Harry but Harry remained. "I need a few words with Hermione"- he said. Ron shrugged and beckoned Ginny who gave Harry a final kiss before going.

Harry looked at Hermione for a while before speaking- "So what gave you the idea?". Hermione gave him a smile- "You are disappointed?". Harry looked at her for a brief moment before saying "No! I am not. In fact if you did not plan this coup de at, I probably would never have……you know". Hermione nodded putting her arm around him- "She loves you so much it hurts…..and two weddings in the space of two months would be too much strain on the weasley". "But it was your thunder was it not?"- Harry asked her. "Your wedding, your greatest day and…"- at this point he was interrupted- "Harry…..everyone was delighted…I couldn't care less…I am no muggle…even less American…such expressions mean nothing to me…"- she gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek- "You are married now..and theres no escaping….lets go back to the Manor fireplace and apparate to the Burrow".

THE BURROW:

The gifts were plentiful and arranged in a heap. Systematically in fact to be precise. The Weasleys and the Grangers- had in addition to the Honeymoon arrangements had also gifted the two couples with special passes for snorkelling lessons underwater. Bill and Fleur- two large packages of Evanesco Products, Percy and Audrey- Muggle Cashmere Sweaters for the Girls and Leather Chain Mail Jackets for the boys, Charlie and George and Angelina- Two Broom Travellators- the latest in Broom Technology. The other gifts were too plentiful to describe but Hagrids gift was a very sweet one indeed- It was an extremely small kitten-kneazle which resembled crookshanks in every manner. Hermione was thrilled and named the bundle- "Crookie". Hagrids gift to the Potters- was a similar present- it was a little crup puppy –much to their amazement (They knew no wizard who had crups)-though the little tail had to be cropped off soon. The pup was named 'Haggus' after Hagrid. The Ministry of Magic had given the two couples- Gift vouchers for five hundred galleons each on any shop in Hogsmeade, Valick Victurn and Diagon Alley- or alternately to be encashed if they preferred money. The Hogwarts staff- had presented Harry and Ginny with a beautifully sculpted Golden magical clock- which transformed into Harrys or Ginnys face every hour and announced the time in their voice. They gave Ron and Hermione- a enchanted statue of a dwarf which after midnight became alive and guarded their property- immune to any curses and with a question seeking ability of a sphinx. Loads of muggle books and wizarding books had been gifted to Hermione and Ginny- titled 'House Keeping for Wizards' or 'House Keeping for British Housewives'. Hannah had given them a cookbook- a wizarding one with spells for superb food. Neville had gifted the two couples with Chudachunks- Special Cabbages- which could make a wizard immune for hours to love potions and other minor to medium effect portions and also give immunity from a majority of minor to medium hexes and curses.

Just as Hermione and Ginny finished giving instructions for little Crookie and Haggus- and were about to leave the Burrow to travel to the Airport- an uncomfortable Hagrid arrived outside the door….

**The Bad News: **

Hagrid was looking really akward as he stomped in. Looking at Harry and Ron- he glanced at Percy who shook his head. Harry and Ron looked at each other- half thinking- Hagrid had lost one or another of his favourite beast. He had mourned the death of Aragog, and Fluffy-both huge monsters to anyone else. But strangely Hagrid looked subdued…as Harry suddenly realized…something had happened after the party.

It was obvious- the others- Arthur, Bill, Percy had got the information before- and that only he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been spared the bad news. It was also obvious that Hagrid whose eyes were really red- was in a terrible dilemma whether to tell or not to tell Harry what the bad news was. Harry was also sure the bad news was not a beast who was dead or injured- had that been so- the others would not be looking so uncomfortable.

It was Molly who spoke first. "Hagrid!"- "We must tell Harry….we owe it to…". Arthur turned to face Harry and spoke in a cracking voice. "Please forgive us Harry! We got the news when the party was in full swing. Percy was the first one to get the news…but we did not want to spoil the greatest day of your lives.". He paused- as a fresh sob broke from Hagrid- causing Harry's insides to turn to ice. He glanced at Ron, Hermione and Ginny- all of whom were going through the same emotions- he could tell.

Arthur paused again as he continued- "Andromeda died in the afternoon. That's why she was not at the wedding. Winky found her dead- and asked Teddy for instructions. The boy is only seven years old and so was too confused to believe his gran was gone. Only after several hours did the elf resolve to apparate to Hogwarts to inform her Mistress- Headmistress McGonagall. When she realized that the Headmistress was not in her office- she waited until the night when Professor …rather Headmistress McGonagall came back to Hogwarts to inform her."

Harry was shattered at this news. Little Teddy- his godson now an orphan. Nobody living. Nobody at all….why on earth did he not realize Andromeda who had been to the Burrow for every party and every Christmas- did not turn up. She liked Ron and Hermione a lot too. Why did he not or anybody not go and bring her? How could she …..it was huge.

"What of Teddy?"- he asked in a voice that was scarcely his. Arthur spoke again- "The Minister of Magic is on to it right away…"- "Teddy will be living with his nearest relative and that is…". There was an akward pause before Ron completed angrily- "Malfoy….Narcissa Malfoy-the thing in womans clothing is to take care of teddy….". "No!"- Molly said- walking to the fireplace facing Harry at last with her tear streaked face- "Bart Tonks was Ted Tonks younger brother. A single man- and someone who knew Andromeda's origins. He is in the Muggle Army but will be retiring shortly. He loves Teddy and will not mind bringing up Teddy.". Harry felt his insides warming with relief- somehow he could not perceive Teddy growing with Narcissa Malfoy. "Teddy is Harrys Godson…..he should live with us"- it was Ginny who spoke firmly. Harry looked at her and realized he had never loved her more. "That's just what I told Kingsley"- Arthur added- "But wizarding law is specific- only if denied by their nearest relatives may godfathers come into the picture. It was why Harry was sent to his uncle and aunt. Of course….it was also because of the love curse of his mother"- Arthur said. "Besides…Kingsley does not feel you are qualified to raise little Teddy"- he hastily added seeing Harry and Ginnys simultaneous eruption-"Of course…you do realize…as newly weds you will soon have a family but Teddy is seven years old and requires handling that you may not be able to give…". "Mum!"-Ginny said "I am certain we can handle him better than a middle aged soldier who is single and a bachelor….not to mention a muggle….". "No arguments though!"- Arthur added- "Teddy will be bought up by his uncle- unless Bart Tonks refuses to do so- in which case- You and Ginny may formally adopt Teddy as your first son".

Harry nodded. Any plans of a honeymoon were blown out of his mind. "Arthur….is Teddy well of?? I mean financlally". Arthur nodded- "It is too soon to tell…but I think so. I remember Andromeda informing me of her Vault at Gringotts. It contained her share of gold before she married Ted Tonks- as a gift from her Grandfather. There were over twenty thousand galleons. She said despite her being struck off from the Family tree- the money was untouched. Out of pride, she had not gone near the vault but…"- he turned to Bill- "Bill spoke to Griphook a few minutes ago…and Griphook confidentially told Bill- Teddy could operate the vault- so that is enough money for Teddy to live on and to finish Hogwarts comfortably." Harry again nodded in relief.

He turned to Ron and Hermione- who were ready. "If you think we are going to this honeymoon now mate- I'll hex you so hard- youll forget Ginny was married to you"- Ron said and Harry smiled for the first time.

"Why not"- "Little Teddy can come with us cant he? The last thing we need is to have him over in a really gloomy atmosphere till his uncle comes back. He can have fun snorkelling…and he really does not understand death I think…so why not"?

The idea sounded really great and was enthusiastically approved by all Weasleys and Ron who kissed his wife hard. Ginny gave a smile and looked to Harry who was also smiling.

"First honeymoon in history where two honeymoon couples bring along a seven year old….well I agree if Bill allows us to bring Victoire with us as well…..she and Teddy can have real fun- cant they"- he said turning to Bill and Fleur. They looked at each other and gave a nod.

Hagrid was back to his old self. "I'll postpone the tickets until after the funeral"- Audrey announced. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione- the husbands and wives- made the decision to bring little teddy to the burrow and to take him and victoire to Rio De Janerio to have fthe fun of their lives.

Arthur and the others could only envy such maturity in these two couples who had wedded less than twelve hours ago.


	19. Snapshot: 16 March 2005 Hermione

**Snapshot: 16 March 2005**

**Hermione Jean Granger:**

The little muffin inside me is throwing up a tantrum again- so the break from studying the Wizarding Edict of Nannes vs Ackerley- and the Wizengamot dissent should wait for an hour or so I guess. Six months pregnant- with a craving for Strawberry ice cream and sometimes Mushrooms cooked in Cream is not a good proscpect when your Husband is in training in the Forests of Albania. Ginny's been having the same problem with Harry- as he has disappeared off to Egypt to fight a band of rebel wizards owing to a special request from the Egyptian Ministry of Magic. Both were very reluctant to go and it was only when we threatened to divorce them that they finally crept off….their owls come every day or so and we reply whenever we can. I am really worried that Ron's training will be interrupted by his worries for me.

Ginny and I are now living at our House- at Mould on Wold. Kreacher is assisting us brilliantly by throwing a tantrum whenever a single one of us did the most basic thing like making a cup of tea. Kreacher lives here now- proving the theory that House Elves were loyal to family-not to a House. Grimmauld Place is empty again. Ginny appreciates our house much more- it is modern and magical compared to Grimmauld place- which she feels is dark and creepy despite the renovations made by Harry over all these months. Molly is living with us here- and taking care of us. Mother comes and goes as frequently as she can- using the Floo network now. Fleur is pregnant again and hopes for a boy- she has had enough daughters. Ginny wants a daughter- and I want a son. Someone who looks just like my Ron.

'The Chronicles of Severus Snape' is an instant bestseller. Ocard Yoflam- which is nothing more than a scramble of Draco Malfoy- is indeed a terrific writer. He has described Severus Snape- so magnificiently- from his obscure rise as the son of local drunkard- Tobias Snape, to the half blood prince and best potions student since Dumbledore and Slughorn in the owl exam of 1975, to his true love (names not mentioned of course), to his mistake with the dark lord, to his being double agent to dumbledore and finally to his painful death. George sent me the manuscript and I loved what I read and gave the book an anonymous review. Draco's success has meant- his resignation from the Ministry of Magic. He has already signed a contract with George for a second book- 'The Dark Lord: Rise and Fall'- where he will be mentioning the role of the Malfoys and of Harry Potter. I can clearly say- Draco could be a modern wizard historian. His manners are much better as well. He sent his thanks to Harry and Ron and George (curt thanks but thanks nevertheless). And there are many who somehow have not realized Ocard is Draco. Could anyone be so shallow?

Hot news is that Umbridge has been relieved and had the audacity to ask back for her job. Of course Kingsley denied her the job but politely. She begged Professor McGonagall for a job and Professor McGonagall who seems to have inherited Professor Dumbledore's adept belief in reformation- has given Umbridge a job in Hogwarts. I am not sure what the job is but I don't think people like Umbridge can change…neither does Ron.

I must remember to send my apologies to Dudley and Laura. I could not attend their wedding. I heard about it from George and Angelina and from Fleur and Bill- who had been there. It was real fun. Harry's uncle turned from one colour to another when he realized there were four wizards at the wedding- and frankly Bill who had never seen Vernon- actually thought Vernon himself was a wizard. The bride and groom went to the Bahamas and have returned this week.

My healer at St Mungos- and also Ginny's- Healer Cho Chang- is also married and is now Cho Corner. She is a great healer and bears no grudge to Ginny which was Ginny's greatest suspicion until she realized Healer Smethyck- who was her original healer- took her to an ultrasound and she took to her heals and went with Cho. Seamus is also planning on a marriage- but whether anytime soon…cannot say. Charlie came clean to Arthur who was very disappointed but finally accepted his decision. Charlie is gay. It came out and everyone is okay with it. Draco I believe is dating young Astoria- seeing them at Diagon alley and his giving me a nod of recognition.

Another piece of news- Neville and Hannah were married last week. So secretly were they married that I came to know only when…of all people…Kreacher informed me. His grandmother had given him a gift- a portion of his grandfathers inheritance- with which he had bought the Leaky Cauldron and had converted its upstairs rooms into a four bedroomed flat. The Cauldron has been renovated now and Mrs. Hannah Longbottom is the landlady of the pub. The downstairs rooms are far better than ever and always occupied and the pubs food is the best in diagon alley.

Bart Tonks is a wonderful man. We met him after our honeymoon in Rio- which was excellent. All of us getting Snorkelling Licenses and Teddy promising marriage to Victoire in the beaches. Bart knew most of the wizard stuff and Teddy seems to have taken to Bart. Bart has retired and gone back to his old family home in Sussex where Teddy lives. Teddy will be coming to every Christmas and Halloween until he goes to school- to us with Bart- that too was a promise given.

Luna and Rolf are getting married next month- and Ginny and I have to go even though we look like cows. Our Friends are always worth going to and meeting in any case. Kreacher and Molly are not very happy about our proposed trip though. Kreacher still firmly opines that any pregnant woman cannot apparate beyond the bathroom keeping in with the customs of the Blacks.

And yes…I almost forgot. Two very important members of the wizarding community died in the last two months. Elphias Doge died at the age of one hundred and twenty three and Aberforth Dumbledore- one hundred and twenty. Abe left all his belongings to a trust fund- which he called the Ariana Dumbledore Trust Fund and left the Hogs Head to Hagrid and Neville- his only friends at Hogwarts.

My study of Magical Law is exhausting but I need a 'Decent Effort' at least to qualify to become an Understudy at the Division of Magical Law Practise. The grades include Excellent Effort – EE, Quite a Good Effort- QGE, Decent Effort- DE, Poor Effort- PE, Very Poor Effort-VPE and Are you Crazy?- AYC. Ron is certain that I can shoot through a EE right now- but I am convinced-I need another year. So I am on an unpaid break, not a problem with money now that Ron is earning quite a bit and we have enough gold in our vault at Diagon Alley. The birth of this small cute critter could stop everything for a year or two but the compensation of holding a baby and snuggling it would be priceless….

Oh….craving for Strawberries and Cream….gotta go….Bye

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE (BORN 24 JANUARY 1884 DIED 29 JANUARY 2004) - A GREAT BARMAN AND A FIGHTER TO THE END - REMEMBERING YOU ALWAYS- HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY, HAGRID, NEVILLE AND MINERVA MCGONAGALL**

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF ELPHIAS DOGE (BORN 2 NOVEMBER 1881 DIED 14 FEBRUARY 2004)- A WIZARD WHOSE COUNSEL WAS INVALUABLE AS AN ADVISOR- WE MISS YOU ELPHIAS- MINISTRY OF MAGIC & THE WEASLEY AND POTTER FAMILIES  
**


	20. Sneak Peek 1: The Chronicles of Snape

Hi All…….This is another Special included here…..This is the sneak peak at the Book- 'The Chronicles of Severus Snape….the First Chapter…written by OCARD YOFLAM. The characters are purely Ms. Rowlings and anyone else who has written a story with this title- Really sorry, please notify me and I will change it instantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SNEAK PEEK 1: THE CHRONICLES OF SEVERUS SNAPE (TO BE WRITTEN AS A SEPARATE STORY BY ANVILHAMMER)**

**Chapter Two: **

**The Boy from Spinners End ( An Small Portion of the Chapter of course…)**

**Note: Lily Potter is portrated as Lavinia Lloyd- but Harry Potters Foreword clearly says Snape loved his mother more than life itself and so the change was quite unnecessary. In the second edition onwards- the changes will not be so reflective and Lloyd's name will be changed back to Lavinia Evans.**

_And so there it was. The Young boy – saw the tragic effects of love. The handsome young man- whom his mother had loved and married- had in front of his own eye transformed into a monster- a monster who tormented his mother more than once. Who abused her, who beat her and who screamed and hurt her more than once. And yet he saw his mother not raise a finger to the man who was destroying her-morally and physically. Was this love? Was it so temporary? He would never fall in love…he hated the word. _

_And then there she was…the most beautiful thing he had ever seen- and she was one of his kind. She was the daughter of the kind hearted muggle who had employed his father before his father had put his hand in the company till. Mr. Ebert Lloyd- refused to formally file charges and instead gave a sum to help Mrs. Snape with her family. The same could not be told of his wife- 'Patricia Kinselworth Lloyd'- a snob with a nose always in the air. The woman hated him and his family and called them 'Creatures'. Was young Lavinia Lloyd- the same? Would she laugh and jeer at him? He did not know yet….as he cautiously advanced on to her. She was playing with toads and looked so beautiful….how could she do this to him? How could this be happening? _

_The young boy learnt the meaning of true love at that instant. Somehow he knew he would face the worst dangers for this girl..he would die for her- (which of course he did). He knew what true love was though it would take him a further ten years to realize it- if you loved someone truly you would not care whether that someone loved you in return…but instead would make every effort to make sure that the someone you loved was happy always. _

_For some reason- he backed away without talking to her. Was he scared? Perhaps he had a premonition- nobody knew. He was still Severus Snape- and he would be a great wizard and one day marry Lavinia Lloyd with a ceremony people would remember all the time._

**Chapter Six: **

**Severus Snape At Hogwarts ( An Small Portion of the Chapter of course…)**

**Note: Lily Potter is portrated as Lavinia Lloyd- but Harry Potters Foreword clearly says Snape loved his mother more than life itself and so the change was quite unnecessary. In the second edition onwards- the changes will not be so reflective and Lloyd's name will be changed back to Lavinia Evans.**

_Severus was a talented student. There was no doubt about it. He was extremely good at Potions and his professor Horace Slughorn often compared him with Lavinia Lloyd- the two competing for the top spot. Horace Slughorn now in retirement often quotes "I think Severus was much better…but I could see that he always managed to ensure that Lavinia's potions were better than this own-and he would do so deliberately. I definitely saw him as a Healer or a celebrated Potioneer'. Severus was also adept at Charms and Transfiguration but despite his talent- he lacked two things he would have given his right hand for- Quidditch and Wealth. His poverty was a joke to many who made fun of his clothes, of his lack of funds, of his messy appearance and of his tattered books. _

_Among his few friends was Lavinia Lloyd, she did not seem to look at him- at the level other students had. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn- since retired from Hogwarts as Care of Magical Creatures professor claimed "I was not alone among those who thought Lavinia and Severus would end up together. They behaved like Husband and Wife. He hexed and jinxed anyone who was in the least rude to her". The Griffyindor table was a nightmare for Severus and their taunts and jeers made him so badly nervous with himself- he could not refine himself. _

_It was his friends the Slytherins who gave him the respect- he deserved. Lucius Malfoy- the prefect was one of his best well wishers. Lucius was the one who with other Slytherins told him that talent was the only thing a wizard needed. Money could be made through talents alone…and he liked that. He liked being with the Wizards who gave him the respect he required- the affection he required- and he knew he would be in their debt for the care shown for him towards them._

**Chapter Ten: **

**The Dark Servant ( An Small Portion of the Chapter of course…)**

**Note: Lily Potter is portrated as Lavinia Lloyd- but Harry Potters Foreword clearly says Snape loved his mother more than life itself and so the change was quite unnecessary. In the second edition onwards- the changes will not be so reflective and Lloyd's name will be changed back to Lavinia Evans.**

_Severus Snape intrigued the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was different from the others. Most of his servants stank and reeked of fear. Not Severus- he did not fear Voldemort. Voldemort somehow could not penetrate through Severus. Severus was with him for Glory and for Pride- nothing else. This seemed to please Voldemort- who made Severus one of the members of his inner circle. _

_Snape was to say the least mortified by the Killings- Voldemort and his followers were doing. After eleven months as a Death Eater- Severus Snape and his closest Death Eater Friend- Regulus Arcatrus Black (Who was another bold warrior who turned against the Fiend Voldemort) decided to rebel. They did not fear death, and decided to try to hold their own against Voldemort. Severus travelled to see for the last time his beloved Lavinia and to inform her that he loved her deeply and would leave everything for her. However he soon came to know that Lavinia was married to James Potter. This everyone close to Snape believes crushed Snape to the bone. His ties to the good were snapped very horribly and he did not care for that anymore. He had nowhere to go. The love that bound him to the essential truth was crumbled and he decided to go back to Voldemort. _

_Was Snape destroyed by Lavinia's actions? No. He knew he still loved her- he realized True love then. He would protect her if he could and he knew that. He knew then that the tie to Lavinia- the hearts tie could not be severed and was above all his loyalties including the loyalty to Voldemort himself._


	21. Snapshot: 4 August 2005 Arthur Weasley

**WELCOME TO JAMES SIRIUS POTTER- BORN 4 JUNE 2005- BY THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY AND J. MUGGLE FANS. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Snapshot: 4 August 2005**

**Arthur Weasley:**

Oh the feelings of a father at this stage…mingled with Joys and sorrows. Joy for a few, sorrow for a few others. The feeling can be genuinely crippling and one certainly has no idea how to react.

I am Arthur Weasley, Head of the Department for Wizard Liason, and among the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. I have a wonderful and loving family- my wife Molly, my sons- Bill who is Deputy Head of the Department for Goblin Liason- a sub division of the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, His wife Fleur- An independent businesswoman manufacturing perfumes sold and packaged under the brand Evanesco to muggles, Second Son Charlie- a Dragon Trainer in Romania, Third Son Percy- Deputy Head of the Department for Regulation of Magical Artefacts, Fourth Son George- An Independent Businessman and the Sole Owner of Weasley Group- now consisting of Weasleys Entertainment, Weasley Publications and Weasley Muggle Accessories, Fifth Son Ronald- Accredited Trainee Auror and Former Business Whiz, his wife Hermione- youngest and most successful witch at the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures- and youngest head for a brief period of the newly formed- House Elf Division and finally Daughter Ginevra Weasley- former quidditch champion for the harpies and england seeker and her husband Harry Potter- arguably the most famous wizard after Albus Dumbledore in contempory times.

Why then am I so unhappy? The happinesses are many- grandchildren- Victoire- now five years old, Dominique- now two, Molly-also two, Freddy- one year old and now James- two months exactly. Yet the unhappinesses are equally stressing. Hermione and Ron lost their boy- four hours after he was born. It happened so suddenly- I still shudder to think of it. One moment we are there celebrating over the double births of young James (Already named James Sirius Potter) and young Arthur (Arthur John Weasley) –and the next moment- Healer Corner arrives in a flood of tears and informs us that baby Arthur passed away. There was nothing they could do. Ron was so badly shaken- we thought he would fade away- and yet I have never been more proud of him. He was so strong- particularly as I had thought Hermione to be the stronger one. She wept and wept and he held her. The day was mourned for the loss of baby Arthur rather than the birth of Baby James who Hagrid claimed later resembled his late paternal grandfather.

Ron & Hermione- were civil a few days later but it was obvious- they were shattered. Ron buried his son in the garden of their house and had a headstone for Arthur John Weasley (Born 2005 Died 2005). For a few days- they stayed alone ignoring all of us. Even Harry and Ginny- who were shaken for them more than being happy for the birth of their own son. And then Kingsley came to see me- he informed me that Ron had offered his resignation from the Auror Program- he needed to be with his wife. I was not surprised- but the time had come to be a father. We tackled the problem together-myself, Harry and the others. It was George who came up with the brainwave- he announced to everyone after a detailed talk with Kingsley that the Program was usually in the Forests of Albania- closest to Albania's Ksamil Islands- and that he had rented a cottage there- a comfortable five roomed cottage- owned by a muggle lady. If Ron & Hermione stayed in this cottage for the duration of his training- Kingsley had agreed that Ron could go home for the night- as a special concession to the Weasley Branch.

We discussed this with Hermione- expecting an emphatic no and wishing for one- but to our surprise- she seemed delighted with the proposal. She confided to Molly- that she could not bear to see James with Ginny and was terrified that she might actually start feeling jealous (Nonsense- I knew Hermione but I guess she knew herself lesser than we all did). Harry and Ron had a heart to heart talk- and their friendship strengthened. Around two weeks ago- Ron and Hermione left for their new cottage- in Albania- to be left alone for a while. I do hope they will be back by Christmas. Healer Corner assures me Hermione will be able to have a dozen children at least or maybe more. Ron believes the child died because of mishandling and as a result has developed a huge grudge to Healer Corner but we think he is being irrational.

As for Charlie- young McGonagall- Minerva's nephew and his 'partner' is dead. Died in a brutal accident with a Opaleye last week. Charlie is badly shaken. He is here since and has been requiring our constant attention. He eats less and is more obessed with quitting the damn dragon profession and looking for something around London like the first Wizarding Zoo- which has been the dream of young Magizoologist Dennis Creevey and older demon lover Hagrid.

I often contemplate retirement- to be at home with Molly and to be there for the children and the grandchildren- but somehow I feel the children are far stronger this way. Molly spends time almost equally with Bill, Percy, George and Ginny- and their kids- as do I-every Sunday I can spare. I have the key to Ron's home- and have his instructions not to let it out to anyone whatever the situation might be.

We weasleys are growing really important in the community- The Weasley Manor- where George and Angelina live is among the biggest buildings in the area, The Shell Grange- where Bill and Fleur live, Ron & Hermiones Home- Newly Christened-'Beginnings'- all the young weasleys being important in the magical community- be it wealth, fame, success or importance. Times really must be changing.

Oh yes….the appeals of Yaxley and Runcorn were turned down badly. They wanted early release but the appeals were denied. They are still good to go for seven more years. I am glad Draco is becoming a success as an Author, he is one young man who is improving his views real fast. One of the very few death eaters I sincerely believe has reformed for good. His wedding with Astoria is making headlines everywhere. The couple have been gifted a Manor in Peaking, Hampshire – by Astoria's father. I wish them all the best.

As for Luna and Rolf- their marriage was a success. I personally went along with my two pregnant daughter and daughter in law (then pregnant). It was a joyous event as Rolf was marrying at a young age of twenty eight. His grandfather Newt had married at fifty and had had Lysander- Rolfs father at the age of fifty two in 1949 (when he could find free time from all those magical beasts)- for a period- Newt now a hundred and seven had been fearing dying without great grandchildren-but now there was hope. Of course- two weeks or so later- Lunas father Xenophilus Lovegood aged fifty eight- was crushed by an Erumpent- in the shores of Africa- when Xeno had chased the creature believing he had found the Crumpled Horned Snorknack at last. A mixed bag of events of luna really.

The fact is that Percy has bought the Lovegood house from Luna who inherited it and had no intention of living there. Luna Scamander lived with her husband in Norfolk- and so sold it on rather good terms to Percy. So Percy lives nearest to us- and finally has a house to raise little molly in.

Time is running by…and I have started missing my youngest boy already. I hope he genuinely is ok and soon he and hermione can get back to London. It is now my most fervent desire. Ginny will start work from next month- so little james will be spending time with Grandma Weasley. Good thing to look forward to I hope.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF XENOPHILIUS ODDBALL LOVEGOOD – BORN 7 OCTOBER 1946 DIED 3 JULY 2005- FROM LOVING DAUGHTER LUNA, SON IN LAW ROLF and MAGICAL FRIENDS- THE POTTERS AND THE WEASLEYS – MAY HE FIND AND SEEK THE SNORKNACK IN HEAVEN AND BEYOND…**

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF ARTHUR JOHN WEASLEY- BORN 4 JUNE 2005 DIED 4 JUNE 2005. GOD BLESS YOU AND HOPE YOU ARE REBORN TO THE SAME WONDERFUL PARENTS. **


	22. Snapshot: 26 December 2005 Harry Potter

**Snapshot: 26 December 2005**

**Harry James Potter:**

Two near misses on my life last week. Both of them at home- not at work. Escaped from two heart attacks- both thanks to my dear son James- the proud namesake of his paternal grandfather. The kid is too much. At six months- he creates more havoc than any normal young wizard I have seen. He was nearly roasted when he was caught playing with Ashwinder Eggs- luckily spotted by Haggus who somehow brought me to the place and i froze the eggs with seconds to go. The second occasion was when the sweet little boy- thought- I don't know why- that kreachers cupboard was a fantasy land- and crept up there somehow locking it and nearly suffocating- before Kreacher and Haggus found him- and Kreacher punished himself badly despite my orders not to- and then punished himself again for disobeying my orders.

Christmas of course- was not the same without Ron and Hermione. No Owls, No Messages, No communications from them. The only way I know they are alive is through the Auror Department who informed me that Ron is among the top of their trainees- his skills are excellent and there seems to be an anger within him. I miss him so much. I have no friend as his equal. Its as though a part of me has vanished. Christmas nonetheless was at the Burrow- where we had a good feast and spoke of things that passed. There is very little news- except that Bill and Fleur had a son at last- Louis Arthur Weasley- was born on 8 October 2005 and looks very much like his mother- beautiful and elegant to say the least.

Teddy is growing up real fast- and in three years time- he too will board the Hogwarts Express and go to Hogwarts to start his wizarding journey. Bart Tonks bought him to the Burrow as promised and we enjoyed his company and his experiences especially in the recent mesopotamian war (muggles call it the iraq war of course). He and Victoire are really hitting it off – and as kids could be called a couple. Teddy seldom fights and Victoire's one eighth veela characterstics are showing on everyone except him. His docility is thus a mystery to the others.

Lavender Brown- remember her? She is surprisingly developing quite a reputation as a seer. She has finished her study at the Society of Advanced Seers- and is said to be genuinely good. She will be assisting Professor Sybil Trelawney for Divinition- though in a different classroom. McGonagall herself admits Lavender is quite good- and seems to have a gift-so the gifted students will be going to Lavender while the more sneaky ones like Ron and I once upon a time will continue to go and make up predictions to Professor Trelawney. I knew all this information because- I had my first lecture- for Defence against the Dark arts- invited by Gawain Robards the DADA Professor and Neville Longbottom- the Herbology Assistant Professor and Head of the DA. It was a good lecture I gather- for the applause I received at the end of the class was terrific. I had dinner with Neville and Hannah- Neville living at the Leaky Cauldron- and his favourite students receiving special Hannah brewed meals. Hannah is expecting a child- Neville tells me so I am delighted for him. Oh by the way- Dolores Umbridge works at Hogwarts- as a counsellor or something and I am told she is very mellow and humble. I snort even as I say it.

Then there was the case of Dean Thomas. Dean and I had never been close- and for the last year or so even Seamus once his best buddy saw very less of Dean. I knew why-only now. Fenrir Greyback the Werewolf- was killed. The Killing curse was used on him. His body was found in such a horrible condition that even the most experienced hit wizards from the magical law enforcement division threw up. It was badly disfigured as though a thousand or so sectumsepras had been used. Scabior who was Fenrirs companion who had somehow escaped Azkaban was also found dead-in the same gruesome manner. Who had killed them? Thanks to advanced memory extraction techniques of Merle McKinnon- the head of magical law enforcement- we discovered the killers to be Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Susan Bones. They had waited for Greyback to be released before killing him and Scabior like dogs. Dean, Parvati and Susan avenged their families which had been killed by Greyback and Co and did not resist arrest.

Guess what happened at their Trial? One Wizard at the Wizengamot wanted to sentence Dean to ten years in Azkaban for not killing Scabiors family and another bitterly scolded the three for not cutting them further and further. In short- the three were acquitted in five minutes with fourteen nominations for awarding them Order of Merlins….seems the death eater hatred is still fervently there.

Dean's employment with the Department for Muggle Liason Continues- and he is steadily rising. He and Parvati are a couple now- and are expected to announce their engagement anyday.

As for Ginny and Me- well Ginny's expecting again. It happened so suddenly- I am still reeling. Arthur and the others chide me for having somehow got the Weasley gene for having kids. To tell you the truth I am not too excited- James is enough for me for a century or so…having another…gives me shudders. Ginny is excited and hopes it is a girl- a little sister for James. George snorts having bet fifty galleons on it being a boy.

We havent told Ron and Hermione yet. We have no news of how they are getting along. How Hermiones studies are getting along and how or what they plan to do? Do they plan to come back to England or continue in Albania?

As for my days- my days as an Auror are really boring. Very little work to do these days- so training all over again and visiting the Dementor Island to oversee the Dementor Security Wizards. Most of my work is to oversee James and to take care of Ginny who after two months on the job announced maternity leave again. Of course since her Brother George owns the Prophet – she can take leave anytime she wishes- one of the blood tie advantages. All we long to see is Ron & Hermione back and happy again….just wish that would happen….if that does- a Patronus would not be too difficult.


	23. Snapshot: 27 May 2006 Hermione

**Snapshot: 27 May 2006**

**Hermione Jean Granger:**

Pregnant again. Terrified again. I have never been an atheist but now I have prayed to every god I know….hoping somehow that baby ron survives and we have good news. In Albania- we have no healers- no magical folk for miles around- except Old Mrs. Rose Dennothy- the seventy eight year old muggle missionary head- whose cottage we have rented. Mrs Dennothy- or Rose as I call her- is one of the nicest, kindest women I have ever met in my whole life. She was the head of a Christian Missionary in Albania- and has now retired choosing to live in Ksamil. She lives in a small one roomed cottage and lives on the rent she makes from the cottage we stay in. She is the only company besides Ron- she cooks for us, talks to us and in general is our only source of strength and energy.

When little Arthur died- we thought our lives would never be the same again. I missed Ron so much..even if he was away for a few hours. I wanted him to be with me, on my bed, in his arms I wanted to sleep. Ron too was always angry- not at me but at the world- he used his anger at Arthurs death- on his fellow trainees and on the tasks he was set out to do. For a while we felt life was drifting apart- when Rose came in to help us out. Rose and I have lunch everyday- while she and I read literary muggle classics- her favourite book is 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'- by Victor Hugo- who I feel she regards as god. Ron and I are always joined for Dinner –by Rose as well. When I got pregnant again- Rose took care of me the muggle way and still takes care of me. Ron still hates St Mungos and Cho- so instead he has agreed to see me in the care of Rose. Everything is in the muggle way- no magic of any sort- Ron insists- having had too bad experience of magic or any kind.

I wonder how Harry and Ginny and little James are getting along. Of course there was no way I could ever be jealous of Ginny for having James but I wanted out- to escape their looks of pity and to be alone for a while. I still have the fear that this little one will share the fate of his or her brother and that always makes me miserable. Ron is always there to reassure me- his maturity amazes me though I am sure he has the same fears within himself. With hardly one month to go- Ron's anxiety is clear in his behaviour. We havent had any visitor –unless you included Rose, or Rons fellow Trainees- and that has helped us quite a bit. Just me, ron, Crookie and Pig- along with Rose's company has healed the wound that breached us so badly.

Ron- was encouraged to read 'The Hunchback of Notre Damme'-by Rose and he enjoyed it a lot I guess. He was always discussing Hugos strengths and Quasimodos situation with a lot of enthusiasm which put aside his anxiety for a while at least.

Last Wednesday, though Rose insisted that I have my delivery in London at St Mungos (She knows everything about us and did not seem the least bit perturbed)- as there were no medical facilities of reputation in Ksamil. Ron was sullen but we realized pretty soon that Rose was right- that we had to go to London to have the delivery there. This was seemingly scary as it seemed a repetition- but then it was the best move for us and we had to go. So Ron has got his approval for a fourteen day leave- subject to extension and we leave tomorrow. Yesterday night Rose met us for dinner- and made us promise her that if the child was hale and hearty- we would never return to see her again at Ksamil, no matter how. This shocked both of us as she was a very close friend. We begged her to come with us to London but she has refused. She is very serious on the promise- and warned us not to renege it. We of course have agreed- how could we refuse for a woman who has done so much for us?

So we leave tomorrow for London- to old London- but not in our home. We want nobody to know we have arrived. We shall be staying at Cornwall- Ron has got us a cottage there- until it is time to have the baby, and then…then we shall see…I really hate pessimism and do pray for the happiness of our little family.

Readers…..please pray for us- will you not?


	24. Special Moment 4: The Births

The Birth: The Birth of Little Albus and Rose…and also of Scorpius- three children born around the same time….on the same day….at the same place…St Mungos…Narrative told by Anvilhammer, and the other characters involved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WRITTEN BY ANVILHAMMER**

**SPECIAL MOMENT 4: The Birth- 26 June 2006 **

**St Mungos Hospital**

**Room Number 496**

**Maternity Ward**

**The Potters: **

"Great News Hon!"- Harry announced- as he bounced into their room- watching his pregnant wife clutching the bedstead in pain. Another of those he realized and looked towards Molly who was nodding. This little guy or girl was giving Gin more trouble than James- who was currently in bed- thoroughly annoyed at the thought of being disturbed from his mothers warm arms and being deposited with Audrey and Percy.

"Whats the news?"- Ginny asked- her teeth gritted in pain looking particularly unpleasant. "Cho is here….said the delivery is perfectly normal so far". "Great!"- Ginny said-"Tell this little guy of yours that and tell him to stop making such a fuss to come out". "Now Now Ginny dear!"- admonished Molly Weasley. "When I was your age- I had all your brothers except Ron at home you know"- she said "And it was worse". There was a hushed silence- Rons name did that these days and Harry after making sure his wife was ok and there was enough magical ice left the room.

He was furious with his best friends. Here he was becoming a father and where were they? Even as this struck him- he was ashamed of himself- realizing what Ron would be going through and he felt remorse fresh welling through him. "Harry!"- it was Arthur and Bill- "Hows it going?". Harry told them the situation and they felt more comfortable sitting in the anteroom to room number 496- in the plush seats. "Have you decided on the name yet?"- Arthur asked to relieve the tension- especially after another strangled cry from Ginny. "Yes"- Harry said- "Albus Severus…after Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape". "Great"- Bill said. "Still no news of Ron & Hermione?"- he enquired. "No!"- Harry said rather dejectedly-"Rons taken a leave of absence for two weeks and it has now become two months…no news of where he is…the trainer says he has taken his wife to Australia…god knows why. We know the lady who owned the cottage- a certain Rose Dennorthy is dead- died of cancer this week and was found with a will leaving the cottage to Ron & Hermione. So we are certain the Ministry will be contacting them pretty soon".

"How about a bite?"- asked Arthur- and the trio headed to the Canteen on the fourth floor of St Mungos- their thoughts on the little baby and on Ron whose disappearance was causing a sort of mystery at the Weasley Household.

**St Mungos Hospital**

**Room Number 512**

**Maternity Ward**

**The Weasleys: **

"Ron!!!!!"- Hermione squealed in pain- crushing his hand which she had grabbed in her fist. "Relax Mione!"- Ron said- terribly tensed and not able to say anything else. It had been very hard for him. Usually his mother would have been here and Mrs. Granger but Hermione had insisted on nobody except him and he was not used to all this. They had stayed at cornwall for so long and now- the kid was expected- Ron was all eager. His leaves had been approved- and Kingsley had agreed not to tell anyone-not even Harry where Ron was. Healer Smythck- had confirmed that the baby was a girl- through his ultrasound and Ron was relieved with him- insisting on Smethyck rather than Cho Corner whom he still held a grudge against.

"Now Now!"- came in Healer Smethyck followed by Trainee Healer Philomina – who gently relieved Ron's bruised hand from Hermiones fist. "Mrs Weasley!"- "You are now ready…"- she glanced at Ron- "Mr Weasley- you can wait in the anteroom". "But I want to be here"- Ron announced- but before he could finish Healer Smethcyk and a newly appeared Matronly Healer Joanna Going- accosted him "This is not the muggle world where you can watch childbirth Mr. Weasley!"- "I suggest you grab a bite to eat! This will take some time". Ron was about to protest when he saw Hermione appealing to him. He gave a groan and walked away kissing her and whispering to her "Shes going to be fine…".

He left for a bite to the Canteen on the fourth floor. As he was turning to the stairs- he bumped into someone- and growled rudely "Watch where you….."- his voice trailed off as he faced the white faced wizard…"Malfoy!"- he finished. Draco gave a short nod- just as Hermione gave a loud scream- and when she finished- Malfoy winced as a second loud scream was heard from a room nearby. "Nervous?"- Malfoy asked and Ron after a moments hesitation added- "Yeah! You heard about our first…". "Yes I did…I am sorry". To Rons amazement Draco actually looked and sounded sorry. "So whos there with her?"- Ron asked- to which Draco replied "We are alone. Mother is away- somehow I think we are better off though"- in a tone which did not indicate it liked any further questions. Ron again seemed to hesitate before bringing out- "You want to join me for a cuppa?".

Malfoy gave him a long look and said-"Yeah why not…". They proceeded to the Canteen together- occasionally talking. Ron about his Auror Career and Draco about his next book to be published by Ron's brother.

**St Mungos Hospital**

**Canteen**

**The Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys: **

Ron and Draco sat on a table and ordered Ham & Chicken Sandwiches and Wizarding Teas and discussed informal things. The Quidditch league- Draco supporting the Serpents and Ron the Cannons. Hogwarts- Draco discussing sltytherins renewal and Ron regarding the growth of Hogwarts after their time. "I apologized to Longbottom you know"- Draco finished to Rons surprise. "Arrogance…stupidity….parroting my fathers stupid words…"- "I am glad Neville is ok!"- "He actually told me It was ok and had a beer with me"- Draco's words trailed off.

"Now you weasleys are in positions of wealth and power. We are in decline"- Draco added. Ron looked uncomfortably before adding- "Your books are getting you back Draco..i mean…you are getting back there..and I hope…". "Everyone does"- Draco said with a thin smile- "Whether fame will suddenly bring back the blood obession and the mania…."- "Only time will tell"- he finished. "You should know though Astoria is a half blood. She is Daphnes Half Sister- her mother was a muggle and yet I loved her at first sight- realizing that blood mania is all a myth. Of course- I bet Snape felt the same way about Potters…I mean..Harrys mother."- he finished.

It was a nice conversation- but both men's minds were on the announcements witch hoping for their names to be called out. Four tables away with their backs turned to Draco & Ron- Arthur, Bill and Harry waited equally nervous- barely touching their Pumpkin Pasties and Butterbeer. They discussed Victoire, Dom and Louis- with Bill telling Arthur and Harry that only Dom had no veela genes or blood- and that the family would be going to Paris to witness the wedding of Viktor Krum- International Coach of Bulgaria and Coach of the Gorans Boars Quidditch Team in the Eastern European Quidditch League- record holder of 29 consecutive catches of snitches and Gabrielle Delacour- sister of Fleur.

As every announcement was made- Harry started like a bolt of electricity through him. Then realizing that it was not for him- sat back down again. It felt like hours as they discussed the most mundane things including Cauldrons and fertilizers. And then it came- "Mr. Harry James Potter to report to Room 496 Please". Harry rose at once with Arthur and Bill and ran to the stairs when the announcement almost went instantaneously "Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley- to report to Room 412 please"- all the three turned instinctively to face Ron and Draco who had stood up at the first announcement. The shock on each others face was worth watching but before it could fade- a third announcement hit-"Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy- please report to Room 503 please". The three prospective fathers decided almost at the same moment to talk later and rush to the rooms first. Ron raced down the stairs past Harry- and after a split seconds thought Bill followed him, Arthur and Harry raced down and Draco followed them all.

Nervousness showed- as all the three raced into the ward to the respective rooms with anxiety and fear written on their face.

**St Mungos Hospital**

**Room Number 512**

**Maternity Ward**

**The Weasleys: **

A daughter. Ron nestled the little red haired thing in his bosom and cooed to her. Hermione smiled gently before taking her daughter back. Bill was looking mutinously and at the same time delighted to hold his niece for a while. Ron looked to Bill and gave him a smile. "I am a dad…"- he said.

"Yes you are- for about ten more seconds before I kill you"- Harry announced as he stormed into the room. Then he glanced at the little girl- with red hair- and looked at his mate. They stared for about a minute before embracing each other like brothers in arms. "I understand now why…."- Harry said and Ron nodded. Harry shook hands formally with Hermione- unable to hug her as she was lying down- and held the little girl to his chest. "Shes lovely!"- Harry said.

"What about yours?"- Ron & Bill said simultaneously. "Harry…you mean….you are a daddy too.."- Hermione shrieked. Before Harry could reply- Bill and Ron had rushed out- and in a second or two- Arthur rushed in with Molly. "How could you be so irresponsible"- Molly lashed out at Hermione- but her voice was filled with affection. Arthur gave the girl a smile- and said "She is a weasley she is…a real beauty…". Hermione nodded and gently dozed off with her little girl next to her.

**The Potters: **

"You guys have all the luck"- exclaimed Ginny- when she heard about the birth of her niece. "Here we are burdened with two boys…you interested in swapping?"- she asked as Ron held his nephew who looked so different from James. He had green eyes just like Harrys, and a face like his as well. He looked so different and yet calm…and…Percy Weasley walked in with George, Angelina and Hagrid. All of them had heard Ron was here- and after a verbal lashing for about a minute- they all saw little Albus Severus named already by his parents- snoozing of in a corner. After that- they trooped into Room 512 to see little miss weasley also snoozing contently.

The family kept interchanging rooms- friends came from one to another everyone excited at the two births. Little miss weasley was healthy as a horse and her gurgles were so strong and powerful…it was obvious she was going to live and make her father a very proud man. Ron was trying hard to avoid tears- but could not help it. It was only when Harry asked what the babys name was going to be that Ron and Hermione were taken aback. Then Hermione looking at Ron- said in a quiet voice- "Rose". Ron looked for a while at his wife, gave her a warm smile and looked up at the rest of the family- "Rose" he said. "Rose Esmerelda Weasley"- he said adding to the others who were already wondering-"My favourite character in the Hunchback of Notre Damme" to the amazed audience.

So Rose Esmerelda Weasley and Albus Severus Potter slept peacefully and happily while their families chatted and talked about- their birth was indeed a miracle and there would be a grand birthday for both of them every year. "Ever think they would hold hands together and you know…be a couple…"- Ron ventured. "Ron!!!!"- Hermione said – giving him a punch- "They are first cousins…it will be like…"- "All right! All right"- Ron said looking slightly disappointed.

Then he rose and looked at Harry. "Dracos having a baby too….i wondered if we should…"- Harry looked straight at Ron- "We should".

**St Mungos Hospital**

**Room Number 503**

**Maternity Ward**

**Last Friendly Meeting:**

Draco was holding his son and staring at his face- near a sleeping Astoria. He was surprised to see Ron and Harry. They congratulated each other- before there was an uncomfortable silence.

It was Draco who broke it. "Potter! I should be thanking you for your help with the book and for making my career click…you know. And Weasley for your help with the publications. I apologize for everything I have done or told to you at School…I was a ".

"Prat!"- Harry finished. "Look Draco! You were pretty bad but there was a lot of good there you know- your mum saved my life- and you tried your hardest not to recognize me or Hermione at your manor that night…a lot of past there you know".

"Yes!"- Draco finished. "We can never be friends though…that is accepted now. I can look at the two of you as decent wizarding acquaintances I think….".

Harry nodded- "It's the best thing Draco- acquaintances- not friends..never friends". He rose and shook his hands with Draco- as did Ron. "Our last friendly meeting Draco- but we will never be enemies"- Ron finished. "Congratulations on little malfoy"- "Scorpius actually"- Draco said. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy". Ron gave a snort- and Draco gave him a friendly smile as he said "Think the name is funny do you….no need to ask yours- Red hair and a hand me down robe- you must be a weasley". Ron nodded- "Damn proud of it Malfoy….goodbye".

Friends never….but acquaintances always and never enemies- a big step forward.

If little Albus, Rose and Scorpius could bring this miracle on the day of their birth- could they bridge the gap between the Malfoys and the Weasleys and Potters? One hopes they certainly would.

**Welcome to ROSE ESMERELDA WEASLEY, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY AND ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER- all born on 26 JUNE 2006. MAY YOU ALL RISE TO BE THE BEST WITCHES AND WIZARDS OF YOUR GENERATION AND MAY YOUR BIRTH END THE LONG CENTURY WIDE BRIDGE BETWEEN YOUR FAMILIES. **


	25. Snapshot: 1 September 2007 Bill Weasley

**Snapshot: 1 September 2007**

**William Arthur Weasley (Bill) :**

Another tiring day at work and at the Grange. Just about enough time to enjoy a spot of firewhisky and read the Evening Prophet-before suddenly there is an emergency and Fleur is stuck in the factory for the whole evening and the dinner becomes my responsibility. I make the food- Irish Stew and Ham & Chicken Sandwiches- before taking a second break- hoping there is no fight from the children.

Life is pretty decent despite my bitching. I am now Head of Goblin Liason Division- got the promotion this January. A job I never thought I had the slightest chance of getting when I was in Gringotts as a curse breaker. Back then family was important for a job at the Ministry- under Fudge first then Scrimegeour. Today it is different- actually not so different- what is different is that the Weasleys are a much in demand family. Fleur is making good money with her Perfume Factory and the Evanesco line of Perfumes. Her grandma's skills seem legendary and there have been no complaints from the muggle front. The galleons are raking in. We live in a big house- Shell Grange- with bedrooms for all the kids and more to spare. Fleurs sister is married to Viktor Krum- International Quidditch Coach and Former International Bulgarian Seeker. So as a unit we are pretty tight and made.

The kids are growing up real fast. Victoire is seven and a beauty already. Blonde hair, temparment of her mother, and the uncanny veela ability to get people to sway to her needs unbeknownst to themselves. Bilingual in French and English though we speak only english at home- and pretty good at her handwriting and other skills. Dominique is four now- Red haired, resembling me in most ways, beautiful blue eyes and a determination which will be tough to overcome- in any way whatsoever. Louis is very young- only two- but already looks like his mother- Blonde hair again, Veela looks for a boy and very dark black eyes- like he was sculpted rather than born.

There are no fights actually. Victoire is the one who throws tantrums when things don't go her way. Dom is understanding and extremely patient- and Louis is too young for anybody to decide how he is going to be. We have a house elf- Smikey- but she is poorly in constitution and we took her in as she had no home of her own. She works very hard- but today she is with Fleur- stuck in that Factory and that emergency. One lucky thing is that we have no big problems of any sort because of our careers. I mean….Fleur earns galleons from the perfumes and I make a decent living from my Ministry Job- so we are about even.

The others- Charlie- is still in Romania- visiting home rarely- playing his own strengths as Senior Dragon Trainer. His particular obession is with the Peruvian Vipertooths- and he plans to write a book on them anyday soon- published by George I guess. As for George and Angelina- well…the live in Weasley Manor- the largest house among contempories- equally as big as the Malfoy Manor- which is back with that Malfoy boy- as a gift from his father in law. George is one of the busiest Wizard Businessmen and seems to have a stake in everything- be it publishing, entertainment, wizarding wireless, accessories in the muggle world and pubs (Yes he has bought Hogs Head from Neville and Hagrid- and has retained the name but erased the sinister nature). Percy- is currently Head of the International Magical Trading Standards Body-expected to be Head of the International Magical Cooperation Department in a few years and Audrey is rising fast in her muggle bank. She has explained everything about banking to me and I actually understand it well enough. She & Percy live in the old Lovegood house which Percy owns now- and live closest to Mum & Dad. Ron- is still in training to become an Auror- and from the reports I hear- is certainly the best among his lot. Hermione- passed her Law entrance examination last month with an EE (Excellent Effort)- with special mention of it being the best paper in about four decades or so. She is now Assistant to Merle McKinnon- the Head of Magical Law Enforcement- learning wizarding law with the best I guess. She is a cinch to head the department one day- everyone thinks so.

Harry – is doing very well as an Auror. In barely three years- he has shown enough skill and courage to warrant a rise very soon. He has been deputed to several ministries to fight dark wizards all the time. Ginny is doing pretty reasonably as Quidditch Correspondent- busy during the Season with her interviews and so.

As for the children- Little Molly is a worth namesake of the woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Very sensible child- with perfect manners and the least pomposity- even at the age of four (Percy was so very different when he was a child), Freddy- who is three years old- is well mannered to such an extent that sometimes I can see george looking fleetingly disappointed, James is two and already a bosom friend of Freddy- always in pairs those two, and little Albus and Rose- both one year old – also always together as playmates.

The kids always play together in pairs- Victoire with young Teddy Lupin who is to go to Hogwarts next year, Dom with Molly- pretty similar and very close, Freddy and James, Albus and Rose- are their own playpairs. Only Louis is a bit aloof and prefers company of adults rather than kids his own age- a bit disconcerting really- but well.

From a magical point of view- The Goblins of Gringotts- have moved a step closer to their freedom. A Statute was passed this year- removing the neccessity of Goblins requiring regulation from Wizards on administrative matters. Only in financial matters- may Wizards regulate Goblins. This is just a step away from total freedom. This would mean goblin control of wizard finances- unless there is a muggle wizard bank. It has always been my theory that we need one pretty soon- a Bank recognized by muggles or a currency accepted by them. If not- it will be too late when the Goblins find financial freedom and supress and dominate us. The kind hearted old buffer- Amos Diggory is not able to see beyond the dove aspect of being kind to part humanoid creatures but I just hope some others can…..

My Injuries are history but sometimes- very rarely though they hurt badly and I need medication then. Fleur tends to me very nicely and sometimes confides in me that it is her ambition that Victoire become a healer. Personally I feel she lacks the temparament to become one- but telling wont help will it?


	26. Snapshot: 1 September 2008 Harry Potter

**Snapshot: 1 September 2008 **

**Harry James Potter :**

One Cauldron- Standard Pewter Size- Bought, One Barn Owl- Bought from Eeylops Owl Emporium, Dress Robes-Ok, Potions Ingridients and Brass Scales- Ok, Books- First Set- Ok, Quills and Parchment- Ok, Broom- 1 Cleansweep 760 XX (Hogwarts first years are allowed Brooms now).

The checklist seems fine. Teddy is off to school today. Arthur and I will be taking him to Kings Cross along with Bart- who I have an idea cannot find platform 9¾ alone. Seems just yesterday when I was boarding the same train with Hagrid along to help me out. Teddy is staying with us till he leaves for School- missing Bart who has been such a great guardian- I somehow feel- and I say only to you- that I could not have done any better.

News from Hogwarts is that Professor McGonagall is retiring- not as Headmistress but as Transfiguration Professor- unable to cope being a teacher and a Headmistress at the same time. Merle McKinnon- twin sister of Marlene McKinnon- and head of magical law enforcement- will be taking up the teaching post of Transfiguration at Hogwarts instead. She is Hermiones boss and Hermione says she is really really good at what she does and will prove to be an excellent teacher.

Ginny is fine- Senior Quidditch Correspondent for the Prophet and the best among the witches and wizards- who follow her opinions like they were the law. We have a little daughter now- yes I became a dad for the third time last June- making all my children June born. We named her Lily Luna Potter- the middle name after Luna Scamander who is the godmother, Ginny being the godmother of Lunas first son- Lysan Scamander. Ron has a son- a sweet boy who was named Hugo Frederick Weasley. Hermione wanted him named Victor but Ron vehemently vetoed the idea of his son being named Victor (The Krum factor again I guess). Lily looks just like her mother with red hair and Hugo like his dad- also red hair, blue eyes like the weasleys. The happiness is complete- the only thing missing in our lives was a daughter- and now we have one. I also presume Hermione has the perfect family.

The kids are growing up quite fast- but everyone says that I guess- James turned three- and learned to talk- he keeps chattering to himself- while Albus who is two- can speak phrases and words but somehow no coherent vocabulary yet. Little Rose on the other- hand has a fast developing vocabulary- having her dads good looks and her mothers brain.

Ron's training is moving alone really fine. He spends as much time as possible with the kids- but most of his time is spent in the forests of Albania and greenland with the training. He is still the best trainee of his batch will be getting his badge sometime next year or so.

Dudley had some very disturbing news. News disturbing to him- not to Laura who was absolutely thrilled. Little Andrea- who is of the same age of Little Albus and Rose- is magical. He wanted someone to confirm the fact- and Fleur and George who followed him home after a meeting- confirmed it. Not too difficult when a two year old can hover seven feet in the air- from a particular spot and spin like a helicopter wing – is it? Dud's worry is not his daughter being magical- but how his parents are going to react? Somehow he believes that his mother will react better than Uncle Vernon- somehow I agree with him. She was quite nice about Grandpa Evans Will- and the amount has added to the gold in my vault- making the sum quite large for at least a generation.

Draco's second book was also a best-seller- 'Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort' (894 Pages) Published by Weasley Publications- contains the rise of Tom Riddle and the death of the same- describing my role, the role of Ron & Hermione, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He also describes the Death Eaters in detail including himself. Quite a Professional. Twenty Nine Chapters- describing the most evil wizard ever born with a foreword written by none other than Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt- Ocard Yoflam (Draco Malfoy)- is now a household name when it comes to Wizarding Modern History Books. George told me in confidence that his third book- is to be on Blood Purity and its significance in modern society. Some are already calling Draco the Batilda Bagshot of today.

The others- are doing pretty well…Seamus and Slyvia are married- got married last year. Dean and Parvati have a child- Laxmi. Ernie has married a muggle girl Neve Anderson from Australia. Cho and Michael are expecting their first child anytime now.

Among our relatives- Angelina and Audrey are expecting their second children. Freddy being four and Molly five- they can look forward to having babies and beginning their second session with kids. Personally I am done with this for ever- having kids and taking care of them and seeing that they survive to live beyond the age of four is a task worse than facing ten hungarian horntails surrounding Voldemort.

Godrics Hollow- is ready for occupation- after almost eight years of efforts to repair the place. The effects of dark magic are really hard to erase- but the house looks really nice now- and Ginny seems more than inclined to move out to my parents old place- and to let Grimmauld Place to someone we know (Other than Mundungus).


	27. Letter: Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter

**Letters: 28 September 2008 **

**Teddy Remus Lupin to Harry James Potter:**

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_Sending you my first letter through Bernice- my barn owl. I am really sorry about not being able to send you one before today- except one to confirm my arrival and sorting. I hope yourself, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily and the others are all very well. Hogwarts is just like you all described- a fun filled place to live in. The Ghosts are very nice and kind to me especially Sir Nicholas whom everyone call Nearly Headless Nick- except the very disturbing Peeves who keeps asking me if I am just like Loony Loony Lupin or Potty Potter. _

_My best friend is Robert Cresswell- or Bobby Cresswell who is also in Griffyindor with me. We have both lost parents in the war- Bobbys dad Dirk was killed by the wicked wizard as were mine. We do everything together now. Our Dorm also has- Richard Tawley (Dick Tawley), Murray Bennett and Castor Ogden- who are quite friendly though nothing like Bobby. But I also have an enemy- Ogbert Mulciber-Gevyle- whom we call Oggle- a Slytherin. His grandfather on his mothers side was a death eater called Mulciber and he is angry with us for supposedly letting our fathers kill him. He is such a prat._

_Headmistress McGonagall saw me privately in the Headmistresses Office and asked me if I was alright and okay with the school. She seems really nice. Our Head of Griffyindor House- Professor Gawain Robards who teaches us Defence against the Dark arts is real cool. His practical lessons are the best thing we can think of. Less of bookish stuff. He is an Auror you know just like you….and I want to be like him someday. _

_Professor Longbottom teaches us Herbology. In fact he teaches first, second, fourth and fifth years with Professor Sprout teaching only third, sixth and seventh years. He makes Herbology sound genuinely interesting but is more engrossed with his own researches. It is the DA which is so great to be in. Professor Longbottom allows us to battle boggarts and has also taught us a number of useful spells. One of them is called Pietro Locomotor which….i guess you know that. _

_Professor Walter Snydell teaches us potions. He is the Head of the Slytherin House- and is a good teacher- except for his partiality for the Slytherins. He is not mean to us though- just does not help us much in our efforts as he helps the Slytherins. Nonetheless I got nine marks on ten for the first potion- the coughing solution. _

_Professor Flitwick is real fun- and he always keeps talking of retirement- his charms lessons are fun to be in. He is very friendly to me and when we are alone keeps talking to me of his duels with that Dolohov and about Dad and Mum and their finest battle that killed them. Makes me feel really proud of them- that. _

_Professor McKinnon- well she is strict and tough. She talks about nothing but lessons- but is also extremely fair. She took about thirty points from Bobby and me for fighting with Oggle in the dining hall- but also gave us twenty points a piece for being the first to finish Transfiguring a Brass Goblet into a Cabbage. _

_Uncle Hagrid- is still the best thing in Hogwarts. We visit him every week- me and Bobby- and he gives us tea (we are careful about eating his rock cakes now). He even lets us feed Beaky regularly and takes us with permission of the Headmistress into the forest where we have met Ronan, Magorian and Firenze. We meet Grawp regularly and his english is really good now. He lifts us on his palms to show us the view of the forest. _

_I have not made the team- I am not really very good. I did not do very well in my tryouts and Griffyindor Captain Vasbert Drakes was encouraging but somehow I feel I am not cut out for Quidditch. I have joined the Gobstones Club and the Spellman Club as well as the Book Club here. Professor Snydell has encouraged me to join the Amateur Potioneers Society in Hogwarts which accepts only second years and above-so I have enough to do without quidditch on my mind. I hope you and Uncle Ron can understand – though your gift is not a waste- and I still occasionally fly around the grounds. _

_Miss Umbridge- is Career Counsellor for Fifth and Seventh Years only- and I hear from the older boys she is a kind sort though very fond of kittens. Is there anything you need to know more? _

_The map is proving a real treat to me and Bobby and I are finding newer things every day- much to the annoyance of Mr. Filch. There is a new caretaker janitor who has joined the school this year and he will be replacing Mr. Filch- his name is Mr. Gregory Goyle- who is an old student- do you know him? He seems ok- generally a decent guy. _

_I do hope to be home for Christmas and am missing all of you and uncle Bart a lot. Can you please send him a letter explaining to him the things I am enjoying- you can do it better than me. _

_Love you_

_Teddy_

**4****th**** October 2008: Harry Potter to Teddy Lupin**

_Dear Teddy,_

_We are really glad that you are happy at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall informs me that you are the best student in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration and that despite Professor Snydell's very strict grading- you manage to do very well indeed. This makes Aunt Hermione of all people particularly happy. _

_Everyone here is fine. Uncle Ron is still in training and will be getting back sometime this November but he gets a week off during Christmas- so he will see you there. Uncle George has bought a really large car- a Mercedes- and particularly wishes you to puke in the seats to make the car feel used and hence to make him feel less nervous about charming it. He was always a joker- was your Uncle George. Haggus is a proud father now- and his oldest puppy whom we named Fang- is also with us. A Particularly fine specimen. _

_It is no consequence that you make the team. You are a part of so many teams- I have never been and this is very good indeed. We want you home for Christmas and bring Bobby along with you- if he is to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. Have you seen the elves? If not- do so with the map (Don't ever tell Aunt Ginny or she will kill me). _

_Your uncle has assured me he will be here this Christmas and yes I have told him everything you have told me. He is thrilled that you are happy. He has a gift for you yes which you will find really useful in your coming years in Hogwarts. I suggested it to him though. _

_Do be careful about the forest. Uncle Hagrid means well but sometimes he forgets the definition of Dangerous. The colony of Acromantula still have ten or so members and are very dangerous. Very careful to travel on that path. You and Bobby always stick with Uncle Hagrid like shadows. I would prefer If you don't go to the Forest….it is a sort of request Teddy. _

_Glad to know the teachers are ok. Nothing else about Umbridge required. She was an old mean hag when I was a student but people tell me she has really improved. Lets give her a chance and see. _

_I will be at Hogwarts on 16__th__ October for delivering a lecture on 'The Avada Kedavra Curse'- for the NEWT level students. I will see you and Professor Longbottom them. Invite Bobby along as well. I will send an OWL to Professor McGonagall and get permission to take the two of you along with Neville and Me to the Three Broomsticks and get you a Butterbeer (It is tastier than Grandma Weasleys stock of Butterbeer but don't you tell her that). _

_So do well…and I love you_

_Uncle Harry _


	28. Snapshot: 26 February 2010 Percy Weasley

**Snapshot: 26 February 2010**

**Percy Ignatius Weasley:**

The rebellion is just getting worse. The Goblins are thinking clearly now and realize how badly we are caught in a strangehold. I could never have expected it of them- though Bill had been warning us for a couple or years or so. With my family- Audrey, Little Molly and now Little Lucy- named after Audreys sister (Lucy Muriel Weasley)- I have a full time job managing them and teaching them, I have never had much of an opportunity to realize what was coming.

Early in the hours of New Years Day- the Goblins of Gringotts- refused to open the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The Wizarding Vault Holders were rudely informed that the gold in their vaults was to be considered as payment for all the years of Goblin suffering. I was one of the first to be informed so- when I wanted to visit my vault number 508 to take out a few galleons for some purchases to be made. It was crazy and there was soon a huge overrun at Gringotts whose doors magically sealed themselves. The Goblins were rebelling and they had closed down Gringotts. Luckily Bill had been informed by Griphook who was his informer. Griphook had always been friendly with us- ever since Harry had given him that Sword of Godric Griffyindor and since Kingsley had awarded him- the first goblin in history with the Order of Merlin, Second Class for his services during the War- he had firmly come onto our side. Griphook had informed Bill- a few hours before the strike- but even Bill had not expected New Years Day. Luckily Griphook had also informed Bill- that the Goblin Rebel Leader- would personally be tranfering all the gold in all the vaults of Gringotts to a magical goblin area-free from Wizard and protected from them. This would be done three days after the rebellion began.

This information allowed Kingsley to organize a team of Forty Magical Law enforcement Wizards- and ten Aurors- Harry & Rons- Team Alpha- to organize a raid on Gringotts and get it back under Wizard control. It was horrible- Harry told me. Nine hours later- Gringotts was back under Wizard Control and seven powerful wizards were nullifying the curses. As an emergency measure- Kingsley had asked one of the seven to magically transfer the money to a secure vault at the Ministry of Magic temporarily. Thirty Nine Goblins were killed and only one wizard was slightly wounded. It was murder and Harry had never been so ashen and gray.

Despite Gringotts now being under wizarding control- the Goblin Rebellion became open. The Rebel Leader- now identified as Ragnok- declared himself a free Goblin and also informed Kingsley that the Goblins would no longer manufacture the Gold Galleons. Only Goblins knew the magic to create galleons and without Galleons, well our economy would come to a standstill. Even as this was announced- Goblins across the world were joining the rebellion- from the Information that I received from my post as Head of International Magical Cooperation. The Goblins were free people- Ragnok declared and demanded the House Elves and other magical creatures supressed by magic and wizards to join the Goblins.

Luckily- House Elves did not join the rebellion but instead- thanks to Ron & Harry- the House Elves (fifty of them) – formed a batallion of wandless magic performers and kept on standby for any raid on the Goblin hideout (Elf magic Harry assured me was stronger in many ways that Wizard Magic and it was probable Goblins were ignorant of that fact). The Goblins presented their demands quite clearly a week after the declaration:

Freedom for Goblins

Goblededook- being recognized as official and taught to wizard children as compulsory

Goblins be offered a hundred square mile territory completely free of Wizards, Muggles or any magical 'Beings'.

Goblins form their own Ministry with Ragnok the First as the First Free King of the Goblins

Wizards offer a Million Galleons as compensation to the dead Goblins of the Gringotts Raids.

The Wizard Minister of Britain to personally visit the Goblin Territory for a preliminary visit to acknowledge and recognize the new King of Goblins.

These demands were only for the Goblins of Great Britain. The other Goblins were waiting for the success of these before they could make similar demands of their own Ministries.

The Demands of course were ridiculous. Kingsley in an emergency meeting declared that to give in would invite a rebellion of other 'Beings' anytime and so there would be no giving in. However if the Goblins did not manufacture Galleons anymore- we would have a wizarding economic crisis – the first in my lifetime and any other living wizard(The previous one was in 1700 when the first modern Galleon was introduced). Kingsley has organized a committee to study the muggle banks and to find out how these banks are able to make money grow with just parchment money and no actual gold.

The committee has Two Economists (Approved by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom), Harry, Myself and Audrey, Ron, Hermione, Bill and four others- to discuss the formation of a Wizard Bank- which operated on the muggle principles of banking- with paper money and free from the present galleon system which has been on for more than three centuries.

Nothing concrete has come off these meetings and the crisis is deepening. Anyday the Galleons will fall in value and everything would come to an end. I just hope the Goblins can come to an understanding before that. They must realize that if they don't stop- the Ministry will order more raids and more arrests of Goblin- even death of many of them.

Dad has been promoted to Deputy Minister of Magic- mainly for handling other problems while Kingsley is occupied with the present Goblin Rebellion. Hogwarts School starts in a few months and Professor or Headmistress McGonagall has been replaced by Professor McKinnon who was once Head of Magical Law Enforcement. How will Hogwarts react to this financial wizard crunch.

Would it force us to mix and intermingle with Muggles again- needing their economics? Our independence may be lost of course. What would it do? The Statute of Secrecy violations? This is a very confusing time for all of us and one hopes the best would come of it.

Audrey works in a bank and her reports have proved invaluable. We are now close to understanding how Muggle banking works and how the muggle Bank of England actually works. What we are now to do is to achieve a similar model for the Wizards. We have three plans to implement at the soonest before the economic crisis hits us real hard:

Plan one is to establish a Wizarding Bank similar to the Bank of England. This Wizarding Bank will print magically Wizarding money- Banknotes and will slowly start what the muggles are doing all over the world.

Plan two- is to get the secret of the Aureaulis Charm performed by Wandless magic only from the Goblins (Even Griphook has no idea how the charm is executed. Only one goblin in fifty knows it and they make Galleons) and to teach it to House Elves who are still very loyal to us.

Plan Three- is to use force on Goblins and make them relent.

Somehow Kingsley feels that b) and c) are too radical and temporary and wishes us to somehow get him a working model of a wizarding bank.

The family despite their worry is quite healthy- Dudley Dursley has helped us a lot actually- we have good reserves of Pound Sterling in case of financial crisis to buy stuff from England. The Muggle Prime Minister has also agreed for a secret bank (Thanks to the excellent work from Seamus Finnigan)- to be organized which will exchange gold galleons for currency of britain and the UK and this will help us have some economic arrangement. Despite this I just hope things go back to the olden days.

Kids are fine- and oblivious to the excitement. They are all the same- happy go lucky. Victoire goes to school next year and soon others will follow- will the crisis be over by then or will it not be?


	29. The Trial of Dean Thomas

**The Hearing: October 27****th**** 2010**

And there she lay with her body slashed and torn as though mauled by a beast and she looked as repulsive in death as she had looked when alive. Her body was violated….not raped but badly mutilated by a series of counter curses and it looked bad.

Seven weeks since her release from Azkaban, Dolores Jane Umbridge who had been holed up for six years (after going on a lengthy 5 year trial) had been murdered by the deadliest of all unforgivable curses but not before being tortured to death. The man who took responsibility for this was Dean Thomas, the Ministry of Magic's representative at the Muggle Liaison Office and took full responsibility for the act.

This was not the first mutilation and killing in the wizarding world. Greyback was found with his entrails torn out of his body- horribly wrecked by a Hippogrif presumably and just three weeks ago- Pansy Proudfoot- daughter in law to a auror was murdered in Diagon alley.

Raher surprisingly so- Dean was not handcuffed and his stay at Azbakan was extremely short. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement had set him loose on a bail of one gold galleon and had put up the galleon himself- revealing to one and all how the Ministry viewed the deaths of scum like Umbridge- a reversal of the Ministry policy in the late 90's during Voldemort's return back to power.

And also shocking was that it was Hermione Granger, one of the newest and brightest young witches of Magical Law Enforcement who was to lead against Dean Thomas. It was the principle- said Hermione. The Principle that every witch or wizard had to respect the sanctity of life and the wizarding law. Dean might have wanted revenge but nothing could justify murder especially that Umbridge had been punished enough by the Ministry with a six year prison sentence.

Dean sat casually and watched the proceedings noting that most of the Wizengamot had been appointed after the war. Anyone who was slightly related to death eaters was removed, in fact even being a Slytherin lead to automatic removal for a few years after the war until some sanity had prevailed. Dean watched Hermione argue and he saw the Wizengamot impressed with her arguments.

"Dean Thomas committed murder"- she began. "Confessed murder and fully conscious too"..she began. Hermione had begged Dean to claim to be under the imperious curse but he had refused. "This is wrong! Dean claims his cause his just but this is the beginning of the end. What if another Wizard takes the example of Dean Thomas and murders another for gain under the garb of revenge, we cannot have wizards taking the law into their own hands…"- she finished. After an argument which lasted thirty nine minutes and had eleven feet of parchment to support her case. The Wizengamot began nodding and approval began to come all around. Kingsley gave a lazy smile and looked at Dean.

"Something Mr. Thomas?"- began Kingsley. Dean glanced at the podium before finally coming to rest at Natalie Bones- Niece to Amelia Bones, once a famous member of the Wizengamot. "Dolores is not a witch…she is scum. She betrayed people to Voldemort and did not care for their deaths. Amelia Bones was killed because of information leaked to Voldemorts supporters through Umbridge herself. We have proof of that. Umbridge was responsible for the deaths of two muggle born wizards and the soul sucking of four more and in return she gets what? Six years at Azkaban..without Dementors?I killed her and I regret I could not cook her entrails and feed them to her as she prayed for death"-ended Dean glancing at the repulsed Wizengamot and watched Natalie Bones nod in agreement.

"She murdered my mother"-he said. "After I was missing, they came for my mother and sister and took them for questioning. She was put in Azkaban by Umbridge though she was a muggle. And I am proud to have killed Umbridge"- Dean began. "I killed Greyback too….loved it to see him die-the foul swine and yes I murdered ruthlessly if you may say so- Macnair- boiled his liver and fed it to his boarhound"- said Dean. "Send me to Azkaban if you wish and I will go a happy man"- he sat back with a proud smile.

Hermione was ashen faced but prayed that the Wizengamot would not be carried away by emotion but by legal sense.

The Wizengamot conferred for almost ten minutes before Kingsley spoke with a voice of deep disappointment. "The Wizengamot has voted by a vote of 58 to 12 that Dean Thomas is guilty of murder"- everyone breathed again. Hermione fell the tears in her eyes but knew that this had to be done "And they have sentenced Mr. Thomas to Azkaban for the whole of thirty seconds"- "Seconds?"- Hermione stared at the floor. Dean was smiling now and the Wizengamot were also smiling.

"Since Dean has been in court for more than half an hour- he has no requirement to go to Azkaban. He is free to leave".

One of the members rose. "Mr Thomas! When you killed greyback did you have any regrets?". "Yes…one regret…He died before I could make him eat his own eyeballs"- said Dean. The Old Wizard grinned. "I would sentence you to a year in Azkaban for that but I would also hope you get an Order of Merlin for your work in cleaning the sewers"…..

And Hermione knew it was over. It was just a replay of what went on then, except that the good side were now persecuting the bad ones. Draco Malfoy had suffered eighteen raids in months and the list was endless. She made an appeal to prosecute Dean with the murders of Greyback and Macnair but the Wizengamot refused to hear the case. "We heard nothing"- maintained Natalia Bones who stubbornly refused to accept Dean's convictions which meant that this case and hearing were finished.

And she would go home where Ron would pretend to be upset but would cheer up when she was away- like the others…never looking at the Long run.

It was one of her worst days ever.


	30. Snapshot: 22 November 2011

**Hermione Weasley: 22 November 2011**

Life is certainly not rosy for a young employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I found my earlier job with elves and goblins much better and more rewarding. I have had four cases and lost all the four including the one of Dean Thomas.

Nonetheless life at home is cozier than ever. Ron is enjoying his new job as an Auror, now that he has enough money and knows for sure that our kids will never want for anything- he is relaxed and enjoying his work. His disappearances worry me occasionally but I have complete confidence in him now- of his being able to handle any situation with ease. He is essentially involved in catching a number of dark wizards in Eastern Europe- ones who were fence sitters waiting for Voldemort to have conquered the wizarding world completely before marching to his side- who have recently began to kill and rob muggles and helpless wizards in general through a system of extortion and blackmail. He recently informed me that he killed his first wizard and sounded much relieved.

Meanwhile I am very sad to say that Crookshanks is dead. Died at eighteen years of age- pretty old for a cat/kneazle but it was a very sad day for one and all. Pig is also very old indeed and may not make it past this month. The kids were deeply depressed and so we went to Diagon alley last week and bought a beautiful new black tabby cat –just two years old and named her Sam.

Meanwhile the general news is that the Wizengamot is that there will be a major reshuffle and rumour has it that I may be one of the youngest witches chosen for a seat. The previous record holder was Muffridge Wendell who was forty nine back in 1956. The news is heartening but I am not too sure of wanting to be in the Wizengamot at this stage- preferring to be involved with the Magical Law Enforcement team.

Meanwhile, Ginny has finally convinced Harry to sell Number 12 and to move somewhere closer to us. Harry is not biting and is not keen to leave the family home. Harry is strangely moody these days and has confessed to Ron on numerous occasions of being bored by the peace. He has nothing much to do these days and he loathes paperwork which is all he is being asked to do. Not too many dark wizards in Britain and not much of a job for any Aurors . Frankly many wizards have admitted to me of Harry being a good Auror but not the best and Harry certainly is not at his best. He puts on a brave front though- and it looks like….i am afraid to say it but it looks like he is beginning to dislike his life. He is missing the danger, the thrills and the adventures and seems as though forced to go through his life.

Unlike Ron- who misses us a lot and who is completely natural with all his emotions. He likes his job and being financially well off-has no issues with the timings of it. He admits that family comes first and enjoys every moment with us. Ginny on the other hand seems slightly upset and is quite snappish and I hope everything is well on that front.

Other weasleys are spiffing. Percy likes his new job- of Artefact Regulations and seems to be telling every wizard he meets of his role in the Goblin Rebellion- omitting the role of the liason office and the Auror office. Nobody buys it but everybody humors Perce right from Audrey downwards. Maybe he himself knows that. George and Angelina are pretty delighted and I think Fred is a distant memory these days. George has recently shifted his activity to include much more businesses with muggles- including setting up a branch of WWW in India- where they make only fireworks for the Indian festival Deepawali with Parvati managing the branch there.

Oh…and one other interesting bit of news. Lucius Malfoy is dead. Committed suicide last week. It was suicide- clear as that. He just could not live on as a shadow and with all his glory stripped off. The final straw was when he visited Diagon Alley- many of the young Hogwarts Goers spat at him and the manager of flourish & botts actually refused him entry. He was found dead at four in the morning and was buried in the family grounds. He refused to speak to his son or his sons new wife or even to Narcissca. He left his entire wealth which is not much to Draco and some of it to Scorpius who is Draco's little boy. I was the witch who studied and endorsed his magical will and found it alright except for the seven bequests of House elves which is now illegal with the Statute of Elf Freedom.

Oh and Neville and Hannah have had a daughter- a pretty baby – a girl whom Neville calls Augusta Alicia Longbottom-also called Alice. Hannah told me when I met her at Madam Puddifoots that she will be attending Beaubaxtons and not Hogwarts- as she always wanted a daughter to study in Europe. I know this. Bill and Fleur fight all the time about Victoire and where she should study. The toughest fights between them have been only on this topic.

Peace is not very happening or fruitful for many. The Old DA had their reunion recently and everyone seemed downright bored and depressed with peace. Except myself, Ron and Neville- everyone feels that peace should not have happened and secretly to my horror wish Death eaters are still alive or kicking.

Nevertheless- as a parent my greatest hope is that my kids get the same start I did and become respectable wizards in society. Parenthood makes me less bored and maybe my job as a magical law enforcement witch- which is really exciting. Proposing Laws and seeing them implemented after presenting them to the Wizengamot is to me much better than taking long trips and hunting for Horcruxes…but don't tell Harry or Ron I said that.

Hermione Weasley


	31. Snapshot: 25 May 2012

**Harry Potter: 25 May 2012**

Huge fight with Ginny. God! Sometimes life can be so unfair to you. How can I help it if I feel frustrated with life in itself and with what it is offering me. Head of Team Alpha and deputy Head of the Auror force can only satisfy you so much. It is this dull family life which is really crippling me. Day in and Day out- coming back home and spending time with monotonous questions and yes spend a lousy dinner with the house elves giving you stupid advice all the time. And what is the challenge? Nothing really- the dark wizards caught easily by the team and by Ron.

Ron- who is away a lot these days and is happy with his life. I just wish I could be away but no somehow I cannot. Memories fade fast and for many Voldemort and his days are becoming fast ancient history. They know he is gone and with this Harry Potter's speciality is also finished. He was here to kill Voldemort and once he is killed- who cares if he lives or dies. There is no excitement these days for me in anything I do. Meetings and paperwork is all I am involved in. Sometimes I feel like informing someone on the whereabouts of the Elder wand and inviting him to a duel. I hate buying anything new and in general talking to anyone about anything.

And yes- the only bit of good news is Lavender Brown. Yep she was posted to the Auror Division as my personal assistant and she was the only excitement I have had these few days. She has recently divorced and I was desperate for something out of the ordinary- and it finally happened. The affair- of course I cannot mention any of the actual details of what happened but we…..we er…..ok I will say it…we had an affair and it was really good. My temper began improving and and with the 'Contraceptus' charm- I was sure there would be no problem whatsoever with Ginny and this could be a secret for ever. Of course the only place worth considering for carrying out our affair would be Privet Drive given that the Dursleys sold it to a Mr. Regworth last year- and Mr. Regworth was just me having imperiused the lawyers and the notaries. I bought the house to move in with the family with Ginny's nagging but then decided to stay put and use it to carry out my fun with Lavender. Ron was right-she is a terrific kisser and is very good in …..you know…..well…bed.

My life began improving. Yes I know it is despicable but imagine what it is to be a hero one moment- with a purpose in life and suddenly being thrown back to domesticity and mediocrity. Lavender asks for nothing complicated and shares the fun. I am very careful to keep my occlumency practice steady and would hate for Hermione or Ron to stoop in on the fun. But I have become a better father now- taking the kids for walks, teaching them quidditch and even visiting the burrow with Ginny like the old days.

And suddenly everything has changed yet again. I was caught with my robes down-and by none other than my most faithful friend Ronald. He had apparently wished to visit Privet Drive- where the Department of Magic had heard of some magical activity and being curious had apparated right there. And he had the full view of Lavender and me – caught in the act. Apparently the idiot apparated right into the bedroom. Of course Ron promised to keep it a secret after a huge row with me- if I ended it right now but well…you know Ron- the perfect husband and a man who keeps no secrets from his wife.

Hermione was able to worm it out from him in under a minute and the next thing you know- Ginny manages to know that something is wrong from Hermiones false cheerines(Ron and Hermione- they are just the worlds worst liars) and feeds me a sumptuous meal and the next thing I know- I am confessing to a torrid affair with Lavender- as Ginny has managed to feed me veritaserum and is actually challenging me to send her to Azkaban.

We had a terrible row. Ginny was furious and hexed me thrice. The kids were rushed off to Ron's place where they were told by Ron – a sheepish Ron with a sickly grin- that me and ginny were having a private fight about her career (which no one believed as I said…world's worst liars). It ended in Ginny storming out of the house and threatening to initiate divorce proceedings against me. Well…it sounded really really bad and then Ginny moved to the Burrow –claiming to have had a big fight but not telling anyone what it was about- sensible of her really- Arthur would have used the unforgivable curse on me …really he would.

Apparently my boredom and frustration are a source of bother for Ginny but that I managed to dispel them with Lavender is not. And the next thing you know- Lavender expresses the desire for a Harry Potter-Lavender Wilkins marriage and claiming that she is expecting a young Harry. Christ! Worse timing?

I beg Hermione to help me out and she grudgingly agrees. I don't want to divorce Ginny- I love her a lot…just that…well I need some excitement but I cannot imagine wanting to be married to Lavender but well Ginny refuses to come back at all. She is put at the burrow and refuses to have a single owl replied to. I just cannot imagine what to do. The hearing is next Tuesday and I wish to god Ginny would see reason and that Lavender would somehow dispense with the truth of who is the actual father of her child.

As I left Ron's place- I saw a bottle of veritaserum and I am sure Hermione has used it on Ron and no doubt Ron has told her that the most exciting thing he has done all this time is to catch a dark wizard who resembles stan shunpike- and who could have been taken out by little Rose with the right incantation.

Everyone at the Ministry seems to be looking at me and are amused at the incidents. Lavender has filed a paternity suit and wants a father for her baby. Neville sent me a howler last week and well…now that all the weasleys know- nobody speaks to me. Every weasley daughter in law has been managing to get their hands on veritaserum and getting the truth out of all weasleys which is not much. Though Audrey has been giving Percy dirty looks all week- and I suspect Percy's greatest sin till date is to use a faulty and unstandardized cauldron.

Harry James Potter


	32. Ginny Potter: February 2 2013

**Ginny Weasley: February 2 2013**

Busy Busy Busy…always busy these days. The Burrow has visitors almost everyday now- and it means keeping oneself always alert and on the go. They're all welcome of course but still….it is the Quidditch World Cup again- and this time Scotland have got the chance to host the cup. Thirty seven days- the cup has gone on for- and finally after so many years- Britain is in the finals playing Transylvania. The first time the two teams are meeting head on in a world cup apart from a stage match after the 390-10 defeat for Britain in the semi finals of 1997.

I still remember how tough it was for us to get tickets back then, it took dad months to get them from Ludo Bagman but now things are much different. Ron and George have their own box right next to the Ministers box thanks to WWW. Harry and I have box tickets- Harry thanks to Ron and Me on behalf of the Prophet for whom I am covering the event. Hermione despite her indifference for quidditch will be there with little Hugo who is getting interested and Rose who is extremely interested in the game. As for James- he is crazy about quidditch though much to Harry's disappointment, he is more interested in becoming a chaser than a seeker. Albus of course is not in the least interested in quidditch but pretends to be for Harry's sake though I have told him hundreds of times not to do so.

All of us are at the same campsite in Queegan, Scottish Highlands- a place famous for the common welsh green dragon despite its 'welsh' sounding name. I am glad to say- Harry and I are happy again. Harry was forgiven by me and Lavender is gone from our lives. Everyone looks upon it as a bad dream, including my family and mum. All of them believe Harry was influenced by a love potion and I believe the same. Particularly when Douglas Hampton of the Department of Enchantments on Magical Objects confirmed love potion. Things have been fine for us ever since. Harry has even found some excitement with a new breed of dark wizards who have taken to releasing Dementors and raiding Gringotts. It is these wizards who are proving Goblins into rebellion and call themselves the 'Dark Knights'. Anyway, they are keeping Harry very busy. And there is the Auror training program which Ron has been posted to and it keeps him pretty much home.

Lavender is gone and in her place is Lew Abernathy who is sixty four- so pretty relaxing on that front either. This Cup is particularly interesting and guess who the British Keeper is …Oliver Wood. Of course betting is really heavy and the general odds as 22-1 in favour of Transylvania whose three chasers are considered the best in the world but Britain has a superb keeper and an excellent seeker.

At the Box:

We watch the game about to begin. Referee Gillian Jones from Canada who is currently doing her two hundred and seventy seventh match begins the blow- and Britain wins the toss. Minister Shacklebolt announces the match and the game begins in earnest.

Hermione is busy enchanting a ministry reform to make it look like a quidditch game schedule, while Ron, Harry, Hugo, Rose and James are erupting every three minutes – Albus watches quietly and pretends to enjoy the game though he would be much more at home with his chemistry set. And there is Draco- who gave a curt nod to us. His son- Scorpius is with him and seems a British Supporter. Scorpius and Draco are pretty quiet and do not wish to talk to anyone-though I am pretty sure Scorpius is more than willing to talk to us-alone that he is.

At half time- little Rose comes to me and informs me of the blond boy who shared his butterbeer with her and with Albus and before I can react- I can see Ron grimacing and giving Draco a furious glare. Scorpius is rather stunned but walks back rather sadly to his seats- and Hermione is upset with Ron.

In the meantime, in the middle of all the WWW adverts and the Lee Jordan adverts for his new Wizarding Television- Britain lead Transylvania 110 to 90 and it looks to be a close game. To be frank with you, I think this may be my last report for the Prophet…I am tired of working and would rather like to be with my kids. This job is more like a full time job and seems to be pointless doing this and thinking that it would keep me closer to the family. Rita Skeeter is in the next box – she is here as the guest of Sebastian Mortlake the Head of the Department of Magical Games & Sports. She faces a major lawsuit filed by the Weasley Publications against her for her book- Severus Snape: Saint or Sinner which sold a million copies though. She has misquoted Snape despite the verified memories of Severus. I am sure she is here to request Hermione to arrange for a settlement. Rita is sure Snape is innocent but well….i hear journalists like Rita Skeeter may be unusual in our world but Dudley Dursley tells me that almost every reporter has to be like Rita to survive in the muggle world. Wonder how that works…yes exactly as I thought- Rita has sidled close to Hermione and is talking to her- knowing that Hermione represents the Weasley Enterprises. Rita has made too much money on her books to care about right and wrong as long as it is sensational.

It might be interesting to know that sixteen years later- Ludo Bagman was finally found. Alive and kicking may I add. Ludo was hiding in Poland and was accidentally caught in a raid conducted by Harry and Ron who got a tip off on a Dark Knight Raid. Instead they caught Ludo- who was well disguised but when he learnt that he was being arrested as a dark wizard preferred to be arrested as a bankrupt one. Somehow Ludo always gets caught with Dark Wizards indeed. Harry of course did not arrest Ludo and after a couple of drops of veritaserum was convinced that Ludo was a liar and a cheat but not a dark wizard.

Score is 230 to 170 and Transylvania still lead. The snitch is still hovering there and the seekers are doing their best though the weather is turning bad. Interestingly- Teddy Lupin did not come. He said he was busy and seems immersed in his books and in his own life. He seems to have a grudge against us –us meaning Harry and I for not taking him in and he seems aloof though always polite and well behaved….sort of like…forget it….

Oops…finished….the British seeker has caught the snitch…no was it the Transylvanian...Gillian blows the whistle and walks to take the snitch…..the British seeker touches it first and the message glows 'Winner'- the dispute is no longer valid- the British Seeker was the first to catch the Snitch and Britain win 320 to 270- for the first time in so many years.

And for the first time in many years- we all sit and enjoy the game with hugs and cheers. Even Al, Hermione and well….Rita pretend to do so….Al and Herm because they love the others and Rita because Hermione has negotiated a settlement on behalf of Weasley Publications. Best time to give my message to Harry and I can bet he will be delighted.


	33. James Potter: 2016 Hogwarts Term

**James Sirius Potter: Hogwarts Year 2016**

A Description of my first year at Hogwarts would take pages and pages so let me be as brief as I can possibly be. I went to Hogwarts by the Express from Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾ accompanied by Dad, Albus and little lily. Mum could not come as she was sick-but Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came and wished me the best of luck. Of course my insides were melting. I was terrified of being sorted into Slytherin especially after dad told us the story of his own sorting. Could I survive this? If I was sorted into Slytherin...what would I do? Of course Dad assured me that I had a choice but what if I did not? A Slytherin? Death was a better option.

Teddy,Victoire, Dominique also convinced me that I would be in Griffyindor- the house of my parents but things can change-some students have been sorted into houses other than their parents. Louis is in my year as well. He seems more confident and hopes for being sorted into Griffyindor but has no problems being sorted elsewhere. Louis is not my type- too studious and serious. Nonetheless –he was my only companion in the compartment which was otherwise empty.

We landed at Hogwarts and were greeted by Hagrid who was his usual self. Huge grins and West Country Accents and we went into the Castle where we were greeted by Professor Longbottom who took us to the sorting ceremony. It was a nervous moment but even as I walked towards the hat- something made me confident and sure enough- the Griffyindor shout came less than a second after the hat was put on my head. Louis was sorted into Ravenclaw but I found a new friend and fellow troublemaker Alfred Dawlish who is the son of the ex-auror and seems a cool sort.

Most of Dad and Mum's old teachers were gone. Our Headmistress was Eunice McKinnon, Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology, Professor Hagrid- care for magical creature, Professor Fudge- Muggle Studies, Professor Anvil- Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Binns- a History of Magic, Professor Flitwick- Charms and Madame Pomfrey- The Matron. So some were there and some were not.

My classes were ok- more a shade of dad. However the worst part was that I could not make seeker or chaser. The reason was Dominique was so good that she kept me easily out of Seeker. No first year made the team- so I was just a bit disappointed in having lost the spot- and not keeping the tradition going. Nevertheless- I was part of the DA and learnt plenty. Professor Longbottom thinks I may be a good duelist.

My friends were few- though Dawlish proved a great companion. I told him stories of the cloak and of the special map- now in the possession of Teddy (a gift from Dad to use when he became prefect) and he told me his fathers fall from being an Auror. We have fun- Dawlish and I – I took him to Hagrids and had plenty of tea every weekend.

Dad came now and then- for DA and we met but it was sort of official. I would write home thrice every week and would get very homesick. Then came term- and I went home for Christmas. It was a good holiday but I was back in a matter of weeks- and the end of term was pretty boring.

One incident stood out though- the examinations. I did alright in most of them but it was a term where my expectations crashed. Ordinary enough- nothing like my dads.

As the end neared though something happened, I bumped into the portrait of Severus Snape. Unlike other portraits- there was only one portrait of Professor Snape and the portrait rarely spoke. It was not in the Headmaster's room but was rather in the room of requirement whose secret I had learnt from Dad (overhearing a conversation about old times between Mum and Dad). It was a nice conversation- especially as the portrait kept insulting me but also praising my dad. "Your dad was like his mum"- said Professor Snape- "I never did realize that as he looked just like his Dad". Somehow- hearing all those stories I do feel Gramps Potter and Sirius were a group of Prats. Professor Snape advised me and told me how to move ahead and even taught me a few secrets about Hogwarts. He missed company sorely and the reason they moved his only portrait here was because of the elves who believed he would be happy here. I promised to help move him back to the Headmasters room among the other portraits and he seemed relieved.

He also gave me hope for a new exciting semester. I am sure of being chaser next year. Three chasers are leaving school this year and I was the best among the new crop. I think I want dad to get me a broom- a Nimbus 308X would be perfect, want the firebolt but dad would rather kill me than give his precious broom.

Landed finally at Kings Cross and was greeted by mum. Actually I cried a bit (this is a secret and if you reveal this I will hex you) until all the show was over- said bye to Dawlish and went home ready to begin my share of Boasting to little Albus who comes to Hogwarts next year. I think its time to frighten Al a bit huh?


	34. The Final Chapter

**The Threesome : Hogwarts Year 2017 (Following DH Epilogue)**

Only one compartment was available and it was the one in which the Blonde boy was sitting and wistfully reading the Prophet. Rose gave a glance around the compartment and the others before reluctantly walking in cursing inwardly her cousins and James Potter who had promised to keep a compartment for her and Al but who had vanished like a streak. He looked up at her- and gave her a glare and she glared back giving him the impression that she was desperate and that sitting with him was just better than standing all the way to Hogwarts. And Al followed- he seemed less reluctant to get in and actually gave a nod to the blond boy- "James is gone!". "Typical of him"- Albus said- rather hurt- he was in a compartment with the others and looked guiltily at me. "So we sit here"- Rose began and sat at the window. The boy- Scorpius had gone back to his book.

Al began a conversation with Scorpius in dulcet tones but Scorpius answered in monosyllables giving Al the impression that he did not want to be a part of any conversation- so Al soon gave up and began to read a History of Magic- Improvised- by Bathilda Bagshot and Minerva McGonagall. Rose began to polish her wand and hoping to heaven that she would be yet another weasley to be sorted into Griffyindor. The door was opened hard- and it was – nobody knew them- they were large and were Slytherins- "Oh Ho Ho ho!"- began the largest one- "So you are the Malfoy boy!"- Scorpius retreated against the window in fear- and the others began to laugh. " Scum like your father are reason why we are second class in this world"- began the second- "My father was killed by yours…he was a Slytherin too but a decent one"- and he had taken the wand- an inch from Scorpius's face.

Albus was the first to react- and reached out for his wand- Twelve Inches Hawthorn with a Unicorn Hair before realizing that he knew no magic. But Rose had drawn hers out as well- and she kept the wand aimed at the Biggest boys face. "He did not do anything to you!"- she began. "He is in his first year and you cannot blame him for what his father did". In a trice- the other two had drawn out their wands- "Butt out Red! Not coming your way- get back to your work". But Scorpius had risen- "My father was wrong and he knows it! My mother spent all my childhood teaching me the wrongs that they did- my grandparents and my father- but…".

The Compartment door burst open and James Potter, Fred Weasley Junior, Dominique Weasley stood at the entrance. "Well Well Well….look who it is…it is Dom.."- began the tallest of the three- but the other two began to back off- with a glare at Scorpius. "You are in our house boy- all Malfoys have been. We will see you then". Scorpius was looking at the others through a veil of shame- before mumbling thanks to Rose. "If you believe your father was wrong why do you still hate us?"- asked Albus even as James and the rest were walking back not sure why they had intervened to save the slimy slytheirn in the first place. "Hate you?"- began Scorpius-"I don't hate you…why would you think that". "Well…"- Rose began "You answered Al in yes and no's and you looked at me as though I was dirt".

"Look!"- Scorpius began clearly flustered. "I have always been picked on by those who keep mentioning my father and grandfather- and well… you have all the reason to hate them..and I did not want you guys to pick on me and insult me…so I decided better than to be rebuffed would be to keep to myself". Rose gave a small smile- "Rose Weasley!"- she said and "You are? Scorpius Malfoy right?". Scorpius gave a small nod as Al shook hands with him. James glanced at Dominique who had sat down. "Any Malfoy who admits his mistake is a rare one- my dad says- Dominique Weasley". Fred Junior and James sat at the far end- nodding lightly- Fred Juniors dad was not very Slytherin tolerant.

Scorpius was good company- and he spoke for hours on jokes and on trolls whom he had encountered. "You have finished the books?"- Scorpius began. James gave him an incredulous look "you mean you have not?"- "Everyone should". Albus and Scorpius were terrified until Dominique playfully punched her cousin.

After James, Fred and Dom had left for their compartment. Rose, Scorpius and Albus ordered Pumpkin Pasties of the Trolley and took swings of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Rose was the intellectual, Albus was the know it all and Scorpius was the sports fan. Time passed until the train stopped and the threesome got off the train. Rubeus Hagrid greeted them even Scorpius who was slipping off fearing a cold welcome- but Hagrid was grinning. "I ne'er lose hope of a Malfoy turnin out a'right"- he said with a chuckle.

The trip across the lake to the castle and to the sorting ceremony was typical and cold and finally Professor Longbottom gave them his usual homily before resting his eyes on Albus and giving him a smile. 'When I call your name- you will come forward and wear the hat- then you will go to the table of the house you are sorted into..".

Arby Pomfrett

"HUFFLEPUFF"!

Albus Sirius Potter

It took three minutes as Al kept begging the sorting hat to place him into any house but Slytherin…eventually the hat cried out "GRIFFYINDOR"!

Huge cheers erupted from the Griffyindor common table as Albus went with a grin and watched James looking genuinely relieved.

Nineteen Names Later….

Rose Weasley

Rose could hear the hat: "Hmmmm….another weasley…..Brains and courage …yes yes…..hmmm…let me see…..yes…..GRIFFYINDOR!"

The cheers were louder now- as Rose went to get her seat.

Scorpius was the last to be sorted and came apprehensively- looking at the toughs at Slytherin who were leering at him….

"Hmmm…difficult….difficult…Brains..yes….Nobility…yes yes…..hmmm….difficult….i see a fear….well alright…GRIFFYINDOR"!

Every teacher and ever Griffyindor stopped whatever they were doing. A Malfoy in Griffyindor- there were no claps- as Scorpius looked terrified as he walked to the table and then Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Dominique Weasley stood up and clapped hard and gradually all the other Griffyindors stood up and congratulated Scorpius Malfoy who slumped besides his friends…relieved…

It was a Beginning!

_The story snapshots was told to a very pregnant Rose Weasley Malfoy by her husband Scorpius as she lay at St Mungos Hospital to keep her amused just before she was about to deliver. Father in law Ronald Weasley and Mother in Law Hermione Weasley were so entranced that they too became guests of this story till the end._

_FINIS_


End file.
